Total Drama Mario World Tour
by iloveprincessrosalina15
Summary: The First season has begun, as the twenty-one contestants are introduced to their new home and transportation method for the competition, along with the new rules of the show
1. chinese fake-out

Total Drama Mario World Tour

ch1 chinese fake-out

contestants: Mario,Princess Peach,Princess Zelda , Princess Rosalina,Princess Daisy ,Metal Mario,Wario ,Pauline,Pink Gold Peach, Cat Peach , Dry Bowser, Meowser,Bowser,Toad,Toadette,Waluigi,Wendy o. Koopa, Dixie Kong,Tanooki Mario,Diddy Kong,Luigi, Mr.L,Yoshi,Baby Peach, Baby Rosalina

ch 1 Chinese Fake-Out

As the episode opens, Luma introduces the new season and the concept of the show, which features the competing contestants participating in culturally themed challenges all over the world and breaking into spontaneous musicals in every episode. He then introduces all the contestants (Mario,Princess Peach,Princess Zelda , Princess Rosalina,Princess Daisy ,Metal Mario,Wario ,Pauline,Pink Gold Peach, Cat Peach , Dry Bowser, Meowser, Bowser, Toad,Toadette,Waluigi,Wendy o. Koopa, Dixie Kong,Tanooki Mario,Diddy Kong,Luigi, Mr.L,Yoshi,Baby Peach, Baby Rosalina) Inside the plane, he tells the contestants that they must sing whenever he tells them in order to avoid instant elimination, something that is met with a barrage of complaints by every contestant, in particular from Wario and Pauline who both hate singing. The only exception to the complaining was Cat Peach, who doesn't have a problem with it and states how she has always wanted to sing on television. He then shows them the loser lounge, which is a seat-less compartment in which the losers of each week's challenge will stay and where the only way to sleep is to strap yourself to the wall in order to avoid feeling the jet's rumbles on the floor. He also shows them the swanky and luxurious winner's section, where the winners will stay. Mr.L talks during the entire tour, annoying Luma and his fellow teammates constantly.

Later, Luma explains the process of the new elimination ceremony, where those who are safe receive a barf bag full of airline-issued peanuts and those who are eliminated must jump off the plane. When Mr.L says he has a peanut allergy, an annoyed Luma , even more than he was before, throws him out the door and declares him eliminated. However, Mr.L manages, off screen, to climb back into the plane before it takes off by grabbing onto the landing gear and then he stows away.

After some traveling, the contestants arrive in China where Luma announces the first challenge the contestants must race along Great Wall of China Each contestant grabs a different mode of transportation to help them on their journey; Mario rides the bicycle thinking he has an advantage, Tanooki Mario, Rosalina uses the skateboard a, Toadette pedals the tricycle running over Pauline's foot in the process, Diddy mounts the donkey with the aid of Dixie Kong, and Pink Gold Peach is stuck with traditional Chinese wooden sandals. Mario,Rosalina, and Zelda race neck and neck down the wall, until Mario hits a booby trap mine Mario, Zelda and Rosalina cross the finish line at almost the same time Mario is placed in Team One Rosalina is placed in Team two Zelda is placed in Team three. Peach,Toad,Toadette,Meowser,Mr.L,Baby Peach,Cat Peach cross the finish line and are placed on Team one Wario ,Pauline,Pink Gold Peach,Dry Bowser,Waluigi,Daisy,Tanooki Mario cross the finish line and are placed on Team two Dixie Kong ,Metal Mario,Diddy Kong,Luigi,Yoshi, Baby Rosalina,Wendy o. Koopa,Bowser cross the finish line and are placed on Team three

Luma: chosen teams to pick a team name for your respective teams

Princess Zelda: Team Fall

Mario:Team Mushroom

Princess Rosalina:Team Star

Luma: choose two people from each Team

Team Fall :Daisy,Luigi

Team Mushroom: Mario,Cat Peach

Team Star:Tanooki Mario , Pink Gold Peach

**Luma:** _A little Chinese lesson, for you. Manman chi means "enjoy your meal."_  
**Everyone (except _Pink Gold Peach _and Cat Peach):** _Manman chi. It's no raw deal_.  
**Luigi :** Is it roasted eel?

****Luma**:** _Manman chi means "bon appetite."_  
****Daisy, Mario, Luigi **and Tanooki Mario :** _Manman chi. What do we have to eat?_  
**Cat Peach :** It's still moving its feet!

****Luma**:** _Manman chi. It's dinner for four._  
**Daisy, Mario, and Luigi: **_Manman chi. We've got room for more._  
**Tanooki Mario:** _I think I'm nearly done for._

****Luma**:** _Manman chi. Don't get the squirts.  
_****Mario and Luigi**:** _Manman chi. We'd rather eat our shirts!  
_  
****Mario and Luigi**:** _Manman chi. (off-key) Manman chi-i-i_.  
****Luma**:** _They love to eat on The Yangtze. Manman chi. Manman..._ Huh?  
**Mario and Luigi :** _(both gag and vomit)  
_

Pink Gold Peach is eliminated when she thinks that the donkey meat served." Cat Peach is then eliminated when she finishes the next food item last. Then Tanooki Mario is eliminated when Daisy beats him in finishing a starfish. Daisy, Mario, and Luigi are the only contestants left in the challenge Mario and Luigi can't stomach the thought of eating the gross dish and vomit before they even taste it, while Daisy finishes her bowl, winning invincibility

Luma:Team Star win Team fall to the Barf Bag Ceremony

The results of the votes are in and Luigi gets voted out and is given a parachute. Luma tells him that he has five seconds before he is thrown out, Luma pushes him off the plane.

Luma signs off the episode

Exclusive clip  
Luigi is seen taking his Drop of Shame. he talks about his elimination But he is happy that he is finally free from Luma and away from Mr.M. Luigi soon realizes that he's too close to the ground, and he begins to pull the parachute cords, but the parachute won't open. After this, the small Chinese woman is seen rebuilding the roof that Then Luigi crashes through her roof, which causes the Chinese woman to be angry. Luigi asks if she speaks English, but the Chinese woman just glares at him . Luigi says "Manman chi" and the woman throws a hammer at Luigi. Before it hits him , the camera cuts off.


	2. Dance like an Egyptian

ch 2 walk like an Egyptian

contestants: Mario,Princess Peach,Princess Zelda , Princess Rosalina,Princess Daisy ,Metal Mario,Wario ,Pauline,Pink Gold Peach, Cat Peach , Dry Bowser, Meowser,Bowser,Toad,Toadette,Waluigi,Wendy o. Koopa, Dixie Kong,Tanooki Mario,Diddy Kong,Mr.L,Yoshi,Baby Peach, Baby Rosalina

eliminated:luigi

ch 2 walk like an Egyptian

The episode opens with Team Fall and Team Mushroom sitting in the economy class cabin. with Mario and Peach cmplain about missing Luigi

Mario: I really miss Luigi

Peach : me too

After some traveling, the contestants arrive in Egypt where Luma announces the first challenge:

Luma :"Pyramid Over Under," where each teams must climb over or go under the Pyramid and reach the finish line Inside the pyramid, the contestants have three paths that they may enter, each with a different symbol depicted on the top of the door. team fall go one way. Along the way through, Diddy sees a mummified dog. He feels bad for it and pets it, causing it to disintegrate. This sets off a trap, dropping hundreds of scarabs on top of them. Because of this, they escape the pyramid and are the first to cross the finish line Meanwhile, outside the pyramid, on the top of the pyramid Pink Gold Peach and Pauline argue over how to go down the side while Waluigi becomes aggravated.

an enraged Waluigi runs down the side of the pyramid, dragging Pink Gold Peach and Pauline with him. He tells Luma that he refuses to sing and Luma reminds him that if he doesn't sing he will be disqualified. Furious, Waluigi quits the show and walk away Team star came in third and team fall came in second place Luma gives Team Star a camel, Team Fall a goat, and Team Mushroom a questions why the team that made it past the finish line last got the better reward and the team that made it past the finish line first got the worst reward, but Luma tells her that he will explain it in the challenge

The teams are all standing on different colored mats

Luma then introduces the second challenge of the season, "The Amazing Camel Race." Rosalina cheers over having the camel advantage, Tanooki Mario remarks that it's unfair that Team Star gets a camel because they came in last place. Cat Peach supports his claim by the fact that Team Mushroom won the last challenge, but only got a stick for a reward. Luma, then, says that each reward will have its own advantage. He tells them that all teams would be racing to the most infamous waterway, the Nile River, where teams _have_ to bring the rewards given to them in the last challenge.

Outside, Luma gives the teams directions and also warns them of scarab beetles, as they are in their mating season right now. Mr.M then topples down an ancient vase and releases many scarab beetles, on the path to reaching the other contestants. At that point, the bell chimes for the contestants to sing a song. Chris tells them to sing a soothing song to calm the scarabs down

**Metal Mario:** _No need to get crazy. It's lovin' time at last!_  
**Mr.L, Toad, Tanooki Mario ,Bowser, and Yoshi:** _You don't wanna eat us up._  
**Wario:** _We're mostly full of gas. No, no!_  
**Zelda, Rosalina, and Pink Gold Peach :** _It's mating time for scarabs._  
**Leshawna:** _So, what'cha waiting on?_  
**Cat Peach :** _Just ignore us humans!_  
**Bowser:** _Oooooh._  
**Everyone (except Mr.L):** _And make out till the break of dawn!_  
**Dry Bowser and Meowser:** _It's lovin' time._  
****Zelda, Rosalina, and Pink Gold Peach **:** _Lovin' time, lovin' time..._  
**Metal Mario:** _Scarab mating season._  
****Dry Bowser and Meowser**:** _It's lovin' time_  
****Zelda, Baby Rosalina, and Baby Peach **:** _Lovin' time, lovin' time..._  
**Tanooki Mario :** _Scarabs, get busy now..._  
**Yoshi:** _It's lovin' time. _  
****Zelda, Rosalina, and Pink Gold Peach **:** _Lovin' time, lovin' time..._  
**Everyone (except Ezekiel, Gwen, Courtney, and Heather):** _Scarab mating season. _  
**Diddy Kong:** _It's lovin' time._  
****Zelda, Rosalina, and Pink Gold Peach **:** _Lovin' time, lovin' time..._  
**Everyone (except Mr.L, **Zelda, Rosalina, and Pink Gold Peach **):** _Scarab mating season!  
_**Mr.L:** Seasonal, eh!? Whoa, no wait!

Mr.L throws off the beat of the song, causing the scarabs to turn on them and begin chasing after everyone. The song ends with that as everyone takes off for the challenge with Team Fall on goat in the lead, Team Star on camel in second and Team Mushroom on foot in third.

After a while, Team Star and Team Fall change positions, putting Team Star in first place. Team Star seems to have trouble with commanding the camel to go faster. In second place, Team Fall is trekking on their goat. . Metal Mario then notices a shortcut and steers his team down a different path. Tanooki Mario notices that Team Fall is no longer visible and wonders where they are. Team Mushroom is running in last place. When Peach notices that they've run past the same cactus twice, Pink Gold Peach realizes that the team had been running in circles the entire time. eventually Team Star reaches the river . However the finish line is on the other side of it

Luma : You are the first team to arrive to the episode's third challenge basket weave a boat of weak river weeds to transport the entire team and your reward form the last challenge

Back at Team Mushroom, who is lost, Dry Bowser breaks their team's stick over anger. At that point, he realizes that the stick is actually a divining rod, which could lead them to water. Team Fall come in second place in the second challenge as they see the finish line. They approach Team Star, who is half way done with their boat.

Team Mushroom then finally makes it to third place in the second challenge and gets started on the third one, with making their boat.  
Team Star is ready to go, but the camel is disagreeing, Elsewhere, Team Mushroom and Team Fall have finished their boats and are ready to set sail with their more weightless rewards. Team Fall pulls out of the area and into the water in first place and Team Mushroom comes behind them in second. Team Star get there camel into the boat , putting them in third. Luma talks to Mr.M on how he thinks the challenge isn't hard enough, and, at that point, the bell goes off as Luma announces that it was time for a musical reprise. He tells them that they wouldn't have to sing this song if Mr.L hadn't messed the first one up, to which Team Mushroom stares down Mr.L hard

**Tanooki Mario :** _Mm, mmm. Crocodile amigos, what'cha swarmin' _

Pauline **:** _We don't mean to bug you!_  
**Pink Gold Peach :** _Please let us reach the shore!_  
**Camel:** _(honks twice)_  
**Baby Peach :** _These crocs are getting killy!_  
**Diddy :** _Just bop 'em on the nose! I learned that in Muskrat Boys, it vanquishes all foes!_  
**Mr.L :** No!  
**Wario:** _It's rowin' time!_

**Everyone else:** _Vanquishin'! Vanquishin'!_  
**Everyone:** _Crocodile season!_  
**Mario:** _It's rowin' time!_  
**Everyone else:** _Crocodiles! Crocodiles!_  
**Mario:** _Tell me I'm not sinkin'! _  
**Tanooki Mario:** _Yeah, it's rowin' time!_  
**Everyone else:** _Sinkin' in, sinkin' in!_  
**Everyone:** _Crocodile season_

_Meowser_**:** _It's rowin' time!_

**Everyone else:** _Rowin' time! Rowin' time!_  
**Rosalina**: _'Till the STARs..._  
**Team Star:** _Wiiiiiiiiiin! Yeah!_

_Team Star passes Team Fall and claim first place Team Fall get second and Team Mushroom claims third_

_ Luma: As long as each team made it with their reward no elimination _

_Mr.L: I lost the stick _

_Luma: Team Star win the challenge and get to stay in first class ,Team Mushroom to the elimination area_

_ At the Barf bag ceremony , Baby Peach goes ballistic and stamps out everyone Mario stamps out Meowser . Cat Peach chooses Mr.L . Mr.L triple-stamps Mario , Toad,and Toadette chooses Mr.L Mr.L is voted and is given a parachute Waluigi see Mr.L get kicked out of the plane by Mr.M However Mr.L is immediately seen after, grabbing onto the very tip of the tail wing and hanging on Luma given Waluigi a parachute _

_Waluigi : you promised me a ride home _

_Luma : we'll going the other way _

_Waluigi is quickly pushes off the plane ,the episode end _

_Exclusive clip_

_With his parachute still not adjusted for landing Waluigi yell while falling through the sky_

_ Waluigi : I will get back at Luma next we meet_

_He finally gets his parachute open . but only to get it caught in a tree where he hangs with a swarm of scarab beetles awaiting him below_

_ End note: 3 down 22 to go_


	3. Super Happy Crazy fun time Japan

Ch 3 Super Happy Crazy Fun Japan

contestants: Mario,Princess Peach,Princess Zelda , Princess Rosalina,Princess Daisy ,Metal Mario,Wario ,Pauline,Pink Gold Peach, Cat Peach , Dry Bowser, Meowser,Bowser,Toad,Toadette,Wendy o. Koopa, Dixie Kong,Tanooki Mario,Diddy Kong,Mr.L,Yoshi,Baby Peach, Baby Rosalina

eliminated:luigi,Waluigi

Ch 3 Super Happy Crazy Fun Japan

The episode opens with Team Mushroom and Team Fall sitting in the economy class cabin. Baby Rosalina is still utterly terrified of flying and Toad attempts to reassure him by informing him that air travel is one of the safest modes of transportation, unless you're on a deathtrap. After saying this, a hole suddenly tears open on the side of the Total Drama Tubro falcon Jet, affirming Toad's statement. Cat Peach is nearly sucked out of the plane, until Metal Mario saves her. After the hole is blocked by a large crate, Diddy says that he could have done the same, but he "wants to leave the ladies wanting more," to which Zelda and Peach giggle and Meowser says that what Cat Peach wants is more Metal Mario. Soon after, Bowser gets sucked into the hole and clogs it, preventing any more air from escaping. Bowser complains about being stuck Meanwhile, in the first class section, Pink Gold Peach is trying to convince her team to make her leader

Luma calls them all down to the commons to discuss the challenge. Diddy asks if it is a reward challenge, but Luma refuses to divulge whether it is or not. Finally, Luma reveals they are going to Japan and suddenly Chef enters in a Chinese costume, which garners complaints from Harold due to cultural insensitivity. Luma tries to explain, once again, that whoever doesn't sing will be immediately eliminated, but Diddy continues to interrupt him. Growing annoyed, Luma signals to Mr.M, who then slices open the door, forcing the contestants out of the plane

Luma : we could have just landed

Mr.M : too boring

As the contestants scream and fall, the bell chimes, indicating the start of a song

Toad :really

Luma : singing and i might think about save your Musical butt

**Rosalina:** _We're singing as we're falling!_  
**Pauline:** _While some are cannon-balling!_  
**Cat Peach :** Yeah!  
**Metal Mario:** _Our lives begin to flash before our eyes!_  
**Baby Rosalina and Wario:** _We might just go ka-blooey!  
_**Mario and Tanooki Mario:** _Get smushed and become chewy!_  
**Everyone:** _'Cept there's tons we wanna do before we die!_  
**Pauline:** Billionairess!  
**Mario:** Billiards champion!  
**Peach:** Marry Mario!  
**Zelda:** Catch a barrel!  
**Rosalina:** Be an actress in a drama!  
**Pink Gold Peach:** Corporate lawyer!  
**Dixie:** Prom destroyer!  
**Diddy:** Be a ninja with throwing stars!  
**Tanooki Mario:** Lion tamer!  
**Wario:** New food namer!  
**Metal Mario:** Repairman for the parallel bars!  
**Toad:** _But first we must cease dropping, our goal here would be stopping!  
_**Cat Peach:** _Before we smash into the ground from the sky!  
_**Bowser:** _Flat into little pieces!  
_**Meowser:** _Heads merged with our feet-ses!  
_**Zelda:** _That would really suck and here's why:  
_**Baby Rosalina:** _We'd like to keep on living!  
_**Yoshi:** _So Luma, we hope you're giving:  
_**Peach:** Some wings!  
**Rosalina:** A jetpack!  
**Cat Peach:** A rift in time!  
**Pauline:** Parachute?!  
**Toad:** Waterbed!  
**Metal Mario:** A trampoline!  
**Baby Peach:** Springy shoes!  
**Tanooki Mario:** Rocket boots!  
**Toadette:** Flying squirrel!  
**Leshawna:** Bubble bath!  
**Toadette:** I change to bubbles, too!  
**Wario:** Pizza! No! _Chips and some dip will do!  
_**Everyone:** _'Cause there's still so much to do before we die!_ Yeah, we said it! _There's still so much to do, there's still so much to do, there's still so much to do before we die!_ Yeah!  
**Wario:** Yeah!

After finishing the song, the contestants land in a giant bowl of rice. Diddy cheers and says that he knows everything about Japan, which annoys Dixie. She yells about how everything Diddy knows about Japan just sent them "free-falling out of a contestants are taken to a game show studio for their first challenge. It is a huge studio that features an enormous human-size pinball format is really excited about this, saying that he loves Japanese game shows. He high-fives Diddy, who says his favorite is "Human Itchi My Car Go-Go," where you have to throw a banana into a car's window with a giant shrimp fork, which Tyler interrupts them with the sound of a gong, which he calls his personal "geek-gong." The challenge is human pinball, where the contestants must be placed inside a pinball with an animal and try to get the highest score for their team. Metal Mario volunteers to do the challenge for his team when no one else wants is chosen by his teammates Mario volunteers to do the challenge for his team Metal Mario and Wario are paired up with panda bears for their teams, and Mario and Peach are teamed up for Team Mushroom. Metal Mario wins the challenge for his team with his panda, Ting finishes in second place, Mario finishes in third with kisses all over him from Peach

The next challenge is introduced after seeing a dubbed version of the Total Drama Mario Action trailer. Chris tells the contestants that the Total Drama series is huge in Japan. The cast is told they must create, direct and produce commercials for Chef's new candy, the Total Drama Yum Yum Happy Go Time Candy Fish Tails, whichLuma called, the Total Drama Yum Yum Happy Go Time Candy Fish Tails challenge of celebration fun and that will judge each of the commercials. The teams get to pick props for their commercials. For winning the first challenge, Team Fall chooses first. Metal Mario finds an alien suit that Wendy suggests Bowser wear during the commercial and everyone agrees. The other team members all congratulate Alejandro because of the great idea. When Team Mushroom was coming to pick their props, they pass through Alejandro and he wishes them luck. Harold doesn't accept it, saying he doesn't need luck from him, while Alejandro responds that he knows Harold doesn't need it, since he has superior leadership and visionary skills. Harold gets happy with his comments and agrees. Team Mushroom then picks and last is Team Star.

While Team Star is in the cargo hold, Mr.L's silhouette is briefly seen watching them, with red eyes and teeth clenched. The five of them are all visibly frightened, and before Rosalina can ask who it is, the shape vanishes behind some crates. After this, Rosalina, Pauline, and Pink Gold Peach argue over how they want to do the challenge. They cannot reach an agreement so they each storm off. This prompts Tanooki Mario and Daisy to handle the commercial themselves.

Luma begins to play the commercials, and Team Fall shows they've made a Godzilla parody. Bowser dresses up as an alien and stomps on the small city, as the rest of the team dresses up as soldiers worrying about what the monster will do to their city. To get the monster to stop, Metal Mario gives the monster the Candy Fish Tails and it makes him stop crushing the buildings. The team then sings the slogan that they made up for the commercial. Team Mushroom reveals their overly-dramatic, black and white sequence intends for the film to be a metaphor, but most of the contestants, Luma , andMr.M view it as total nonsense. Team Star doesn't seem to have a commercial prepared, so Pauline as the teams "leader" begins to tell Mr.M and Luma that they didn't make one. Tanooki Mario interrupts saying that they have a great commercial, just have not thought of a title yet. He plays the commercial, which incorporates the ideas of Rosalina, Pauline, and Pink Gold Peach with a colorful background and jingle that Daisy sings. Tanooki Mario did all the filming and said one line.

In the end, it is revealed that Team Star won the challenge, with Mr.M saying that he picked theirs purely because their commercial featured exploding doughnuts. Team Star tells Tanooki Mario how great he is to which Daisy agrees. Team Fall lost because Mr.M did not like their idea. In economy class, Tanooki Mario consoles a depressed Diddy, telling him he still has his honor. Tanooki Mario then tells Diddy that Dixie likes guys with honor, which causes Diddy to think. At the Barf Bag Ceremony, Metal Mario is supposed to be eliminated, but Diddy quits the game, saying that the team's loss was his fault. He leaves the plane with "honor" by stabbing himself with a fake light saber and then falling out without a parachute. Luma throws him one and then the episode ends.


	4. Anything Yukon Do, I Can Do Better

ch 4 Anything Yukon Do, I Can Do Better

Contestants: Mario,Princess Peach,Princess Zelda , Princess Rosalina,Princess Daisy ,Metal Mario,Wario ,Pauline,Pink Gold Peach, Cat Peach , Dry Bowser, Meowser,Bowser,Toad,Toadette,Wendy o. Koopa, Dixie Kong,Tanooki Mario, Yoshi,Baby Peach, Baby Rosalina

elimination : Mr.L,Waluigi,Diddy Kong

Ch 4 Anything Yukon Do, I Can Do Better

The episode opens with Team Star relaxing in the first class compartment of the plane. Tanooki Mario is abruptly awoken from his sleep by Dixie , who is busy massaging his foot. He asks what she's doing after taking his foot away from her to which she replies that everyone loves a foot massage. Even though Tanooki Mario tells her that he doesn't like having his feet touched, she quickly grabs his foot back and asks him, while poking it, if he knew that there's a pressure point between the tarsal bones that can temporarily paralyze the body. He then begins to protest, but Dixie demonstrates by pushing said pressure point and paralyzing him. After the paralysis wears off, Cody appears in the confessional and advises viewers to never sleep near a stalker and wonders where he could find shoes with locks on them.

The plane starts to shake and the seatbelt sign starts to ring. Team Mushroom is seen trying to put the seatbelts on, but PG Peach isn't quick enough and hits her head on the ceiling. Cat Peach and Toadette seem really afraid. Bowser attempts to put on his seatbelt, but it rips off, which he doesn't seem surprised by, stating "Perfect."Mr.L makes another cameo appearance by crouching and watching some rats jump from the plane with tiny parachutes.

anooki Mario They eventually reach an icy location, where the plane tries to land, but ends up crashing down. Tanooki Mario opens the exit door and falls, when the others come by and accidentally push him down. One by one they all fall, and lastly, Meowser jumps on top of them, which incites obvious pain to everyone else. ,

Luma: welcomes everyone to the Yukon (laughing )

Everyone is shivering, with Luma in front of them ready to announce the challenge. Cat Peach asks angrily, where their jackets are. Luma says to them to calm down and that he ordered coats for each one of them. Everyone looks happy about this, until he indicates that they will be ready in a couple of weeks. So, due to this, PG Peach suggests everyone to huddle for warmth. Surprisingly, Noah hugs Zelda, but she explains to him that she has a boyfriend. Bowser comes by telling Noah that he can cuddle him and bear-hugs a horrified Toad .

Luma : the challenge will involve jumping from ice flow to ice flow, until they reach the other side of the frozen river (which, thanks to Global Warming and Wario, is no longer frozen). They then need to reach a sled where one teammate will have to pull the rest to the finish line.

Yoshi is the first to start and he quickly slips and falls into the icy water While PG Peach tries to make it across, the flow she was on breaks in two and she begins to fall. Metal Mario tries to go back and help her, but he bumps into Meowser, and they fall onto the same ice floe. Both are attacked by a polar bear in the water, which jumps onto one end and starts tilting it up to make them slide down to it. Meowser, holding onto Metal Mario , grabs onto the other end of the floe and holds on for dear life. Much to their fortune, Cat Peach saves them by throwing a block of ice at the polar bear, knocking it out. However, once it slides off, the sudden weight change causes the other end of the floe to slam down onto the water and causes both Meowser and Metal Mario to fall into the frigid water.

Yoshi makes it to his team's sled first so he has to pull. Pauline and Rosalina get to theirs at the same time, but according to Luma in the event of a tie, the puller has to go alphabetically so Pauline has to pull. Mario makes it to his team's sled and finds he must pull while Baby Peach , who made it second, has to be on board their sled which is actually made of radioactive containers

Tanooki Mario and Zelda make it to a checkpoint and decide to wait for their respective teams . Team Star meets up with Daisy and Dry Bowser. Tanooki Mario sees his team approaching and convinces Zelda to have "one more accident." He leans in to kiss her, and Zelda reciprocates, but when she's about to lock lips with him, he swiftly moves away and she accidentally kisses a pole. Zelda, horrified, realizes that her tongue has now become frozen to the pole, and she is stuck. Meanwhile,Tanooki Mario leaves on his team's sled while Luma makes Zelda sing about her peril with Team Star as back-up singers.

**Zelda:** _The strings of my heart are a tangled mess!_  
**PG Peach, **Gwen, and Rosalina**:** _Oooh, mess!_  
****Zelda**:** _It's beating so hard, it's jumping outta my chest!_  
****PG Peach**,**Gwen, and Rosalina **:** _Oooh, chest!_  
**Zelda:** _I tried to fit two men in my soul!_  
****PG Peach**, **Gwen, and Rosalina **:** _Oooh, soul!_  
****Zelda**:** _I ended up stuck to a pole!_  
****PG Peach**, Gwen, and Rosalina :** _She got stuck! Should've ducked! Worst of luck! Stuck, stuck to a pole!_  
**Zelda:** _I fell for every little thing that he said!_  
****PG Peach**, **Gwen, and Rosalina **:** _Oooh, said!_  
**Zelda:** _And when I closed my eyes, he jumped on a sled!_  
****PG Peach**, **Gwen, and Rosalina **:** _Oooh, sled!_  
**Zelda:** _He's moved on, I'm still stuck in this place!_  
****PG Peach**, Rosalina, and Pauline:** _Oooh, place!_  
**Zelda:** _Would someone pour warm water down my face?!_  
****PG Peach**, Rosalina,Pauline, and Daisy:** _She got stuck! Should've ducked! Worst of luck! Stuck, stuck to a pole!_  
_Stuck, stuck, stuck to a pole!_

Team Star moves ahead while they, reluctantly, leave Zelda behind who is still stuck to the pole Team Fall picks up Bowser, but his weight makes it almost impossible for Yoshi to pull the sled. They eventually make it to an icy bridge, but Bowser's weight makes the bridge break and just as they're about to plummet into the frozen river below, Yoshi grips the side of the ice and his team climbs back up onto the surface. Nearing the finish line, Team Mushroom is in the lead and about to make it across the finish line first, while Team fall t is far behind. Metal Mario tells Bowser to lean forward on the sled so that his weight will pull them forward. His strategy works and barely pulls them into first place, seconds before Team Mushroom could cross the finish line. Team Star makes it there last,

Luma:Team Amazon to relax, though, since they are safe from elimination. even though Team Fall placed second, they left Zelda behind, meaning they didn't have all of their teammates with them, thus meaning that they have lost.

At the Barf Bag Ceremony, Team Fall is shown, with Zelda still having her tongue stuck to the pole. Luma begins to pass out barf bags. baby Rosalina and Bowser receive the first and the second barf bag, respectively. Wendy is in the bottom two for the third time in a row with Zelda, and he gets the final barf bag once again. Zelda gets eliminated for costing her team the victory. Before she goes away,

Luma: Anything you wants to say .

She tries warns her team that Tanooki Mario is evil and is deceiving everybody, but due to her still having her tongue stuck to the pole, nobody could understand her and Luma throws her out. As she falls,Zelda tries to open the parachute, while she still screamed that Tanooki Mario was evil, but because of the pole, the parachute doesn't open effectively and she continues to fall and the remaining contestants from Team Fall watch her as Luma states they should have taken the pole off of her tongue before pushing her out of plane. Luma then signs off the show

Exclusive clip  
Zelda is seen taking the Drop of Shame, without her parachute being able to open due to her tongue still being attached to the pole. She scolds herself for kissing Tanooki Mario and is worried Link will never forgive her. Fortunately, she lands safely in a giant cake in Russia (mentioned by Bowser earlier).


	5. Broadway, Baby!

Ch 5 Broadway, Baby!

Contestants: Mario,Princess Peach, Princess Rosalina,Princess Daisy ,Metal Mario,Wario ,Pauline,Pink Gold Peach, Cat Peach , Dry Bowser, Meowser,Bowser,Toad,Toadette,Wendy o. Koopa, Dixie Kong,Tanooki Mario,Baby Peach, Baby Rosalina

elimination : Mr.L,Waluigi,Diddy Kong,Zelda

Ch 5 Broadway, Baby!

The episode opens to Team Mushroom relaxing in the first class section. Mario and Toad are eating breakfast and Cat Peach is receiving a massage from an intern. Cat Peach is shown to enjoy the massage and then happily comments on how she loves seeing Baby Peach sleeping on the first class couch. Team Star is then seen in the economy class section, with Pink Gold Peach complaining about the poor conditions of the compartment.

Rosalina : I would be glad to help her vote Pink Gold Peach off as soon as possible

At the drop zone, Luma gathers the remaining seventeen contestants into a small boat. Tyler asks Lindsay if she likes the boat, and Lindsay replies, but gets his name wrong again, this time calling him Dave. Mr.M opens the drop zone, sending Luma and the contestants plummeting down. They land in a river,and Luma reveals that they are in New York City

Luma : Welcome to New York City.

Luma : the first challenge is a carriage race to Central Park

Wendy : where the carriages are

Luma gestures upwards to reveal that three carriages are dangling from the Statue of Liberty's crown. and continues to explain the challenge

Luma: when one teammate reaches the top, they help the team by pulling the others up. The teams must then get back down and race their boats to Central Park.

Luma blows the whistle to begin the challenge, and Tanooki Mario and Toadette climb up the rope without hesitation. Toad grabs onto the rope, but pulls his hand back when he feels it.

Luma : the ropes are made of steel wool, since they're strong and tough, just like New York City.

Toad reluctantly climbs up, painfully yelping as he climbs up higher and higher

Everyone has made it to the top except for Rosalina, Meowser , and Bowser.

Luma: I'm getting tired of waiting for them.

Finally, Team Star pulls up Rosalina and they cheer. Pink Gold Peach runs over to get the light blue carriage, Pink Gold Peach runs back with Team Star's carriage

Rosalina: how they would get back down.

Luma points to a fireman's pole, which is thirty-stories high. Team Star peers down at the large drop, wide-eyed. Pauline offers to go first, and as she slides down the pole, she hits the bottom harshly,  
but claims that she is okay.  
The rest of Team Star takes the plunge, with Tanooki Mario holding onto the carriage. Team Fall manages to pull Bowser up and Metal Mario is quickly able to grab the carriage from the edge. Team Fall slides down the pole, leaving Team Mushroom alone at the crown. They continuously jerk at the rope, but Meowser slams his head on the Statue of Liberty's nose each time and eventually ends up getting stuck in the right nostril.

Team Star reaches the bottom, and they quickly hop into their boat. Daisy starts the boat, but Tanooki Mario falls off of it and lands in the water. Team Mushroom finally gets Meowser up to the crown, afterwards, Cat Peach flips over to the carriage. she rides it down to the pole, but crashes into it and slides down. Mario and Peach slide down after her, but Meowser gets stuck.

Meowser : Wendy can you help me getting down,

Wendy complies, by slamming him down with the baby carriage.

Tanooki Mario clings onto TeamMushroon's boat as the seven of them jump on.

Cat Peach:Mario start the engine

but Tanooki Mariop protests. They leave without him, but he notices Team Fall's boat. He is hit by it as Metal Mario speeds over him, but he grabs onto their rope and water-skis with them. He ends up crashing into a buoy, and sinks back down. Team Star had turned around to pick him up, and Pauline is frustrated due to going from first to last thanks to Daisy. She, however, still cannot hear anything. Rosalina picks up Tanooki Mario and they turn back around.

Team Mushroom, now in first place, cheer at their success.

Peach: it's impossible to take a boat to Central Park, as Central Park is surrounded by land.

As the three teams speed past another buoy, they find themselves in the New York City sewer system. Leshawna prays for a reward of a shower and disinfectant due to the terrible stench of the sewer. After a strange roaring sound his heard, Lindsay asks if it was an alligator. DJ assures her that alligators in sewers are nothing more than an urban myth. Meanwhile, with Team Fall, Bowser also notices the noise. He is interrupted when the alligator snaps at them, jumping over their boat, causing them to panic. Metal Mario speeds past it, while Team Star is shot up in the air after using the alligator's back as a ramp. The alligator, angered, follows them while snapping its jaws. The other two teams make it out of the sewer, with Cat Peach and Baby Rosalina Mario wonders where Rosalina's boat is and the alligator spits Team Star out of its mouth. The three teams' boats reside next to a dock where Luma and Mr.M are standing. Luma laughs about the stench, while wearing a gas mask. He orders Mr.M to make the alligator sign a waiver in order to let it be filmed on the show.

Luma: the second half of the challenge. The teams must follow the paths which Luma has assigned them, get to Turtle Pond, and one member from each team will get an apple from the lake, using their mouth _only_. The other members of the team must load the apple into their carriage and race to the finish line and each team needs to put one member into the carriage, as a baby carriage isn't a baby carriage without a baby.

The teams decide that Baby Peach, Daisy, and Dixie Kong will be the ones to stay in the carriage. Luma assigns Team Mushroom the shortest path, Team Fall the second shortest path, and Team Star receives the longest path. The musical symbol appears. Peach is still in disbelief about the fact that they have to sing in every episode, but Luma orders them to start the challenge .

**Cat Peach:** _What's not to love about New York City?_  
_The taxis honk out a New York ditty!_  
_The crime is high!_  
_The pigeons fly!_  
_What's not to love about New York?_  
**Wario :** _The lights are brighter!_  
_The fun is funner!_  
_The bagels are bagel-er,_  
_And the bums are bummer!_  
_The dirt and grime make every alley shine!_  
_What's not to love about New York?_ Oops!  
**Daisy:** _The stores, and the fashion!_  
_Big shows where stars cash in!_  
_It's crazy, 'cause the city never sleeps!_  
**Mario:** Dance break!  
**Daisy:** For the love of dance, stop!  
**Rosalina, Cat Peach, Pink Gold Peach, and Pauline:** _Subway trains, and the hustle-bustle!_  
**Rosalina,**Cat Peach, Daisy,Pink Gold Peach, and Pauline**: **_Cappuccinos while the mobsters tussle!_  
**Wario:** _And pretzel stands for all us pretzel fans!_  
**Mario:** Whoa, hot, hot, hot!  
**Wario:** _What's not to love?_  
**Wario and Daisy:** _What's not to love?_  
**Pink Gold Peach, Cat Peach, Rosalina, Pauline, Mario, Wario, and Daisy:** _What's not to love... about New York?_

At Turtle Pond, Cat Peach asks how the other two teams arrived at the same time as her team, as Team Mushroom had the shortest path. Daisy explains that Toadette's and Toad's dancing took a while to recover from while Dry Bowser gapes at the size of the apples in the pond. Team Fall sends Metal Mario to get the apple, while Team Mushroom sends Toad, and Team Star sends Rosalina. Pink Gold Peach sees Baby Peach sleeping in her baby carriage, and she switches Baby Peach's baby carriage with a nearby actual baby carriage. Metal Mario pushes the apple back by slamming his head against it, while Toad bites the stem and pulls. However, a turtle jumps on his back, followed by several others, which rip his clothes up. Rosalina reaches her apple, dives underneath it, and balances it on her head.

Toad reaches the end, and Meowser grabs the apple. Toad, exhausted, sinks into the water, but Cat Peach pulls him back up. Team Mushroom runs to the finish line, and Metal Mario gets out of the water. He gives Wendy the apple. Rosalina walks towards the carriage and tosses the apple off of her head on Daisy, and Team Star runs to the finish line.

Team Mushroom arrives first, and the whole team cheers about their victory. However, after hearing baby noises under their apple, Mario removes the apple to reveal that a real baby had been inside the entire time. Toad points out that the carriage isn't theirs. Alejandro gasps and runs back to Turtle Pond, where he switches carriages after the mother discovers that her child is missing and that she had a carriage with a sleeping baby Peach in it. Team Star crosses the finish line, followed by Team Fall, and Team Mushroom in last.

Luma: Team Star are the victors, and congratulates to Team Fall on not coming in last. Luma solemnly tells Team Mushroom that they will have to face elimination, but then takes it back, as it was actually a reward challenge the entire time.

They are overjoyed, while the other two teams aren't as happy.  
Back in the jet, Team Star is at the Barf Bag Ceremony site, although there are three large apples in front of them.

Luma: You can keep or throw away the prizes in the apples.

He tosses a mallet to Tanooki Mario, who smashes the first apple, which contains candy. Rosalina walks over to the second apple and simply opens it by hitting the weak spot. Apples spill out of the side . Pink Gold Peach to open the last apple. She slices it open with her nails, only to find a meat grinder. She throws it out of the plane Pauline pointing out that it might be useful in the future. Luma questions will ever Pink Gold Peach will ever earn the respect of her teammates, then signs off the episode.

Exclusive clip

Rosalina reveals a little fortune-telling method taught to her by a blogger with the apples won from the challenge: by twisting the stems while repeating the letters of the alphabet, the letter it breaks with is the first initial of the person you will eventually marry. However, although she continues to get other letters such as "B" or "D," she desperately can't get "C" and becomes frantic by the end.

Toad's first pet

The origins of the sewer alligator was revealed in a second exclusive clip of the episode. It turns out that it was once a baby alligator belonging to Toad named Vince, but Toad accidentally flushed it down a toilet after giving it a bath in the sink. Toad then appears in the sewers of New York (probably taking place after the challenge is over) where he is happily reunited with Vince.


	6. Aftermath: Zelda Over Troubled Water

Ch 6 Aftermath: Zelda Over Troubled Water

The episode opens with the hosts, Link and Mona, introducing the show. After the introduction,Mona taunts the non-competing contestants who didn't make it into Total Drama World Tour about the fact that they could not compete, in hopes they would retaliate, only to find out that they really don't care. She also tries to annoy Link by bringing up the fact that Tanooki Mario had been flirting with Zelda. They play a brief game of "Truth or Hammer," and things begin to rapidly fall on Link when he keeps insisting he is happy (indicating that he is lying). Then, Link and Mona reveal that two eliminated contestants that are missing.

Waluigi and Mr.L seem to have vanished after their respective eliminations. Waluigi was last seen in Africa, though several people have reported and rumored sightings in Scotland and Sweden. The first is a photo of purple hat coming out of Loch Ness in Scotland. Tetra is then shown to have interviewed the man who took the photo, a stereotypical Scottish man with a strong accent and kilt Tetra can't understand what he says, so she gets angry and throws the microphone down. The microphone rebounds and hits the man in the groin, thereby ending the interview. Link instantly deems the photo a complete hoax. The second sighting is a video, in which a shadow shaped like Waluigi runs through a forest, he falls off a cliff and swears every time he gets hit on the way down. Mona believes that this video may be real because only Waluigi would swear like that. Mr.L is also missing, though hidden cameras on the plane have seen outlines of him for seconds at a time. Mr.L was seen by Wario to be hanging upside-down on the wing of the plane during a storm. His silhouette is also seen while Luma is in his hot tub, but quickly fades away in the steam.

Mona then goes onto to talk about the other two contestants who were eliminated and attempts to introduce Zelda. Link, upset with Zelda over her affair with Tanooki Mario, brings out Diddy instead. They give a short recap of Diddy, which he complains about, saying there is not enough of his "mad skills." Mona then shows another recap, which is a series of clips of him stating random facts and then being injured. Mona then askDiddy to sing. Zero Suit Samus asks her that she's really gonna make him do that, but she misconstrues it as him asking it to be a new song for The Drama Brothers to perform.

**Diddy:** _You might think I know it all  
__And maybe I'm headin' for a fall  
__I'm just that brainiac guy  
__Left alone to sit and cry.  
__Honey...  
__I have some questions for you first  
__Girl...  
__Take some time to school me  
__Quench my thirst... for knowledge  
__Cause, gosh!  
__I just gotta know...  
__How'd you get so hot?_  
****Iggy and Ludwig**:** _Baby!_  
**Diddy:**_ You're so smokin' hot!_  
****Iggy and Ludwig**:** _Baby!_  
**Diddy:** _My physics know-how ain't got a hope_  
_Of explaining why your butt's so dope_  
****Iggy and Ludwig**:** _Baby, Baby_  
_You bend my space time continuum_  
****Iggy and Ludwig**:** _Baby, Baby_  
_Then you shake what your mama gave you-em!_  
****Iggy and Ludwig**:** _Baby, Baby_  
_I don't even hardly know my name._  
**Iggy and Ludwig:** _Baby, Baby_  
_Cause when you walk in the room, nobody lookin' the same!_  
**Ludwig:** _Baby!_  
**Iggy:**_ Baby!_  
**Diddy:** _Baby!_ _(beat boxes) Gosh! (beat boxes)_  
**Link:** Uh, you think we might need to get some security out here?  
**Mona:** Marry me, Iggy! _(faints)_  
**Diddy:** Alright!  
_I demand a scientific investigation_  
_To whether you're even from the human nation_  
_I swear you're changing my molecular structure_  
_With all your sexy ions_  
_You make my heart rupture!_

Link calls for security as Goombella, Birdo, and Saphire Rosalina get into a catfight while Mona faints after screaming over Iggy. Link then signs off for commercial, wondering if they would even be back.

When they come back from commercial, Link and Mona banter before they begin talking about a "riot" that was caused by The Drama Brothers' fans. The band was being chased by "dumb girls" according to Samus, wearing "dumb plaid skirts." Mona then attempts to bring Bridgette out again, but Geoff says that "That's Gonna Leave a Mark" should come next. Mona asks for Zelda to come out, but Geoff instead shows a clip of Izzy and Chef fighting that he said was so violent it deserves its own section, much to Mona's then demands that Zelda come out. Zelda is shown to have locked herself in the green room, only to be coaxed out by Beth. Bridgette is shown to be nervous about being interviewed, especially after cheating on Link. Birdo convinces her to come out and sing, but she only will if she can sing "her way." Link complies.

**Zelda:** _I'm sorry, so sorry._  
_Sorry like a flower after the first frost._  
_And I'm sorry, like a mitten that's been dropped and feels so lost._  
_Oops, I really messed up._  
_At least I 'fessed up!_  
**Link:** You didn't 'fess up, you got caught on national TV!  
**Diddy:** It's international, _Link_, Total Drama is seen all over the world!  
**Link:** Ugh!  
****Zelda**:** _But I'm sorry, so sorry._  
_Sorry like a surfer who's busted her board!_  
_And I'm sorry like the band when they played a wrong chord..._  
_Oops, I really screwed up._  
_I felt some dude up!_  
**Link:** International TV, huh? In front of all my friends!  
****Zelda**:** _But, I'm sorry, so sorry!_  
_Geoff, I really think you rule._  
_You're so cute that you make me drool!_  
_And if you give me one more chance..._  
_I'll do my happy, happy dance!_  
** Link :** You _are_ pretty cute when you dance... aw, no, no!  
****Zelda**:** _Link, you're the one for me._  
_And I'm so incredibly, wildly, madly, crazily..._  
_Oh, so completely, infinitely, beyond..._  
_Sorry._

but Link does not fully accept her then shows Zelda's "recap" which is entirely composed of clips of her with Tanooki Mario. Link gets frustrated even further. After a video guest asks Zelda if she would make out with another pole, Bridgette and Geoff start bickering, much to Mona's pleasure. Mona then declares it a "Total Smackdown," a new segment she came up with that involves the two teens in a boxing arena and preparing to fight each other. They begin the segment, but instead of fighting, they end up making out. Mona gets incredibly frustrated and quits the show, while Goombella flirts with the pole. Samus then angrily signs off the show by singing "because they told her to." She, however, gets angry first and yells "Aw, forget this!" and kicks one of the stage props off set.

Exclusive clip

It is revealed that Iggy was kidnapped by the fan girls and is tied at the front of their school bus with his guitar. As the bus drives away from the Aftermath studio, Iggy goes on about the Drama Brothers might not be reuniting soon due to "artistic differences" and also about the hardships of being famous. However, he adds that he won't be the kind of celebrity that complains about the fans. Iggy then started playing his guitar and sings as the bus then crashes into something off-screen.


	7. Slap Slap Revolution

CH 7 Slap Slap Revolution

Contestants: Mario,Princess Peach, Princess Rosalina,Princess Daisy ,Metal Mario,Wario ,Pauline,Pink Gold Peach, Cat Peach , Dry Bowser, Meowser,Bowser,Toad,Toadette,Wendy o. Koopa, Dixie Kong,Tanooki Mario,Baby Peach, Baby Rosalina

Elimination : Mr.L,Waluigi,Diddy Kong,Zelda

Ch 7 Slap Slap Revolution

The episode opens with Team Mushroom and Team Fall in the economy class section of the Airplane. Bowser begins to talk about how happy he is that the last episode was a reward challenge and not an elimination. Mario points out that they still lost the last challenge, but Bowser is confident that with Mario as the leader ,and begins to dance around the plane to prove his point. However when they hit turbulence, a hole opens in the plane causing Bowser to get sucked through it again. However instead of getting stuck, he completely flies out of the plane, barely managing to hold on. Team Fall saves him before Dixie blocks the hole using a large crate.

Meanwhile, in first class, while Rosalina and Peach enjoy some chocolates , Pink Gold Peach and Rosalina go over who they think will be eliminated next. Toad then notices that they have reached the German Alps as he takes note of the mountains outside of the plane window. The teams are then dumped into avalanche territory. Luma then has the teams sing in a musical challenge. However, they must sing softly or risk a "song-avalanche,"

**Toad:** _Keep it down, so I can win the loot!_

_Wario_**:** _Try, I will, but I still got to fart! No toot!_

**Toad and Pauline:** Shhhh!  
**Pauline:** _Toot on, but you're still out of luck. You suck the lemon chuck._

**Rosalina:** _Wait till you're voted out for being such a lout!_

**Peach:** _I'll dance a jig when Luma shoves you out the plane!_  
**Tanookai Mario:** _When you don't hold back and lead the pack, truly there is nothing stopping you, you, you._  
**Cat Peach:** _Swimming in your eyes, it's butterflies, and suddenly there's nothing I can't do._

An avalanche is created by the noise and the teams are swept down the mountain. In the confessional, Peach notices that Tanookai Mario has been singing while flirting with Cat Peach and knows Tanookai Mario is up to no good.

When they make it up the hill, Wario sees a pile of meat. Luma explains that each team's challenge is to grind their respective piles of meat into a giant sausage and then ride the sausage down to the bottom of the icy hill. Luma makes sure to point out that if they had an electric meat grinder, the job could have been done within seconds. Team Star yells at Pink Gold Peach for tossing out their electric meat grinder reward that they could have used here to easily win the challenge. Team Mushroom makes a large sausage with Peach grinding, Mario shoveling the meat and Cat Peach packing it down. During the challenge, a seagull gets through into the grinder and it loses all of its feathers. Even though it gets out alive, the seagull isn't all that happy. Team Fall has Bowser stuff meat into the sausage skin, Metal Mario grind and Wendy pack it down, while Dixie makes sure that Baby Rosalina doesn't get into the meat grinder again. Metal Mario makes fun of Tanooki Mario because of the fact that his team has a "tiny sausage." Tanooki Mario then points out that Team Fall doesn't even have a sausage and the team discovers that Bowser ate all of their meat. Metal Mario asks Luma if they can use Bowser as their ride since he is stuffed with meat and Luma allows it. The two teams head down the mountain, while Team Star is still at the top with their sausage. Pauline then has an idea to stomp on it to make a snowboard, which works for a while until they all fall off and roll down the hill.

Before the challenge started, Luma brought in two goats. One was a regular adult mountain goat and the other was a baby goat. The baby goat looked harmless at first, but it ended up being carnivorous and it attacked and ate the adult goat. During the challenge, the same baby goat attacks Team Mushroom . Toad holds it up and it hits a passing tree, save the other contestants from being attacked. Meanwhile, Tanooki Mario is seen steering Bowser past some rocks, gaining quick speed and thus cross the finish line first. This makes Team Fall winners for that part of the challenge. Team Star comes in last after taking one jump and all falling off of their sausage. Team Fall rewards for winning the first part are sturdy helmets. Team Mushroom gets traditional German hats and Team Star get Swiss ones and someone on their team has to wear a lederhosen. Tanooki Mario tries to convince Pauline to do it, saying that she'll look hot in it. This idea excites her and she begs Luma for it, but the fact that she wants it makes Luma want to give it to someone else and Luma ends up having to wear it.  
Mr. M begins to teach the contestants the dance moves, which Rosalina quickly masters. In the confessional, she was trained to dance a lot as a child. She states that this didn't help her make many friends, but she didn't care, asking the camera who needed friends when you had . Cat Peach tries to dance, but has problems, earning mockery from Pauline. Tanooki Mario tells her to ignore the mockery and that he is fabulous and then sse scolds Pauline, claiming she's above petty teasing which Pauline denies in the confessional. After seeing him flirt with Cat Peach , Metal Mario scolds Tanooki Mario , who admits he's working an angle by flirting with Cat Peach which makes Metal Mario begin to suspect Tanooki Mario isn't the kind person he'd been making himself out to be.

Rosalina tries to warn Cat Peach to be careful with Tanooki Mario, but Cat Peach ignores it by claiming Rosalina is jealous. In the confessional, Cat Peach states that "anyone Rosalina can't stand must be good." Luma then reveals the twist in the challenge: the dance panels they are standing on are rigged with electrodes and if the contestants stop dancing, the electrodes will shock them. The goal is to knock the other contestant off the platform by slapping or kicking them while dancing.

The challenge begins and Metal Mario faces off against Cat Peach , Rosalina against Bowser, Tanooki Mario against Mario, and Peach against Dry Bowser. Metal Mario is kicked off the board by an angry Cat Peach and she gets electrocuted twice. Mario is hesitant to slap Tanooki Mario and when he does so, he closes his eyes and misses, so Tanooki Mario quickly slaps him back and knocks him off. Upon seeing this, Peach gets mad and furiously kicks Dry Bowser off. Bowser gets shocked when he stops moving because of stomach-ache and the raw meat he had eaten gets fried in his stomach, causing him to vomit it in sausage form and then pass out, falling off of the platform.  
In the final round, Cat Peach squares off against Rosalina, with Tanooki Mario against Dry Bowser. Cat Peach slaps Rosalina off when she insults her and then deliberately leaps off of the platform to attack Rosalina (thus unintentionally throwing the challenge for her team)." She proceeds to beat up Rosalina, leaving her face considerably bruised and knocking out one of her front teeth. Upon seeing this, Tanooki Mario stands still in surrender and allows himself to be knocked off the platform by Dry Bowser . Luma declares Team Star the winner. Metal Mario angrily scolds Tanooki Mario for losing so easily, but Tanooki Mario explains that Rosalina sacrificed herself to distract him, which Rosalina claims is true. In the confessional, Pink Gold Peach is skeptical of this, but claims that Rosalina indirectly helped them win anyway and that getting beaten up was the best way to "take one for the team."

Back on the plane, Rosalina is skeptical of why Tanooki Mario lost the challenge and confronts him, asking him why he took a dive. Tanooki Mario avoids responding and instead flirts with her, which greatly infuriates her and makes her storm away. As she does, she walks past Metal Mario, along with Bowser , who is eating sausages. Metal Mario asks Bowser if those were the same sausages he threw up earlier, leaving Bowserawkwardly not responding.

At the Barf Bag Ceremony, Peach receives the first of five barf bags, and Mario,Meowser,Toad ,Toadette receives the second, third ,fourth and last. Thus, Cat Peach and Baby Peach is voted off. They are shocked at this decision. Cat Peach tries to defend herself and claims that she is "fabulous" and "seized the day," but Luma doesn't care and pushes them out the door. However, Cat Peach manages to barely hold onto the door while almost out of the plane, but Tanooki Mario emerges from behind one of the nearby tiki statues and blows her a kiss with an evil smile. Cat Peach realizes at that moment that Tanooki Mario has tricked her throughout the episode, and utters, "You!" Tanooki Mario then grabs her hand and pulls it off the door, sending her tumbling out of the Jet. The episode ends after Luma signs off and rhetorically asks if Team Mushroom can still call themselves that after they've lost so many challenges.

Exclusive clip  
Cat Peach is seen taking the Drop of Shame. She talks about Tanooki Mario being evil and not believing she was tricked. She tells promises that Tanooki Mario is going to pay. Eventually, she lands at the Alps and encounters the baby goat from before. The camera cuts off as the goat attacks Cat Peach .


	8. The Am-Ah-Zon Race

Ch 8 The Am-Ah-Zon Race

Contestants: Mario,Princess Peach, Princess Rosalina,Princess Daisy ,Metal Mario,Wario ,Pauline,Pink Gold Peach, Dry Bowser, Meowser,Bowser,Toad,Toadette,Wendy o. Koopa, Dixie Kong,Tanooki Mario, Baby Rosalina

Elimination : Mr.L,Waluigi,Diddy Kong,Zelda,Cat Peach,Baby Peach

Ch 8 The Am-Ah-Zon Race

The episode opens with Team Mushroom and Team Fall in economy class, while Team Star is enjoying first class yet again. In economy class, Toad is fast asleep until a rat falls into his mouth, surprising him enough to wake him up. Bowser is shown having a nightmare about the plane crashing and after over-reacting to Wendy 's plea to pipe down, he accidentally punches him in the eye. This annoys Wendy , but she dismisses this by saying, "Nothing a little ice and revenge won't fix." Bowser appears relieved, but does a double take when he hears the word "revenge." However, Wendy insists that he misheard her and inquires Bowser about any life-threatening allergies. Bowser then suspects in the confessional that Wendy may not like him. In first class, Rosalina, who is still missing a tooth from when Cat Peach attacked her in the previous episode, tries covering up her bruises with makeup. Pauline sarcastically tells Rosalina that she looks really good, while Rosalina scoffs and shuts the mirror she was using. Luma then announces that their next destination is the Amazon. Luma laughs over the intercom, warning Team Star about wishing for good luck.

The three teams exit the plane as Luma welcomes them to Peru. He explains that the challenge is to hike along an ancient Peruvian trail that goes all the way to Machu Picchu. In the ruins, one team must find the golden treasure. The first team to find the treasure will fly first-class to their next location while the losers will send someone home. Luma begins to list the dangerous animals in the Amazon and Daisy raises his hand. Luma, already knowing the question of Daisy's many allergies in the Amazon, pulls out an EpiPen. Daisy makes a grab for it, however, Luma tells him that it wouldn't make sense to give it to the person with the allergies in case he passed out. Pauline pleads to be given the responsibility, but after Mario begs Pink Gold Peach to with puppy eyes, Pink Gold Peach holds it instead of Pauline ,which making Daisy happy. Luma then warns the teams of the Zing-Zings, a tribe which has never made contact with the humans. Dry Bowser asks how far the trip is and to the teens' dismay, it is an eighteen-hour trip. Luma then gives each team walkie-talkies, in case of an emergency.

The hiking trip begins, and Team Mushroom chooses the left path. Metal Mario makes his team also choose the left path. Pauline suggests that Team Star choose the right path, but Dry Bowser thinks that they should choose the left path, as if they chose that path and were wrong, they would still be with the other teams. Daisy agrees with Dry Bowser, Rosalina taunts Daisy and tells her to decide, as she had jinxed the team with her talk about good luck. Team Star ends up taking the path on the right.

Team Mushroom reaches the zip-line first and they earn the privilege of using the T-Bar. Mario zip-lines down, while Peach rides on his shoulders. Meanwhile, Team Star hikes down the right path after separating from everyone else. Daisy thanks Pink Gold Peach for taking her EpiPen, but she confesses that she has no idea how to use it. Daisy leers at her and explains that if he gets bitten, then she has to jam it into her naked butt cheek. Pink Gold Peach, disgusted, tosses the EpiPen back to Daisy. Suddenly, Daisy is grabbed by an enormous mosquito, but Rosalina knocks it down with a stone. She catches her as he falls . Team Fall reaches the zip-line, and Metal Mario asks where the T-Bar is. Bowser rides using his hands. He sinks into the water as the zip-line hits a low point, and is nibbled on by piranhas.

While walking through the forest, Team Star is stopped in their tracks as they notice two Zing-Zings sitting around a fire. Wario stops the girls and tells him that he has it covered, although a Zing-Zing appears directly beside him, which frightens him. They are held at spear point, and Pauline desperately calls Luma for help. However, there are no batteries in the walkie-talkie since Mr.M took them to play video games. Meanwhile, Team Fall still needs Metal Mario, Baby Rosalina, and Wendy to cross the zip-line to the bottom. Metal Mario removes his pants and uses it as a makeshift T-Bar. It works for a short while, but his pants catch on fire, and he falls into the water. Wendy decides to go next, and puts Baby Rosalina in her backpack before sliding across the zip-line, knocking over Bowser and Dixie as she reaches the shore.

The Zing-Zings have tied up Team Star to a tree, and Daisy suggests that the batteries in the flashlight in her back right pocket could be used inside the walkie-talkie. However, she cannot reach it. Pink Gold Peach tells her at she can get it, but Rosalina rejects the idea and tells Pauline to, since she's the closest. Pauline removes many items out of Daisy's pockets, Pauline continues to search Daisy's pocket, but ends up accidentally injecting herself with her EpiPen. Daisy calms her nerves by telling her that she would be fine, and that the injection is basically a large adrenaline rush. Tanooki Mario digs in Daisy's other pocket and finds the flashlight, and Daisy laughs about getting her pockets confused.

Team Fall finds a place to set camp, and Bowser begins to complain about the lack of food ,Team Mushroom runs into Luma, and Meowser begs for food. Luma awards them a crate full of bananas for being in first place. Suddenly, his walkie-talkie activates, and Pauline is heard speaking. Luma nonchalantly thinks that she is in trouble, then cuts to a commercial break. As the show returns, Pauline is heard panicking through the walkie-talkie again. Rosalina and Pink Gold Peach add on that they are getting held at spear point by the Zing-Zings and that Pauline accidentally used the EpiPen on herself and is now going crazy. Peach exclaims about Team Mushroom being in first place, and then addresses Metal Mario . Luma tells Team Star to remain calm, but then, the chime for a musical number is heard. Rosalina is in disbelief, while Bowser asks if Team Fall is forced to sing backup. Luma then commands that the song is all Team Star, and that it must end with a solo from Rosalina.

**Rosalina:** _We should have just gone left. We wouldn't be in this mess!_  
**Pink Gold Peach:** _I said so too, but then Pauline used Daisy's EpiPen!_  
**Rosalina:** _Now if she gets bitten..._  
**Daisy:**_ My obituary's written!_  
**Pauline**:_ (rapping) Tied up, rope is no joke!_  
_Spears in our face, get us out of this place._  
_Ain't having the luck that I anticipated._  
_Probably means I'm eliminated. Yeah, I'm out!_  
**Rosalina:**O-o-out!_ooh,ooh__ yeah. Yeah. Yeah_

Afterwards, the Zing-Zings notice Rosalina's missing tooth. Rosalina misconstrues their reaction as an insult, asking Pauline if her missing tooth is that hideous. The Zing-Zings then brush over some large leaves to reveal a tiki of a goddess that resembles Rosalina with a gold tooth. Daisy worries at the fact that since Rosalina is their alleged goddess, the rest of Team Star would be "expendable." With night fallen, Peach wakes up to a pattering sound. She shines her flashlight on Mario, and he notices that he had been slapping monkeys who wanted their bananas, not bugs. At Team Fall's campfire, Bowser hears a growling noise. He wonders if it had been the fire, but Dixie reminds him that fires don't growl. Bowser jokingly mentions that since Wendy made the fire, it could growl due to being a "Spanish fire." Bowser blows on the fire, illuminating their campsite and revealing five strange caterpillar-like creatures. Their fire is extinguished by one of the creature's sneezes, and they are ambushed.

Back with Team Star, the two Zing-Zings give her a gold tooth in place of her recently lost one, pleasing her. Pauline comments rapidly about the tooth, still undergoing the effects of Daisy's EpiPen shot. Mario has bandaged the monkeys which he had hurt earlier and began to walk down the trail with the rest of his team . But, he steps on a twig and awakens the monkeys, causing them to attack him, while Peach watches in fright. The next morning, Team Fall wakes up, covered in welts from the recent attack. Wendy is over insistent to not do headcount, stating he felt that they were behind to take a head count, however in reality he was determined to leave Bowser behind.

Team Mushroom reaches Machu Picchu first, and Luma, once again, announces that they are maintaining the first place slot. He worries about Mario condition. Team Fall arrives at Machu Picchu second. But Luma does not allow them to begin searching the ruins until their entire team arrives. Metal Mario accuses him of making the rules as he goes along, and Luma dismisses it as old news. Wendy then goes on a search for Bowser.

Team Star , still in the same place as the previous day, is wide awake except for Pauline, who is sound asleep due to the aftermath of Daisy's EpiPen. Pauline's snoring begins to irritate Pink Gold Peach, saying that it's "driving her crazy," but Tanooki Mario corrects her, and says that it's driving Pink Gold Peach "crazier." Tanooki Mario then orders Rosalina to get the Zing-Zings to untie them, but Rosalina defends them, arguing that they might become angry and make a sacrifice. Wario agrees with Rosalina in fear. In another part of the dense jungle, Wendy finds Bowser stuck in a large cocoon. He asks what happened, but Bowser holds Wendy accountable of the entire situation that Wendy was awake while the others were sleeping when a caterpillar took him away. Wendy lies and says that Baby Rosalina, Metal Mario,and Dixie went ahead without Bowser purposefully, and that he was Bowser's only true friend. Bowser comments that he has never been as scared of a friend before as that moment. Wendy then releases Bowser from the cocoon, which causes him to fall to the ground, and they head back to Machu Picchu.

Wendy and Bowser run back to their team, and Luma allows them to begin searching. Almost immediately after, Metal Mario announces that he has found the treasure. Luma walks over to Bowser and Metal Mario, who are struggling to remove a small pillar from the ground. Luma tells them that they have the wrong treasure, and when Peach approaches him with a small golden statue, he crowns Team Mushroom the winners of the challenge. Metal Mario removes the pillar, and as the sun casts upon its ominous blue tip, the ruins begin to shake violently. Luma, Team Mushroom, and Team Fall evacuate quickly as the place begins to fall apart.

Mr.M finds Team Star, but is stopped by Rosalina who orders him to kneel down before the Zing-Zings. Mr.M disregards her and then slices the ropes which tied Team Star, and reveals that the Zing-Zings were two local Peruvian teenage actors. Rosalina is disgusted by the fact that they put a gold tooth in her mouth, and Daisy taunts her. Mr.M reminds them that they lost the challenge and must vote someone off. Daisy is suddenly bitten by a red ant, one of his life-threatening allergies. Wario goes as far as to try and suck the poison out of his thumb, causing Daisy to look away. Rosalina wonders who to blame for all this, then notices Pauline and addresses her as she wakes up. Pauline asks if they had won the challenge, giving her angry glares from Pink Gold Peach, Dry Bowser, and Daisy.

In the first-class section, DJ and Lindsay relax for the first time. DJ helps himself to a cookie, Meanwhile, Rosalina, Pink Gold Peach, and Daisy are sitting in the dining hall discussing the elimination. Daisy then joins Pink Gold Peach and Rosalina in their plot to vote off Pauline

At the Barf Bag Ceremony, Wendy appears beside Rosalina. Less than thrilled to see her, she tells her to cheer up, as her departure will help her in the game. Luma begins the elimination ceremony, and makes a joke about Daisy's swollen thumb. He then reveals the votes, which show that Rosalina, Pink Gold Peach , and Daisy all voted for Pauline, Pauline voted for Rosalina, and Tanooki Mario voted for Pink Gold Peach. Heartbroken, Pink Gold Peach sobs, in the confessional, she asks why Tanooki Mario would vote her. Luma then reveals Pauline will be taking the Drop of Shame, Everyone celebrate at this, while in the confessional, Pauline swears revenge on her team before jumping out of the plane . Luma then mocks Rosalina and signs off the show.


	9. Can't Help Falling in Louvre

Ch 9 Can't Help Falling in Louvre

Contestants: Mario, Peach, Rosalina,Daisy ,Metal Mario,Wario ,Pink Gold Peach, Dry Bowser, Meowser,Bowser,Toad,Toadette,Wendy o. Koopa, Dixie Kong,Tanooki Mario, Baby Rosalina

Elimination : Mr.L,Waluigi,Diddy Kong,Zelda,Cat Peach,Baby Peach,Pauline

Ch 9 Can't Help Falling in Louvre

The episode opens with Team Mushroom in first class for the first time, with Peach asked Mario what today was but Mario do not known what she talks about in the confessional Peach is mad at Mario for forget about their One-year anniversary. "Toad says that he will now become a vegan." Toadette misunderstands Toad, thinking he said he was "Megan." Meanwhile, in the economy class section, Dixie complains about missing Diddy . Bowser tries to relate to Tyler by bringing up his death wife , but is unable to think of anything positive to say about her, they realize Baby Rosalina is missing. Tanooki Mario then reveals that he saw her go into the cockpit with Mr.M

The camera then switches to the cockpit, where Baby Rosalina begins to press buttons for fun, messing with the plane's flight pattern. Rosalina calls Metal Mario out on Baby Rosalina being "out of control" and claims that her team never gets distracted by boys. Metal Mario points over to Daisy, who is crying over Luigi and eating ice cream. Rosalina then drags Daisy out of the section.

While this is going on, Baby Rosalina is still messing with the plane and informs the contestants on the intercom to look out the window to watch the plane do somersaults, which causes the plane crash. They arrive in Paris, right outside the Louvre. Luma and Mr.M argue about the crash landing, but then soon move on to Luma introducing the challenge. Luma flips through his cue cards on Paris very quickly, not bothering to mention the details. Peach is still mad at Mario for forget about their One-year anniversary .

Then, Luma continues introducing the challenge, handing out pictures of statues for the teams to work with. Tanooki Mario is confused because they are unavailable to use, due to location and other factors. Luma explains that Mr.M made replicas and Mr.M runs off to complete his task. Luma also introduces the "motivation," which are angry animals, which will be chasing the teams. The challenge is to find the pieces of their assigned statue and put the pieces back together. The contestants begin the challenge, with Wendy forcing Mario to be nice towards Peach, in an effort to get her to stop crying over him. Therefore, neither of them participate in the challenge. Team Mushroom then tries to complete the challenge with Toad planning on losing the game. Team Fall gets further into the challenge, after Metal Mario tells Baby Rosalina they are playing "sculpture piece bingo" against Mr.M, who is currently winning and she runs off, determined to not let him win.

Meanwhile, while Mario is still trying to calm Peach down, she sings Paris in the Springtime and continues to be angry about Mario forget their One-year anniversary.

**Peach:** _I love Paris in the springtime!_  
_Je t'aime Paris in the fall!_  
**Mario:** That's great, Peach! Keep going!  
**Peach:** _It's the city of love in the summer!_  
_But now, it's just a bummer! 'Cause..._  
_Mario broke my heart and chewed it up and spit it out and then, stepped on it and threw it down a sewer and called it names and then laughed!_  
_Oui, my friends! You must never trust a boy!_  
_Oui, my friends! They will treat you like a toy!_  
_Oui, my friends! They will-!_  
_Aww..._  
_Break your heart and chew it up and spit it out and step on it and throw it down a sewer and call it names, and then laugh!_  
**Mario:** Wait up, Peach!  
**Metal Mario:** _Oui, my friend! You are going to make it through!_  
**Noah:** _Um, non, my friend. That thing just burned off my shoe._  
**Peach:** _Oui, my friends! All I did was love him true!_  
**Wendy:** Mario! What are you doing?  
**Mario:** I'm trying!  
**Peach:** _Oui, my friends! Now, I'm stuck telling you..._  
_If you fall in love with a boy in your kingdom, and then audition to get on the same show as him, and finally get on the same as show as him, and be nice to him and do nothing but kiss-up, you will still-_  
_Oui, end up in Paris!_  
_Oui, feeling disparaisse!_  
_And the boy won't even take you outside!_  
**Wendy:** All she wants to do is go outside?! Do it, Mario!

During the song, she states she wishes to be taken outside, which Wendy forces him to do. Noah is then chosen to navigate through some lasers for his team because he is the smallest member. At the same time,Toad's become an easy target for the animals, who are also fueled by the anger of him hurting them over the series as well. He ends up hurting multiple animals with a golf cart he is riding on and ruins his team's chances of winning when he crashes into their almost built statue. . Luma says that the team who wins the challenge stays for another episode, but Mario drags an extremely sad Peach and angrily tells her to stop her from crying. Peach finally tells Mario that he forget their One-year anniversary , Mario say that he is sorry for forget their One-year anniversary. Peach forgive Him .

Team Mushroom ends up losing the challenge. However, Luma then announces that due to the situation for the team, both Toad and Peach have to create outfits for a "walk off" to see who is leaving. While Peach tries very hard to make a great outfit for Meowser that displays her fashion, Toad does everything in his power to sabotage the contest for his own defeat, including choosing Rosalina as his model and forcing her to dress akin to himself . The outfits are judged by Pink Gold Peach, Wario, and Luma, and Mario comes out on top, as they think Peach's outfit is too busy and over-the-top. Toad and Peach are both disappointed.

Peach is then sent home, making Mario upset. However, he cheers up when he realizes that his friends will be able to see his girlfriend on television. They are unable to kiss, due to Luma saying that they don't have enough time left. Luma then signs off the show, after Peach jumps off of the plane, accidentally hitting her head on top of the plane's drop-zone in the process.

Exclusive clip

Peach, who is hanging upside-down from a statue after her landing, is seen trying to unlatch herself from her parachute. She eventually sees a mime and asks him for help. However, she thinks that the mime is mocking her, causing her to yell at him.


	10. Newf Kids on the Rock

Ch 10 Newf Kids on the Rock

Contestants: Mario, Rosalina, Daisy ,Metal Mario,Wario ,Pink Gold Peach, Dry Bowser, Meowser,Bowser,Toad,Toadette,Wendy o. Koopa, Dixie Kong,Tanooki Mario, Baby Rosalina

Elimination : Mr.L,Waluigi,Diddy Kong,Zelda,Cat Peach,Baby Peach,Pauline,Peach

Ch 10 Newf Kids on the Rock

The episode begins in the first class section with Pink Gold Peach and Daisy sitting together. Rosalina suddenly begins to climb in through an air vent above them, explaining that she is sneaking into the economy class to spy on Team Fall and what's left of Team Mushroom. She elaborates that Team Star needs to make an alliance with them before the opposition does. However, because her team believes she has feelings for Mario, they think she is really going down there to spy on him, much to her vehement protest.

The scene changes to the economy class section where Team Mushroom is seen sitting across from Team Fall . Metal Mario is nervous about having to make an alliance with them, explaining how he was "the allianc-ee, not the alliance-er."

Dixie gives Metal Mario some advice on how to ask him, saying that it is like asking someone out. However, this backfires due to Metal Mario taking the advice too literally and attempting to set Wendy up with Dixie. Dry Bowser chides them, explaining that they cannot just barge into an alliance. Unfortunately, an angry Mario chooses this moment to yell at Toad for being the cause of Peach's elimination. At the mention of this, Rosalina then falls out from a compartment above Team Fall . Both Metal Mario and Wendy are amused by this and Metal Mario inquires whether she was spying on them, to which Rosalina vehemently denies. Before going back to first class, Rosalina issues a ticket to Baby Rosalina for having dirty socks.

The plane then lands in the middle of the ocean and the contestants are shoved out of the Total Drama Jumbo Jet, Mario immediately begins to panic due to his fear of water, but is rescued by Rosalina, who is still attempting to form an alliance with him. Wendy points out a flaw in Rosalina's plan, irritating her further. Luma then shows up on a boat, wearing a raincoat and talking in a Newfoundland accent, explaining that Newfoundland was where he was born and that the first challenge of the day was to reach a set of boats and row them all the way to the shore.

When the challenge begins, Daisy attempts to take over leadership of Team Star, only to be chided by Rosalina. While Daisy and Rosalina constantly argue, Dixie makes it to his boat, quickly complimenting his team's swimming skills and then assisting Metal Mario, the second to arrive, onto the boat. The rest of Team Fall make it to the boat and then drag a struggling Bowser to them using a fishing net, which is met with happiness by Baby Rosalina. When the race begins, Rosalina switches over to Team Mushroom's boat in order to help him stay in the game, the musical chime goes off and the contestants begin singing, "Sea Shanty Mix." realizes that if he does not sing, he will be automatically eliminated. Mario refuses to sing

**Toadette:** _We're heading down to Newfoundland, that rocky eastern shore!_  
**Wario:** _I'll have the shrimp, mussels, cod, and the lobster thermidor!_  
**Daisy:** _I can't get a thing to bite, so we better get there first!_  
**Tanooki Mario:** _Row harder, faster, both of you. For the win, work up a thirst!_ Stroke, stroke, stroke!  
**Rosalina:** _It's a sea shanty, and it's darn catchy!_ Yes! Go on, Mario, your turn! (Mario_ silently shakes his head_)

**Bowser :** Wendy_, you're a nut-bar, but you sure can catch a fish!_

**Wendy:** _Thanks, there, B'y, you're right kind to my partner, he's Irish._ And if you want the next drill, he's all yours!  
**Pink Gold Peach and Dry Bowser:** _Trying our best, Daisy, our arms are getting fried!_  
**Pink Gold Peach:** Courtney, do you see?  
**Daisy:** Could it be? _Steer hard starboard side!_  
**Rosalina:** _It's a sea shanty, and it's darn catchy!_  
**Mario:** _No, you can't catch me, with a sea shanty!_

Mario is tricked into doing so by Rosalina. Due to a series of unexpected events, Team Mushroom and Rosalina arrive at the island first followed shortly by Team Fall. Team Star however, is nowhere in sight, leaving Rosalina to face the team punishment of cleaning the seafood Team Fall brought in and shucking several giant clams for Luma.

Meanwhile, Pink Gold Peach and Daisy climb up a rocky mountain, trying to reach what appears to be Luigi at the top .With Team Star still missing, the next challenge involves Team Fall competing against what remains of Team Mushroom. The challenge is a relay, for the first part, Wendy and Meowser have to chug jugs of apple vinegar, then tag Toad and Metal Mario, who have to decipher a sentence given by Luma' cousin, Jerd McLean, who speaks in a very thick accent and for the final round has to kiss a cod "like he means it." Meowser easily chugs the vinegar, even asking for chips to go with it, Mario still refuses to do the challenge, but is once again tricked into completing it by Rosalina, he unintentionally deciphers Jerd's sentence as well, putting Team Mushroom in the finals. Metal Mario then manages to understand Jerd's next sentence, putting both teams in the finals.

Back at the mountain, Pink Gold Peach and Daisy finally reach the summit, only to discover that they had mistaken an odd-shaped rock for Luigi. Disappointed and confused, both girls return to the boat, where Tanooki Mario explains that missing someone can cause hallucinations. Daisy confesses that she really does miss Luigi badly, but doesn't understand why Pink Gold Peach would see him. Pink Gold Peach nervously agrees.

For the final challenge, both Mario and Dixie must kiss a fish. Mario refuses, only for Rosalina to point out that this fish has an Egyptian symbol on it, and that kissing the fish it's good luck . Mario doesn't believe her, but when Wendy agrees, he accepts the idea and kisses the fish. In order to get Dixie to kiss the fish, Metal Mario advises her to pretend its Diddy . This works and both contestants begin to make-out with their fish, ending the challenge in a tie.

Team Star finally arrives and Pink Gold Peach takes the blame for their loss, prompting Rosalina to yell at her and proclaiming that she is going to vote Pink Gold Peach off. Luma then announces that in celebration of them being in his homeland, the episode will be a reward challenge instead of an elimination. Team Mushroom and Team Fall are both entitled to a delicious fish and clam chowder dinner. Both teams are enjoying their meals when Wendy finds one of Wario's socks in his soup, courtesy of an annoyed Rosalina. Afterwards, she walks alone to the shore and show the audience a bucket of fish, each with an identical symbol drawn upon them. He explains that this was all part of his plan, releases the fish into the water, and then walks back to the house in silence. Luma then comes from nowhere, calling Wendy, "A reality producer's dream, and everyone else's nightmare" before signing off the show.

Exclusive clip

In an exclusive clip depicting events after the episode ends, Wario is seen back in the boathouse, digging through a large pot full of water. He finds several various items inside. First is a pair of underwear, which he suddenly eats. Then, he finds a chicken hat, which he places on his head. Next is a music player, which, when turned on, plays Sea Shanty Mix. Then he pulls out Mr.L, who is still in hiding. The two repeatedly scream in shock at each other back and forth for a while, before Wario grabs the lid of the pot and slams it onto Mr.L's head.


	11. Jamaica Me Sweat

Ch 11 Jamaica Me Sweat

Contestants: Mario, Rosalina, Daisy ,Metal Mario,Wario ,Pink Gold Peach, Dry Bowser, Meowser,Bowser,Toad,Toadette,Wendy o. Koopa, Dixie Kong,Tanooki Mario, Baby Rosalina

Elimination : Mr.L,Waluigi,Diddy Kong,Zelda,Cat Peach,Baby Peach,Pauline,Peach

Ch 11 Jamaica Me Sweat

The episode opens with Team Fall and Team Mushroom's remaining contestant, relaxing in the first class section. Mario talks about his new good luck charm, Irene, the cod he had to kiss in Newf Kids on the Rock that had an Egyptian symbol on its side (that was painted on by Wendy, unknown to Mario). And it renewing his spirit and drive in the competition. Toadette quickly reclines in her chair, accidentally kicking Toad in the groin, causing him to curl up and cringe in pain. The scene switches to Team Star complaining about being in the economy class section of the plane, then switches back to first class, where Toad is telling Meowser about his plan to break up with Toadette .

While flying over Jamaica, Luma and Mr.M discover that the plane has run out of fuel and it begins to descend rapidly. During the chaos, Toadette grabs a parachute and jumps out of the plane, but leaves the door open, which causes Toad to be sucked out behind her. Toad lands roughly on the ground and appears to be okay, until he is subjected to more pain when Toadette lands on his groin. As Toadette proclaims that she landed without harm, she and Toad are crushed by the jumbo jet as it soon lands right on top of them both. Toadette and Toad are taken away in an ambulance, while the contestants question why most of the money was spent already. At the medical tent, Toad lays by Toadette's bed fearing that she's dead, only for Toad to wake up and reveal that she's come up with a "mathematical formula for infinite time travel." The remaining contestants are then seen in their bathing suits on the edge of a cliff with Luma, as he explains the challenge, the teammates must tag each other, then one at a time dive into the lake and look for Mr.M's gold karaoke chains, while looking out for electric eels and sharks.

Metal Mario, Tanooki Mario, and Mario are the first contestants to jump. Mario cannot get underwater, due to wearing a life jacket on his shoulders and being too afraid to take it off. Tanooki Mario is grabbed by a shark and is repeatedly punched in the face. Metal Mario explains in the confessional that he can't see very well underwater, and in the challenge he mistakes an eel for the gold chains. Tanooki Mario runs back to the top of the cliff and tags Rosalina. Before she dives, Bowser compliments Rosalina, distracting her, causing her to fall, and belly-flop. Metal Mario runs to the top of the cliff, but jumps off again, not tagging Wendy or Baby Rosalina, insisting he can do all the dives himself. Rosalina goes back to the top of the cliff and tags Pink Gold Peach who does a cannonball, causing water to splash her teammates and land an electric eel on Daisy's head. Wario tries to pull it off of her, but is also shocked by it. Mario goes to the top of the cliff, but accidentally kicks Irene off the cliff. He jumps off the cliff and catches his fish. Daisy jumps next for Team Star and finds the gold chains, but is shocked by several electric eels as she surfaces. Bowser steals the chains from Daisy as he carries her to shore, but Rosalina steals the chains from Bowser and brings them to Luma, winning part one of the challenge for Team Star.

Daisy is brought to the medical tent, where she and Toad have a chat. Toadette is writing a long mathematical equation on the wall. Toad reveals that, according to the doctor, the plane crushing Toadette destroyed a blockage in her brain. After a short while, members of the army come to take Toadette away. Toad wonders out loud why he wanted to break up with her, but Toadette claims that they are incompatible, then adds that "the relationship must end" before she is taken away by the army. Back at the beach, Luma reveals that Team Star's advantage for the second challenge is helmets. For the challenge, two members of each team must ride a long board down a ramshackle bobsled course built by Mr.M into an empty pool, for three rounds. Whichever team has the shortest aggregate time wins. Luma takes advantage of Toad being sad by making him and Daisy sing.

**Toad** : I miss the way,Toadette said hello ! By hoofing me, in the kiwis ! I miss the daytime,when Toadette moved so slow.

**Daisy**: Ooh,ooh

**Toad:** Caue other times,she'd get freaky ! Oh, Toadette ,my Oh,Toadette ! I...I miss you so ! Oh,my Toadette ,my little Toadette. Why'd I ever let you go ?

**Daisy** : Actually,she kinda dumped you.

**Toad** : I miss her smile,and the way she liked to bite on my arm ,when there was trouble- Which was all the time (laugh) Oh, I miss the way,she'd always say goodnight.

**Daisy : **Ooh,Ooh.

** Toad : **And boot me in the kiwis,double ! Ouch. Oh, Toadette! Oh,Toadette! I...I miss you so. Oh ,Toadette,my little Toadette! Why'd I ever let you go? Why'd I ever let you go

Tanooki Mario, Pink Gold Peach, Metal Mario, and Mario,Meowser are the first to take the long board challenge. Wendy tells Mario that with Irene he'll be unstoppable, but Metal Mario scolds her for being nice to another team. Toad runs to the pool, revealing that he's okay to compete, much to Wendy's displeasure. Tanooki Mario and Pink Gold Peach go first and complete the course in 47.36 seconds. Wendy and Metal Mario go next, and get 58.49 seconds. Mario and Meowser is the last ones to go for the first round and gets the best time, 45.01 seconds. Dry Bowser and Rosalina, Dixie and Baby Rosalina, and Mario and Toad are the teams for round two. Dixie and Baby Rosalina get a time of 56.28 seconds, and Rosalina and Dry Bowser, with some trouble due to xxx Dry Bowserobesity, get 55.16 seconds. Mario and Toad beats their own record, completing the track in 44.37 seconds. While the original teams wait in line for round three, Wendy loudly tells Metal Mario that the symbol on Irene was painted on by him, purposely so Mario would overhear. Mario does hear the conversation.

Tanooki Mario and Pink Gold Peach complete the course with a time of 53.41 seconds and a total time of two minutes, thirty seven seconds. Metal Mario and Wendy get 41.09 seconds (thus, beating DJ's record) and a total time of two minutes, thirty five seconds. While going down the course, Wendy punches one of the boards, breaking it in order to sabotage Team Mushroom's next run. Mario leaves Irene behind on his last run. While riding the long board down the track Mario and Meowser nearly runs over seagulls and a random walrus on the track. They goes over the board of wood that Wendy had broken like a ramp and is launched into the air. Luma declares the run incomplete, meaning Team Fall wins and Team Mushroom loses by default. Mario ends up taking the Drop of Shame, a short drop because the plane is still on the beach. Upon landing, Mario is attacked by a colony of red ants, causing Mario to flee. Luma then signs off the show.

Exclusive clip

In an exclusive clip, Daisy is talking to the doctor in the infirmary, explaining the feel of an electric shock. The doctor eventually leaves, and Daisy tries to take a nap. However, just as she starts to relax, two of the electric eels suddenly appear slithering up the rear bedposts, and emitting electricity in several brief shocks, causing Daisy to scream in terror.


	12. Aftermath Revenge of the Telethon

Ch 12 Aftermath: Revenge of the Telethon

Contestants : Rosalina,Daisy,Dixie,Tanooki Mario,Meowser,Toad,Dry Bowser,Baby Rosalina,Wendy ,Pink Gold Peach,Metal Mario,Wario,Bowser,

Elimination : Mario,Zelda,Peach Cat Peach,Diddy Kong,Luigi,Pauline,Waluigi,Toadette,Baby Peach,Mr.L

With the Total Drama Turbo Falcon Jet still out of fuel as of the last episode, the Total Drama Mario World Tour Aftermath show is turned into a telethon to raise money so that the plane can be refueled and the cast can make it to their next destination. Zelda reprises her role as co-host, along with Link, while Mona is demoted to roving reporter and also covers the donation tally. $500,000 is needed to refuel the plane, as explained in Zelda and Link's duet, Save This Show.

**Zelda:**_This show you need to save._  
_This show, you gotta tell,_  
_This show,_  
_That you care._  
**Link: **_Jamaica, they're trapped down in._  
_Jamaica, they can't even,_  
_Ja-party._  
_It's so unfair._  
**Zelda:** _You've gotta help now, we're on the brink._  
**Link:** _The crew gets fired, if this ship sinks_.  
**Zelda:** _So make a difference, in their lives._  
**Link and Zelda:** _Give us cash or this show dies!_  
**Zelda:** _Saaave this show,_  
_Total Drama._  
**Link:** _Saaave this show, _  
_You know you wanna._  
**Link and Zelda:** _Save the show that you love!_  
**Zelda:** _Saaave this show, Total Drama._  
**Link:** _Saaave this show, so call the numbah!_  
**Link and Zelda:** _Save the show with love, and five hundred thousand dollars!_  
**Link:** _Save the show baby, just give it some dough. Give it some love and some dough._

Despite their moving duet, no money is raised at first. A few incentives are then offered, including a box of Chef Mr.M's Total Drama Mario Yum Yum Happy Go Time Candy Fish Tails for donating $25, a T-shirt with Luma' face on it that shrinks and bleeds if wet for donating $50 and one of Peach's unused lip gloss tubes for donating $100. Despite this, only $203 is raised, $200 of which was from Mario's mother if Mario promised to clean out their garage.

This inspires the hosts to start offering rewards if certain monetary goals are reached. Their first attempt is showing another "Total Drama Fugitives" segment when they reach $10,000. As shown in the segment's footage, Mr.L is once again spotted in the cargo hold of the jet, while there are two possible sightings of Waluigi. Only an extra $100 is raised during this segment, so they then bring out Toad and show various clips of him accidentally hurting almost all of the animals he met in the episodes of Total Drama Mario World Tour (in the style of "That's Gonna Leave a Mark!"). Afterwards, all the various animals Toad had hurt are brought out on stage in cages, and Link announces that Toad will pet an animal if a certain goal is reached. Mona, in an effort to raise even more money, releases all the animals from their cages. Toad safely gets away, but the animals go on a vicious rampage and attack the entire studio and everyone in it.

After the commercial break, the studio is in ruins because of the animal attack and Zelda is bandaging an injured Link. Over $300,000 is raised from the chaos, but unfortunately, due to the studio being wrecked because of Mona's stunt, the new goal is $1,000,000 to cover damage expenses as well as the fuel money. Cat Peach is brought out to inspire more donations and she is asked to sing about her cruel betrayal by Tanooki Mario. She asks to dance, but Zelda, Link, and Mona all insist that she should stick to just singing. Cat Peach then sings Sisters, but does dance a little, with Mario and Zelda as back-up dancers.

**Cat Peach:** _You think you got me good, okay, maybe you did,_  
_You think you rule the game, I guess._  
_But you don't rule a thing, 'cause baby, you're a squid!_  
_Who's gone and made a nasty mess!_  
**Zelda:** Yeah!  
**Cat Peach:** _You lied right to my face, and messed up my head!_  
_And ain't that just the way with men?_  
Not you, Cat Luigi.  
_I know just how to do it, oh, brother's goin' down!_  
_And won't be gettin' up again!_  
**Link:** Yes!  
**Cat Peach:** _Sisters, come together now and take him down!_  
_Sisters, come together now and sort him out!_  
_Sisters, come together now, make him see what we're all about, whoah-oh!_  
_Sisters, come together now, show what's what!_  
_Sisters, come together now, help me strut!_  
_Sisters, come together now, make him see what we're all about!_  
_Oh, revenge!_

A phone call offers money if Cat Peach stops dancing, but Zelda insists that Cat Peach will keep dancing until another $100,000 is raised; this goal is reached quite quickly. While on the topic of Tanooki Mario, Mona shows various clips of him on a beach without a shirt and his hair in a ponytail as an attempt to amp up the drama between Zelda and Link. Despite Zelda putting a bag over her head, she still yearns to look, which inspires many calls. All of this is "ruined," according to Mona , however, when Zelda thanks Link for being so understanding and they kiss through the bag.

However, this still raises a lot of money, bringing them to a totalIn a final attempt to receive donations, Toadette is brought out, although she will only respond to the name "Brainzilla" due to her newly-awakened intelligence. Toadette refers to herself in the third person and speaks in a sophisticated fashion. The peanut gallery mysteriously disappears after her entrance, though Link says that he has it all under control. Toadette is strapped to a large trivia wheel and will be asked questions based on the amount of money donated; the more money donated, the harder the questions. If Toadette gets a question wrong, she will fall into a pool of sharks. Despite the questions becoming increasingly difficult, Toadette answers them all easily. After the third spin, though, the wheel breaks off and spins offstage, where Toadette suffers another blow to the head.

Back to her old wild , she has to defuse a bomb blindfolded to save the peanut gallery, who are slowly being lowered into a large tank filled with starving sharks. Toadette feels the bomb in an attempt to defuse it, but is only able to deduce that it is "boxy." She then hits the bomb with a hammer, causing it to explode, resulting in the crew and sharks being scattered all over the studio, with Toadette completely blown through the television. By the end of the night, the grand total raised was $1,000,000.01. The show is saved, and Total Drama will be back for another episode.

Exclusive clip

Mona is seen talking to her agent about her contract, demanding that she doesn't want to be part of the show, while an intern wheels Mario out of the studio. After she hangs up, she uses a cloth to clean herself with, but it rubs off her make up. She finds out the show is still on the air, causing her to scream in horror, sense she is on screen with no make up.


	13. I See London

Ch 13 I See London

Contestants : Rosalina,Daisy ,Dixie ,Baby Rosalina,Metal Mario ,Tanooki Mario,Pink Gold Peach,Bowser,Dry Bowser,Meowser,Wario,Wendy ,Toad

Elimination : Mario,Zelda, Peach,Pauline ,Diddy Kong,Toadette,Luigi,Cat Peach,Baby Peach,

Ch 13 I See London

The episode opens with all of the remaining contestants sitting in the economy class section of the Total Drama Turbo Falcon Jet, due to the fact that Luma and Chef Mr.M required the winner's section of the plane for planning the next challenge. The contestants converse with each other about various things. Daisy and Pink Gold Peach are bonding over Daisy's sunburned hand, despite their former dislike for one another. Metal Mario and Bowser's antics begin to irritate Wendy, so she leaves economy class by herself to walk around the plane. While walking past the winners' compartment, she overhears that Luma and Mr.M are talking to a mysterious cloaked man to "take out" the contestants, mentioning that a contestant's death would cause a boost in ratings. A horrified Wendy tries to hide from their view, but is found by the mysterious figure. Wendy screams and the screen fades to black.

Once they arrive at their destination, the group, minus Wendy, is forced to parachute to the ground due to Luma not receiving permission to land the plane at their new location. It soon discovered that Mr.M miscounted parachutes, and they are one parachute short, so Metal Mario is forced to share one with Bowser. After landing on the Tower Bridge, the contestants board a double-decker bus, where Luma explains the night's challenge. The challenge is to catch the infamous British serial killer, "Jack the Ripper," who terrorized Victorian England and whose identity remains unknown to this day. He tells them that they will have clues hidden in various locations. Rosalina then notices that Wendy is missing and Luma reveals that she was already caught by the killer. Pink Gold Peach and Daisy sit together and talk, sharing their knowledge of London history. The contestants then begin the challenge at the Tower of London.

Luma announces to the contestants that they need to strip three guards in front of the tower to find a clue hidden in their clothes. The contestants are shocked and disgusted, but complete the challenge, while singing Changing Guard Mix.

**Toad:** _It's creepy how they stand there,_

_and don't even blink!_  
_I don't wanna see his bum, all naked and pink!_  
**Meowser:** _Hey buddy,_  
_Can we bribe you,_  
_to strip yourself down?_  
**Toad:** _Yum-Yum Happy Go Time Fish?_  
**Meowser:** Don't kill him, you clown!  
**Rosalina:** _No way, I can't strip him,_  
_Waluigi will freak!_  
**Pink Gold Peach:** _And I'm allergic to uniforms._  
**Dry Bowser:** Okay, that's just weak.  
**Tanooki Mario:** _I made a vow that Tanooki Peach's the only girl for me!_  
**Daisy:** Okay, so then I have to do it? Uh, hello!? Injury!? Ow!  
**Pink Gold Peach:** _If we're gonna find that clue..._  
**Rosalina:** _There's only one thing to do!_  
**Dry Bowser:** _Force someone to strip him down!_  
**Pink Gold Peach, Rosalina, and Tanooki Mario:** _And, sorry, Daisy, that's you!_  
**Daisy:** Ow! Oh, wait!  
**Dixie:** _If we're gonna find that clue..._  
**Bowser:** _There's only one thing to do! _

**Baby Rosalina ****:** _Force someone to strip him down!_

**Dixie and Bowser:** _And Metal Mario, dude, that's you!_  
**Rosalina:** Sierra! Look! It's Waluigi!  
_And I think he wants to strip!_  
**Rosalina:** Poor honey! Quick, get out of those things.  
And that will help, I bet.

**Daisy:** _Yeah, we're gonna find that clue._  
**Tanooki Mario:** _We're doing what Luma proposed!_  
**Pink Gold Peach:** _Force someone to strip him down!_  
**Pink Gold Peach, Daisy, and Tanooki Mario:** _'Cause if we don't, we're hosed!_  
**Daisy:** _Totally ho-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-osed!_

Team Star and Team Mushroom are the first to finish and head off to where the first clue takes them. Meanwhile, Team Fall has trouble with the challenge, as ,Metal Mario thinks he has to use his teeth to strip the guard and does so, when he does not have to. Also, Bowser is playing with the hat, not knowing that the clue is inside of it all along.

Team Mushroom and Team Star head up the tower into the torture chamber that Anne Boleyn was held and beheaded in. Team Star and Team Mushroom has to put one of the members of the team on a torture device to getthe next clue. Team Mushroom and Team Star choose Rosalina and Toad , and Rosalina is very upset with them, but is outvoted five to one. They complete the task, get the clue, and head up to the dining hall. Tanooki Mario and Pink Gold Peach have at that point been kidnapped by Jack the Ripper. The other team then goes to the torture device portion on the challenge. They use Dixie and complete the task. During the task, Baby Rosalina makes some comments about Wendy, saying she doesn't trust him. When they leave, they accidentally leave Dixie behind, only to return to her gone, having been captured by the killer. Rosalina,Bowser and Meowser is a "lookout" while Daisy,Dry Bowser,Wario and Toad search the banquet hall. After handling a pack of guard-dog corgis, they succeed in finding the final clue, only to find Rosalina,Bowser and Meowser missing. They are mildly concerned, but think from the clue that they have to head to the neighborhood of Whitechapel, where Metal Mario knows the Jack the Ripper performed most of his murders.

Back at the dining hall, Daisy quickly finds the final clue to locating Jack the Ripper and Wario deciphers it to stand for the double-decker bus they arrived in. He and Wario hastily make their way back to it. At this point, Metal Mario and Baby Rosalina are in the only building open in Whitechapel, which happens to be a punk rock club. Inside it, they see someone who they are surprised to see, but don't reveal who it is as of yet. Meanwhile, on the bus, the Ripper grabs. Daisy and locks her in the glass driver's booth, but with the help of the guard dogs from earlier, Wario is able to capture the Ripper, and tie him up in a bag.

All three teams return to the plane to reveal who they have captured. Team Star reveal the Ripper, who is then revealed to be a malnourished and zombie-like Mr.L. Luma explains that he had promised Mr.L that he could return to the game if he managed to not get caught, but since he was, Luma throws Mr.L out of the plane. Team Mushroom has caught "a criminal" who turns out to be Waluigi, who is then put back in the game on Team Mushroom . They also show the other contestants who were captured earlier, who had seen everything on-camera. Wendy is very upset with Baby Rosalina due to his unflattering comparison of him to an eel.

At the Barf Bag Ceremony, Baby Rosalina is voted off. Metal Mario is upset at this, but Baby Rosalina brushes it off, strapping his parachute on and simply giving Metal Mario a subtle warning about Wendy, saying to "beware of eels!" before taking the Drop of Shame. While Baby Rosalina is seen jumping out of the plane, Mr.L is seen crouched on the wheels of the plane, growling ferociously as Baby Rosalina falls past him.

In a separate part of the plane, Rosalina is telling Waluigi that if he ever left her like that again, it wouldn't be pretty, and happily hugs him, with Daisy behind her. Later, Daisy is seen in the confessional where she says that she feels jittery over Waluigi's return. At that moment, Waluigi walks in because the lock to the confessional door was broken and, after some brief banter, they begin to kiss. Metal Mario pops his head in and is shocked, but leaves without a word. In the plane's cockpit, Luma happily wonders how Rosalina will feel about this and if Metal Mario will ever tell her, before signing off the episode.

Exclusive clip

Baby Rosalina is seen taking the Drop of Shame. When she pulls his parachute cord, several guard dogs came out of the bag instead. As she continues to freefall, Baby Rosalina comments that he should feel honored that Wendy is afraid of her intelligence and eliminated her, and also sarcastically thanks Luma for giving her a cheap parachute. She then says that she is glad she won't have to be around "oily, eely company." Baby Rosalina fortunately lands in a small pond, but is then immediately attacked by a swarm of electric eels.


	14. Greece Pieces

Ch 14 Greece's Pieces

Contestants : Rosalina,Daisy ,Dixie,Meowser,Bowser,Tanooki Mario,Pink Gold Peach,Metal Mario ,Wario,Wendy ,Toad,Waluigi,Dry Bowser

Elimination: Mario, Zelda,Princess Peach,Pauline,Diddy Kong,Toadette,Luigi,Cat Peach, Baby Rosalina,Baby Peach,Mr.L,

Ch 14 Greece's Pieces

The episode opens with Rosalina and Daisy having a "girl talk" about Waluigi returning to the game. While Rosalina gushes over her boyfriend, Daisy is very uncomfortable about the subject, mainly because of the kiss she shared with Waluigi in the confessional in the previous episode. Rosalina, not knowing about the kiss, continues to talk thinking Daisy is happy for her. Back in economy class, Bowser has a nightmare about Baby Rosalina's recent departure, and is worried that he's going to be the next one to go because of Wendy and Metal Mario new alliance. Metal Mario, not being very good with secrets, is also nervous about seeing Waluigi kiss Daisy. Wendy suspects that he is hiding something and tries to make him talk about it, but Waluigi discreetly intimidates him into keeping quiet about it.

In the economy class area, Luma explains the next challenge to the contestants: competing in the Olympics' birthplace - Rome. However, Rosalina, Wendy, and Daisy all correct him by saying that the Olympics originated in Greece. After hearing this, Luma initially doubts it and refuses to admit that he is wrong. However with further persistence from the contestants, Luma calls two interns up to him, with one of them looking noticeably worried. Luma decides that the nervous one is guilty of giving him false information and throws him off the plane. He then turns to the other intern and sends him off to find out information about Greece, before heading to the cockpit to tell Mr.M to change course. While the two teams began to taunt each other about their teams' superiority, Waluigi and Daisy are seen smiling at each other. Rosalina noticed this and questions Daisy as to why she was sharing a smile with Waluigi, but she deflects suspicion by telling Rosalina that she was staring at his Moustache and that Rosalina needed to do something about it.

On the Acropolis, Luma explains that each competition will be one on one, due to Team Mushroom and Team Fall being down one contestant and Team Star being "all girls," clearly humiliating Dry Bowser and Tanooki Mario. The first event is hunting for gold in a maze of pillars, guarded by an Erymanthian Boar (which is actually just the bear with boar teeth tied to it). Daisy and Waluigi volunteer for the competition at the same time. This makes them feel awkward and they try to back out of it. However, Luma forces them, especially Waluigi, to compete in the challenge. In addition, Waluigi is forced to sing for the rest of this challenge in order to make up for his time off the show, under the penalty of Mr.M following and towel-whipping him in the butt whenever he does not sing.

While they compete, the rest of the contestants are taken to a wrestling ring. Rosalina calls herself "the strongest Star warrior," but Tanooki Mario claims he's stronger than her. Rosalina dismisses the claim, making Pink Gold Peach issue a challenge to take on Rosalina. On Team Fall, Metal Mario mentions being on his grade-school wrestling lets Metal Mario take her place in the ring, in exchange for a favor to be called in later.

Tanooki Mario, Pink Gold Peach, and Rosalina wrestle against Meowser,Bowser and Metal Mario. Tanooki Mario charges at Meowser, but is quickly knocked out of the ring by Meowser's large bulk, sending him flying towards the bear that Daisy and Waluigi are against. Pink Gold Peach leg-locks Meowser for hurting Tanooki Mario, while Rosalina fights Bowser and Metal Mario. Due to both of them refusal to hurt a girl, they are knocked out by Rosalina. Tanooki Mario announces his return and willingness to help his team, which Rosalina dismisses by calling him a pipsqueak. This incites Pink Gold Peach to attack her, and they eventually put each other in a choke hold. When neither refuses to let go, and when Rosalina smacks Tanooki Mario when he attempts to break up the fight, they tighten their grips on each other. Soon after, both pass out due to lack of oxygen. Meowser comes along and claims victory over them both, winning him two gold medals.

Daisy and Waluigi are still in the ruins, looking for the boar-bear. They bump into each other, awkward in each other's company. Luma then signals for a song, but only Waluigi must sing through the whole and Daisy sing about the obvious problem looming, since Tyler had seen their kiss.

**Waluigi:** _I know what you're thinking,_  
_I'm thinking it too!_  
**Daisy:** _I'm not sure what you're thinking,_  
_So maybe that's true._  
**Waluigi:** _I don't know what happened,_  
_but I have no regrets._  
**Daisy:** For real?  
Or because you-know-who doesn't know yet?  
**Waluigi:** _Oh, it's just between us!_  
**Daisy:** _Not exactly. Someone made a fuss!_  
**Waluigi:** _They sure weren't meant to see!_  
_But that locked door couldn't secure our privacy-y-y-y!_  
**Rosalina:** He's got such a great voice.  
I can't make out the lyrics, speak up!  
**Luma:** Shush!  
**Waluigi:** _Fine! Let's do it!_  
_Let's clear the air!_  
**Daisy:** _Save it for later,_  
_look out for that __bear__!_  
**Waluigi:** Ahhh! _The pain, the pain!_  
_Too much to explain!_  
**Daisy:** _We've gotta stop what we're doing!_  
_Cause this is just insane!_  
**Waluigi:** _The boar-bear's got me!_  
_And that's seriously lame!_  
**Daisy:** _Thanks, mister boar bear,_  
_I guess I win this game!_

Wendy listens in, figuring out the secret between them, while Rosalina is too far away to hear the lyrics. In the end, Daisy is able to get the medal from the bear while it beats up Waluigi.

The final competition is a hurdles race. Toad,Rosalina and Wendy must compete since they are the only contestants who have not participated in a challenge. All three of them try to psyche each other out by showing off their flexibility, but Wendy proves that she is more flexible than them, disturbing some of the other contestants. However, after the race starts, Toad and Wendy starts to get too cocky, running backwards just to show off even more. Eventually, when Wendy looks behind him to mock Rosalina, and thus isn't looking where their is going, Toad and Wendy knocks their head on the last hurdle, allowing Rosalina to pass them and win the race.

The tie-breaker competition is donning Icarus-like wings and using them to fly up to grab a medal dangling from a crane, dressed in "authentic Spartan costumes." Tanooki Mario volunteers for Team Star, while Dixie volunteers for Team Fall. To avoid the challenge ending in a close tie, Wendy, chooses the time to call in his favor and forces Metal Mario to spill his secret about Daisy and Waluigi's kiss. Rosalina violently turns to Daisy, outraged, proclaiming that she thought they were "friend-ish." She begins screaming her hatred at Daisy, kicking and punching, only to be restrained by Pink Gold Peach. Tanooki Mario is flabbergasted , hearing about what happened between Waluigi and Daisy. Tanooki Mario then reaches his boiling point after Waluigi insults his costume, to which Tanooki Mario angrily punches him in the face, knocking him out. Dixie gets a head-start, but only because Rosalina tells Tanooki Mario to stay put. Pink Gold Peach gets confused at first since that would mean Team Star would lose, but after looking at Daisy she realizes that's what Rosalina wants. Rosalina points out that when Team Star loses, Daisy will be eliminated, something she, Dry Bowser and Wario agree on. However, Tanooki Mario refuses to let Daisy get voted off, and chases after Dixie.

The wings start melting, since they are only held together by wax, and Dixie's wings fall apart before she can grab the medal. Tanooki Mario grabs the medal with his teeth before his wings give out, falling to the ground and landing on Dixie. Team Star wins the tie-breaker, while Team Mushroom goes to the elimination ceremony again.

Back on the plane, Pink Gold Peach praises Tanooki Mario for knocking out Waluigi, while Dry Bowser tries to console a crying Rosalina. Daisy, not wanting to be around her team at the moment, first sits apart from them, then heads to the confessional. There, she admits that the kiss she shared with Waluigi was really great, but then realizes that she probably won't last any longer in the game because of it and that Waluigi will most likely be eliminated from the game. She then runs to watch the elimination ceremony from the side, worried about Waluigi's fate. Luma explains why Toad, Meowser, and Waluigi could be voted off tonight, but instead of eliminating one of them, an Intern gets "eliminated" because Luma wants to keep the current drama rolling. Luma then tells viewers to turn in for the next episode.

Exclusive clip

In the cockpit of the Total Drama Turbo Falcon Jet, Pink Gold Peach excitedly tells the viewers that her team's reward in this episode was a phone call to their loved ones. She then calls into her audio blog to give the viewers an exclusive taste of life inside the show. In her call, she states that she got to see Tanooki Mario fly like an angel and that they should have seen him flapping his wings like a lopsided hummingbird, hoisting his manly rapt higher and higher into the heavens. She then gets flustered over imagining it and asks Mr.M if it got hotter in there and he answers saying she has to "chill."


	15. The Ex-Files

Ch 15 The Ex-File

Contestants : Toad,Meowser,Waluigi,Rosalina Pink Gold Peach,Princess Daisy,Dry Bowser,Tanooki Mario,Wario,Bowser,Metal Mario,Dixie Kong,Wendy

Elimination :Mario,Zelda,Toadette,Mr.L,Baby Peach,Pauline Peach,Baby Rosalina,Luigi

Ch 15 The Ex-File

This episode opens to the first class compartment, where there is definite tension among Team Star. Rosalina and Pink Gold Peach are planning on eliminating Daisy from their team the next time they lose a challenge. The reasons are as follows: for Rosalina, Daisy's kiss with Waluigi in the confessional (which resulted in her breaking up with Waluigi by throwing food at him and kicking him in the groin); for Pink Gold Peach, Daisy getting together with Rosalina's boyfriend, as she believes boyfriend stealing is wrong. The only person having fun with all of this drama is Wario. In economy class, Team Fall is planning their own next elimination, with Metal Mario and Wendy hoping to eliminate Waluigi.

The camera then shows Mr.L and Mr.M's inflatable dummy sitting in the cockpit while the plane is on auto-pilot. Suddenly, two UFOs appear and shoot strange electricity beams at the plane, which causes it to waver in its flight. Luma calls the "potential crash victims" to visit the culinary for a "last meal" while their autopilot tests some of the equipment. Wendy takes advantage of the turbulence to suggest that Rosalina flirt with Metal Mario to make Waluigi jealous and Rosalina does so, mentioning that Metal Mario is "super-cute." This shocks Metal Mario, but he refuses to betray Sapphire Rosalina. The plane finally lands and Luma explains that they are in Area 52 - just next to the famous Area 51. There, he explains the challenge: Break into Area 51 and bring back an intact alien artifact.

Team Fall,Team Mushroom and Team Star reach their respective sides of Area 51 and form plans to get across, with Daisy accidentally leading Team Amazon to a mine field and Team Mushroom losing Meowser to the Black Ops. Team Mushroom and Team Fall gets past the lasers first, while Team Star is forced to sing. Ignoring the girls' insulting Daisy in their song, Boyfriend Kisser

**Rosalina:** _Boyfriend kisser!_

_I thought she was my friend,_  
_But now it's time to diss her!_  
_Sure we had some fun times,_  
_But I'm not gonna miss her now!_  
**Pink Gold Peach:** _Boyfriend kisser!_  
**Rosalina:** _You're gonna get_  
_What's coming to you_  
_If it's the last thing_  
_I ever do-oo-oo!_  
**Pink Gold Peach:** _That's right!_  
_That's right!_  
**Rosalina and Pink Gold Peach: **_That's right!_  
_That's right!_  
**Rosalina:** _Let's go a little back!_  
_Toad captured Duncan in a sack_  
_And had a laugh attack_  
_When you stretched me on the rack!_  
_All those times you made me smile,_  
_You wanted my man_  
_All the while!_  
**Tanooki Mario:** Duh! It was so obvious.  
**Rosalina and Pink Gold Peach:** _Boyfriend kisser!_  
**Rosalina:** _You're not my new sister!_  
_You're a pus-y, gothy, nasty blister! Oh!_  
**Pink Gold Peach:** _Boyfriend kisser!_  
**Rosalina and Pink Gold Peach:** _You're gonna get what's coming to you!_  
**Rosalina:** _If it's the last thing I ever do-oo-oo!_

Tanooki Mario throws his candy at the mine field, triggering the land mines and allowing his team to run across the field unscathed. All three teams enter Area 51's secret warehouse at the same time.

The teams go off looking for intact relics. Wario is angry to discover that Rosalina is purposely throwing the challenge in hopes of eliminating Daisy, while Toad forces Team Fall to help him look for Meowser, who may be having his memory erased. Wendy angrily claims that an artifact won't fall from the sky, but Metal Mario causes a small box to fall into Wendy's arms, releasing a pair of aliens that electrocute the both of them. Waluigi and Daisy run into each other in the warehouse and Daisy mentions although everyone on her team now hates her, she enjoyed their kiss. However, she points out that Rosalina's "ridiculous" flirting seems to be getting to Waluigi, but before she can go on, Waluigi kisses her, popping his foot up in the process. The two smile and decide to start a relationship and just let things happen. They are interrupted by an alien spaceship, reminding them they are competing against each other. Waluigi runs off to capture the alien, and Daisy trips him. She tells him to try not to get eliminated, and Waluigi replies with, "same to you," with a dreamy expression.

Tanooki Mario is shown to be searching alone. However, when he finds an alien pod, an alien Tanooki Mario is created as a result. Pink Gold Peach is enthusiastic and hugs both so tight, the alien Tanooki Mario explodes, covering Pink Gold Peach and Tanooki Mario in slime. Waluigi finds Team Fall and rescues them, but makes Wendy promises not to vote him off in return - he fails to free Wendy, but they both end up unintentionally freeing Meowser, who claims to have no memory, despite clearly showing he remembers everyone and the competition. Luma and Chef Mr.M, watching from the plane, thank the Colonel for doing Meowser's make-up job and mullet hairdo, while Waluigi finally gets the aliens off Metal Mario and Wendy and traps one into a cardboard box, confident.

Daisy brings Team Star the original box Team Fall had found, which Rosalina and Pink Gold Peach object to. However, Tanooki Mario tells them to "save it for first class" as they run out of the warehouse. Metal Mario, on the other hand, is too busy gloating to notice that Team Fall is now on a mine field. Metal Mario is blown up and launched into the air, landing by Luma with the charred remains of the alien. When he lands, Metal Mario can only see hallucinations and Luma announces that the specimen was not alive. Team Star almost loses their box because Rosalina trips Daisy, but Luma catches it and they win the challenge. In first class, Tanooki Mario is surprised at Rosalina's obsession with eliminating Daisy, noting that Rosalina has replaced Toadette in terms of insanity. In the meantime, Daisy disappears to spy on the elimination ceremony, where Luma is explaining how Team Fall and Team Mushroom failed due to their lack of teamwork. Metal Mario is ecstatic due to thinking that Waluigi is out, remembering his earlier discussion with Wendy, only to discover that he's been voted off and Toad. Rosalina protests at first, but when Metal Mario asks if there can be a re-vote, she angrily knocks a severely injured Metal Mario out of the plane. Rosalina says she will have her revenge on Waluigi and Daisy next. Since she said the key word "Revenge," Meowser is hypnotized and starts dancing again. Luma signs off the show while wondering whether or not Rosalina will ever get her revenge on Daisy and Waluigi.

Exclusive clip

Metal Mario is seen taking the Drop of Shame, saying, that he's sad about his elimination, but then becomes happy, and says that this was his best season. He looks at the camera and tells Sapphire Rosalina he is coming to see her . After that, an alien is coming towards him. Metal Mario says that it can't beat him alone. But, a whole team of aliens appears and Metal Mario says that now, they can beat him. The camera zoom out, and Metal Mario is seen being zapped by the aliens, in the sky.


	16. Picnic at Hanging Dork

Ch 16 Picnic at hanging Dork

Contestants : Rosalina,Daisy,Dixie Kong,Tanooki Mario,Meowser,Bowser,Dry Bowser,Wendy ,Wario,Waluigi,Pink Gold Peach

Elimination : Mario,Zelda, Peach,Pauline,Diddy Kong,Toadette,Luigi,Cat Peach,Baby Peach,Mr.L,Baby Rosalina,Metal Mario,Toad

Ch 16 Picnic at hanging Dork

During the ride to their next destination, more tension grows amongst the members of Team Star. Rosalina and Daisy are both trying to secure alliances with their teammates in order to vote the other off the game. With Rosalina guaranteed Pink Gold Peach's vote and Wario's total allegiance guaranteed towards Daisy, Tanooki Mario becomes the potential swing vote on the team. Meanwhile, the remaining boys on Team Mushroom and Team Fall make plans on how to take down Team Star. Bowser suggests that Wendy uses her flirtatious charm , which makes Wendy nervous because her teammates know about her evil ways. Waluigi suggests that if Meowser flirts with Rosalina, it will distract her and upset her team at the same time, which will effectively bring down Team Star's strongest players. Wendy agrees with Waluigi, who later explains in a confessional that if the plan succeeds, Rosalina will be eliminated, getting rid of his ex-girlfriend, or if it fails, he has a good reason to vote Wendy off.

In the cockpit, Chef Mr.M announces that for some reason, the landing gear isn't working properly, much to Luma' disbelief. It is then revealed that a sleeping Mr.L, sucking his thumb, had nested underneath the Total Drama Turbo Falcon Jet's wheels, preventing the landing gear from deploying normally. As landing is now impossible, the contestants are forced to jump off the plane into the Australian outback. They will then compete in a challenge in catching one of several emus provided, and then ride them to Hanging Rock. Unfortunately, this journey will take almost two days. Rosalina gives a half-hearted effort at throwing the challenge by pretending to be unable to catch an emu, but is foiled as Meowser brings her an emu himself. While she doesn't like the help in the challenge, she doesn't mind Meowser's attention. Daisy then starts to flirt with Waluigi, as her own private revenge. As Waluigi finally mounts his emu, but is almost thrown off as Tanooki Mario knocks him over as he passes by, Waluigi yells at Tanooki Mario angrily, but Tanooki Mario only blows a raspberry in response.

The next day, Waluigi charges at Tanooki Mario and tries to punch him, but misses his swing and gets knocked flat by a kangaroo's kick. Mr.M has carved himself a didgeridoo while he and Luma wait for the arrives first, followed shortly by Rosalina, Daisy,Dry Bowser ,Tanooki Mario. Waluigi arrives via the kangaroo's pouch. Pink Gold Peach and Wario finally arrive and Team Star wins the advantage in the next challenge: battery-powered sheep shearers instead of rusty garden shears. Luma doesn't let team Fall and Team Mushroom go back for Bowser,Dixie,Moewser and they are forced to wait for their arrival.

The teams are tasked to bungee jump off the cliff to grab a sheep and shear it. Only six sheep have a brand on them, three for each team. The team has to uncover their own brand to win. While Rosalina is preparing to jump, Daisy approaches Pink Gold Peach about voting off Rosalina. Pink Gold Peach agrees to it quickly. While shearing the first sheep, Team Amazon is forced to sing Shear the Sheep.

**Pink Gold Peach:** _Shearing sheep, don't be a creep,_  
_It's the only way we'll fly first, peeps._  
_Win the game, don't be so lame,_  
_Try to lose this and your face I'll maim!_  
**Rosalina:** _Shear the sheep, then, with a smile,_  
_Make yourself a giant woolly, woolly, woolly pi-ile!_  
_You had your chance and you turned him down,_  
_So don't be giving me no cranky frowns!_  
**Rosalina, Pink Gold Peach, and Daisy:** _We are shearing sheep!_  
_We are shearing sheep!  
We are shearing sheep!  
We are shearing sheeeeep!  
_**Pink Gold Peach: **Eeeeee!  
**Tanooki Mario:** Woah-oo-oo!  
**Daisy:** _Shearing sheep instead of you,_  
_Only cause you don't have any, a-tattoos!_  
_I'll find a logo, we'll win again,_  
_And I'll be here, until the bitter end!_  
**Daisy, Rosalina, and Pink Gold Peach:** _We are shearing sheep!_  
_We are shearing sheep! _  
_We are shearing... _  
_Yeaaahhhhh!_  
**Daisy:**Ahhhh!

Waluigi offers to help Wendy with winning Rosalina's trust, and they fake a spat over his flirtations. Bowser,Meowser,and Dixie arrives, just as the first sheep is shown bare: no mark. Pink Gold Peach offers to go next, but jumps off the cliff without a bungee cord. She is incapacitated for the rest of the competition. Bowser grabs a dingo from the pile. Meowser continues to flirt with Rosalina, and Waluigi pretends to cry, which also distracts Daisy. Wendy tries to help Rosalina win, but she admits that she wants to lose this competition, which pleases Alejandro. As Tanooki Mario is about to jump, Waluigi finally gets his revenge by throwing Bowser's dingo at him, knocking both of them off the cliff. Tanooki Mario panics as he falls, which results in him thrashing around and getting himself and the dingo tangled up in the line, spinning him around wildly and making him extremely dizzy.

Waluigi jumps and easily grabs a sheep. Team Fall shaves it, and their team logo is shown, meaning they won the challenge and immunity. Team Star, due to losing, is forced to go to the Barf Bag Ceremony. Rosalina asks Pink Gold Peach if she is clear on the plan, and gets Pink Gold Peach to assure her she'd vote with her, to which Heather was lying about. Luma goes on to state what the contestants did that episode, and a reason why they could be eliminated. He calls Tanooki Mario up to vote, who is still delirious due to his dingo-attack. The others proceed to vote after him.

At the voting, the vote is divided 2-2-1 for Rosalina, Daisy, and Pink Gold Peach respectively. Since Rosalina and Daisy tied for the most votes, they will have to compete in a tie-breaker competition: feed a starving koala cub eucalyptus leaves, without their hands. Due to Daisy's eucalyptus allergy and Rosalina's babysitting experience, Daisy loses by a hair and takes the Drop of Shame. Moments before she falls, she insults Rosalina by telling her to "suck it," then takes the fall while Rosalina listens on with much joy.

Exclusive clip

Gwen is seen taking the Drop of Shame, saying it's unfair that she was eliminated because of her allergy. She then states that Rosalina is going to pay the next time she sees her. After that, she lands in a forest in Australia, where she sees a kangaroo which attacks her.


	17. Sweden Sour

Ch 17 Sweden Sour

Contestants : Rosalina,Dixie Kong,Wendy ,Bowser,Waluigi,Wario,Dry Bowser,Tanooki Mario,Pink Gold Peach,Meowser

Elimination : Mario,Zelda,Peach,Pauline,Diddy Kong,Toadette,Luigi,Metal Mario,Baby Rosalina,Baby Peach,Mr.L,Toad

Ch 17 Sweden Sour

The episode opens with Pink Gold Peach in economy class claiming that she is excited for the beautiful day (as she describes it) to a mouse she picked up. In the confessional, she admits that she is happy because Daisy is finally eliminated. She now hopes that Tanooki Mario will pay more attention to her and get over his massive crush over Daisy. However, Tanooki Mario is still upset about Daisy being gone and sighs about it. Dry Bowser is seen flirting with Rosalina by commenting that she is the only pretty contestant in the competition, much to Tanooki Mario's annoyance. Bowser and Waluigi are seen eating chocolate chip cookies, clearly enjoying the first class comes in and grabs two cookies, then heads out. Bowser is curious if Waluigi feels awkward about Dry Bowser and Rosalina being together, but Waluigi reassures him that he doesn't care. Bowser then begins talking to Waluigi about how Baby Rosalina had told him that Meowser was attracted to Wendy. This interests Waluigi, who asks for more information. Owen then tells Waluigi about how Baby Rosalina had described Wendy in I See London... Immediately understanding what Baby Rosalina had meant, Waluigi suggests that in order to respect Baby Rosalina's parting words, he and Bowser should not trust Wendy and consider her an enemy. Waluigi believes that Bowser needs to ally with him so they can keep each other safe. Wendy is seen back in the economy section giving Meowser a cookie. She and Alejandro then feed each other the cookies.

The Total Drama Turbo Falcon Jumbo Jet lands on an icy lake in the frozen land of Sweden and slides a long distance across it. While the cast is freezing from the cold, Rosalina asks if the jackets Luma ordered in the Yukon are available yet, but he replies that they aren't. Rosalina demands Waluigi to apologize about kissing Daisy but Waluigi refuses Dry Bowser then cuddles Rosalina to keep her warm, convincing her that it would make Waluigi jealous. Wendy notices their cuddling and tries to cuddle with Waluigi in return, but he refuses to and pushes her away from him. Luma then greets them with a Swedish accent. The contestants ask him where their jackets are, but Luma informs them that they will be arriving in six-to-eight weeks. He then announces the challenge: they are supposed to build some kind of contraption out of a pile of parts and they have to figure out what it is they are supposed to be building. The winner will win an advantage in the next challenge. Rosalina and Pink Gold Peach almost immediately begin arguing and Bowser inadvertently suggests they build a boat to which Dixie and Wendy agree to, but they try to keep it a secret.

Tanooki Mario suddenly has an idea relating to the challenge and begins to work with Team Star's pile of stuff and the others let him work. When he is done, it is revealed that he built a wooden replica of Daisy's head. Rosalina angrily tries to attack him with a mallet, chasing him around Daisy's face multiple times. Pink Gold Peach interrupts with a massive metal rod and they start fighting each other. In the ensuing battle, Dry Bowser is knocked unconscious by a wide swing. Luma then signals them to sing. Wendy warns Bowser not to tell the Stars and Mushrooms what they are building a boat, causing Bowser to scream just that. After they sing We Built Daisy's Face

**Rosalina:** _They're way ahead, so we've got to go!_  
**Pink Gold Peach:** _We've got to build something to sail, something we can row-ow!_  
**Dry Bowser:** _It doesn't have to be a boat!_  
**Rosalina and Pink Gold Peach:** _As long as it stays afloat!_  
**Rosalina, Pink Gold Peach, and Dry Bowser:** _Oh, why did we build Daisy's face?_  
**Waluigi and Wendy:** _It's almost ready, to set sail!_  
**Waluigi:** _Just hammering in the final nail!_  
**Rosalina, Pink Gold Peach, and Dry Bowser:** _Ohh, ohh, ohh!_  
**Meowser:** _We really did this fast!_  
**Wendy and Dixie:** _Soon we'll be back in first class!_  
**Wendy, Meowser, and Dixie:** _Because they built Daisy's face!  
_**Rosalina, Pink Gold Peach, and Dry Bowser:** _We built Daisy's face!_  
**Wendy, Dixie, and Bowser:** _We're gonna take first place!_  
**Rosalina, Pink Gold Peach, and Dry Bowser:** _Because we built Daisy's face!_  
**Pink Gold Peach:** _Aaaa-eee-yeah-eee-yeah!_  
**Rosalina and Pink Gold Peach:** _We built Gwen's face!_  
**Bowser:** _Eee-yeah-eee-yeah-eee-yeah-eee-yeah!_

Wario's stomach begins to rumble and Dry Bowser asks him if he is going to pass gas. Wario confirms this and then runs, sits down on the ice and lets out a huge fart, causing the ice to break and Team Mushroom and Team Fall to set sail. Pink Gold Peach has an idea and tells the Stars to cut the top off of their wooden Daisy head and hop in it before the water gets to them. Rosalina and Pink Gold Peach happily agree to this, due to their problems with Daisy. Wendy and Dixie flatter Bowser to try and gain his trust and they make him captain of their ship. For being the first to sail to a set location in the challenge, Luma later gives Team Fall a bag of rocks, which makes the team ponder about what they would be used for. The next part of the challenge is to capture a flag first or sink the other team's boat with cannons. The rocks are revealed to be flint rocks to fire their cannon. Instead of going for the flag, Bowser orders them to attack Team Star and Team Mushroom and to talk like "Vikings," while accidentally using a pirate accent instead. Team Star and Team Mushroom nominates Tanooki Mario and Meowser as their captain and are given no utensils to light their cannon.

Team Star and Team Mushroom fires first and misses, which causes a back and forth firing battle. Bowser uses his team's last piece of ammo and fires it out of the cannon, but it ends up hitting the mast of their ship and breaking it, leaving them stuck where they are. Team Star and Team Mushroom pass them, taunting the other team by saying that they will win. When it looks like the Stars and Mushrooms are going to win,Bowser orders his team to shoot him out of the cannon. Dixie asks Bowser if he's sure about what he's doing, but Bowser assures him he is. Dixie lights the cannon with the flint and fires Bowser straight at boat. Just as the Team Star are about to take the flag, Bowser crashes into the enemy ship, completely destroying it and winning the challenge for his team.

Rosalina then, back in the plane, confronts Wendy and wants to know why she is picking off her teammates and ignoring her. Wendy then explains that she is trying to get rid of Waluigi and for his plan to work . Bowser is then shown talking to Waluigi feeling conflicted about if he should trust Wendy, while Waluigi carves Daisy's face into the side of his chair. Waluigi advises him to "do what Baby Rosalina would do." Bowser seems to agree. At the elimination ceremony, Tanooki Mario, Pink Gold Peach, and Rosalina all vote off Meowser , Luma then signs off the episode.

Exclusive clip

Team Fall is seen receiving their reward, a Swedish massage from a therapist. However, the therapist is revealed to be a large Viking. Wendy begins to scream in pain as the Viking massages her while Dixie and Bowser watch in horror.


	18. Aftermath Aftermayhem

Ch 18 Aftermath Aftermayhem

Contestants : Rosalina,Pink Gold Peach,Dixie Kong,Wendy ,Bowser,Dry Bowser ,Tanooki Mario,Wario,Waluigi

Elimination : Mario,Zelda ,Peach,Pauline,Diddy Kong,Toadette,Luigi Cat Peach, Metal Mario,Baby Rosalina,Baby Peach,Mr.L,Daisy,Meowser

Ch 18 Aftermath Aftermayhem

The episode opens with Link happily announcing that Mona is finally gone, doing her job and traveling around the world in search of her number one fan, which Zelda does not believe exists. He then begins to wonder where Zelda is, but then all of a sudden, Mona comes out and reveals that she sent Zelda instead of her. Zelda is then shown to be in Siberia, where she and some interns are caught in a blizzard. Link promises he will get Zelda back and swears revenge, then proceeds to leave the stage. Mona then brings out Baby Rosalina, Metal Mario, and Daisy. Metal Mario swings in on a rope and is severely injured after he stuffed up the landing. Mona then shows the That's Gonna Leave a Mark segment. Zelda is shown again, prompting Geoff to rush back on stage. Mona was supposed to meet one of her biggest fans, but because she had Zelda go instead, the fan is angry and wants them to sing a song about Mona. Link then sings Her Real Name Isn't Mona . This upsets Mona's biggest fan even more.

**Link**: Here's an open letter to a treasure of a girl!

**Mona**: That's me!

**Link**: Whose behavior on this show always makes me hurl!

**Mona**: What?!

**Link**: She's a nasty, fake blonde schemer, who calls herself your host! Without the help of her entourage, her job would be toast!

Entourage: Hey!

**Mona**: Hey! Heeeyyy...

**Link**: She'll tell you that she loves your shirt, but it's something she can't stand! She's just so full of you-know-what, she has to double-flush the can!

Entourage: Hey!

**Mona**: I eat a lot of fiber!

**Link**: She bought two pairs of the same jeans, one size four, and one size eight! So when she wears the bigger ones, you'll ask if she's lost weight!

Entourage: Hey!

**Link**: She's not the gal you think she is, so let me tell you plainly. There's thick black hair between her toes, and her real name isn't Mona!

Entourage: Hey!

**Link**: She's a phony, scheming, weasel-nose! And her real name isn't Mona ! She steals and lies, and she's evil, bros, and her real name isn't Mona! It's Mildred!

Entourage: Hey!

Mona announces that one of the peanut gallery members will get another chance at the million dollars in the Total Drama Mario Second Chance Challenge. Five will be selected to compete. Each of the former contestants is given a can of peanuts, five of which contain golden Luma heads. The contestants rush over to Mona in order to grab a can of peanuts, but most of them do not have a Golden Luma in them. Baby Rosalina, Toad, Pauline, Metal Mario, and Cat Peach get to move on to the next round, which is a giant board game. Contestants must roll a giant die and complete mini-challenges to move on. Just before they start, Link shows some embarrassing clips of Mona in the green room in order to exact revenge over what she did to Zelda, revealing that she is very gross. Mona tries to cover it up, saying that the clip wasn't real,but no in believe it

She starts trying to rush the game through and Link then realizes that if they don't end the show on time, Mona (and himself) will not receive payment. He then tries to slow down the game, telling the contestants to take their time, while Mona rushes them along with the game. Baby Rosalina starts the competition by rolling the die and landing on the Meowser square. Her challenge is to eat two Jamaican hot peppers and drink milk while watching funny clips of the show without squirting milk out of her nose. The clips are all of Luigi injuring himself, but Baby Rosalina does not laugh, saying she "never laughs at friends." She then breathes fire from the heat and Mona quickly moves on to the next contestant. It is then Metal Mario's turn, but due to his injuries, Luigi has to push him around in a wheelchair. When Luigi wheels him onto the Greece square, it is revealed to be a booby-trap and he falls through the floor. Luigi is relinquished from his nurse duty and is told by Luigi to sit by Daisy, where they calmly chat between each other.

Pauline takes her turn and her challenge is to dodge lasers while standing on the Area 51 square. If she breaks contact from the square, the face-hugging aliens from Area 51 will brutally attack her. Pauline does very well at first, being able to dodge most of the lasers, but is eventually shocked by one of them, which causes the aliens to attack her. It is then Cat Peach's turn and after landing on the Australia square, she is forced to have a boxing match with a kangaroo. Despite her confidence and her claim that fighting Rosalina will be harder than this, she is almost immediately knocked out, only for Mario to try to fight the kangaroo for her. He is then also knocked out by the kangaroo. Toad then rolls and after landing on a Rosalina square, his challenge is to come up with a haiku about one of Rosalina's positive attributes. Despite Rosalina having no positive attributes, Toad succeeds and moves onto the next round with Baby Rosalina.

Baby Rosalina's second challenge, after landing on the Sweden square, is to balance some of Chef Mr.M's Swedish meatballs on her nose for at least three seconds. However, she manages to do this before Link even tells her what the challenge is. Toad then rolls to the last space, the London square and his challenge is to catch an intern dressed up like Jack the Ripper and bring him to one of the British Guards from London. While he is doing this, Zelda is then shown again, treating the paw of the bear that attacked them earlier. She says she can't leave the bear (whom she christened "Bruno") until he is healed. Link is against this, but is unable to stop it, and instead swears revenge on Mona, which she ignores.

Toad catches the intern in the sack and is asked the question, "What is the name of Waluigi's London based punk band?" Mona tries rushing Toad, but Toad cuts her off saying that he's thinking. Frustrated at Toad taking too long to answer, Mona tells her the answer, "Der Schnitzel Kickers." Since Mona said the answer out loud, Link congratulates Mona and tells her that whoever answered the question first correctly wins the Total Drama Mario Second Chance Challenge and that is now in the competition. She is against this, but she is captured by three interns. Link is thrilled that she is leaving as he was trying to exact revenge on her, then tells the audience that the next aftermath episode will be at the secret finale location. Mona tells him that she won't let them take her to that show which she thinks is full of losers. She runs off the stage with interns chasing her after she says this. Mona then signs off the episode as Mona is tied up and dragged off by several interns with various weapons.

Exclusive clip

After Mona is captured by the interns, they put her in a wooden box. She is seen complaining about that there was no signal on her phone and about traveling in the chest. After this, the camera zooms out to reveal that the large box is being carried by a helicopter. Mona continues to complain before the screen fades to black.


	19. Niagara Brawls

Ch 19 Niagara Brawls

Contestants : Rosalina,Mona,Bowser,Dry Bowser,Tanooki Mario,Wario,Waluigi,Pink Gold Peach,Dixie Kong,Wendy

Elimination Mario,Zelda, Peach,Pauline,Diddy Kong,Toadette,Luigi,Cat Peach,Baby

Rosalina,Metal Mario ,Toad,Daisy,Mr.L,Baby Peach,Meowser

Ch 19 Niagara Brawls

Mr.L is briefly seen taking a piece of cheese from a rat at the start of the episode, and then hides after noticing the sleeping contestants being dragged to the cargo hold area by the interns. The scene then cuts to a sleeping Wario having a pleasant dream, in which he is naked and floating with balloons in the clouds. The dream soon turns into a nightmare when Wendy starts popping the balloons with candy canes. When Wario falls in his dream after the balloons are all popped, he wakes up and notices that he and the other contestants have been dropped out of the plane. Owen screams and wakes up the others. While falling, two swan paddle-boats are also falling with them. The contestants cling onto the boats as they fall and land in the water, and soon realize they are heading towards a massive waterfall. While praying to live, Rosalina says she will promise to tutor any stupid person, even Waluigi, which made him promise to forget what she said. Pink Gold Peach says that if they survive the ordeal, she will let Meowser kiss her, to which everyone stares at him in shock and he tells them they are all going to die anyway.

Meowser hears this and quickly ties the boats together and paddles the boats to shore, saving their lives. Meowser then kisses Pink Gold Peach as his reward, prompting a horrified Pink Gold Peach to brush her teeth rapidly and throw up in the confessional. On shore, Luma comes in and tells them they are back in Canada, more specifically, Niagara Falls. They then head to Niagara Falls Casino, but have to be in the concert theater because most of them are all under age. Luma then tells them that a contestant will be back on the show, and both Waluigi and Tanooki Mario want it to be Gwen. However, they are shown in the musical number that it's Mona, who most of the contestants don't really care about.

**Mona:** _Mon-Mon-Mon-Mon-Monarific, is my name. Dishing dirt is my game. Invading your TV with my Monalicious frame!_  
**Wario:** _Mo-Monarific! S-s-so terrific!_  
**Mona:** _I'm fa-fa-famous. Famous!_  
**Rosalina:** _This is so against the rules, does Luma think we're a bunch of fools?_  
**Luma:** _Rules? This ain't no Sunday School! Miss Thang up there's a rating's jewel!_  
**Wario:** Mo_-Monarific!_  
**Wendy:** _M-M-Make me si-ick!_  
**Mona:** _I'm fa-fa-famous. Famous! Get me a half fat, no foam latte steamed to a hundred-two, heat!_ I'm quite specific.  
**Wario:** _She's Monarific!_  
**Waluigi:** So-so horrific.  
**Blaineley:** _I'm fa-fa-fam-  
_**Tanooki Mario:** Who's that girl again?  
**Mona:** WHAT?! Who am I? _Who_ am _**I**_?! Who are _you_? I'm the host of the Puppy Bachelorette! I was nominated for a Gemmie Award! I interviewed _you_ for Celebrity Manhunt! _It's a fact and scientific, that I'm still Monarific._  
**Rosalina and Wendy:** _She's not so famous, turns out she's not so famous!_

When Mona asks which team she is on, Luma announces that the teams are disbanded. The guys agree to be close, even though they aren't teammates anymore. Luma then announces that since they are in the honeymoon capital of the world, they will be in pairs for an "arranged marriage." The boys will be placed in a giant casino machine, and the girls will pull the lever to see who will be their partner/husband and for fun, Luma adds a bear in the slot machine too. Pink Gold Peach pulls first and gets Dry Bowser, but Pink Gold Peach shuts the door, smashing his arm, and begs Luma not to have him. Wendy takes him instead, greatly upsetting Rosalina. Mona then pulls and gets Wario. She is okay with this, thinking that Wario will help her file since he is an audience favorite. Rosalina then pulls the handle and after getting mauled by the bear, pulls again and gets Waluigi, which neither of them is happy about. Pink Gold Peach and Dixie is then left with Cody and Bowser, much to their dismay.

In the first part of the challenge, the grooms must lead their blindfolded brides to a wedding dress, while avoiding many obstacles, and if a duo doesn't get a dress, they can't advance to the next challenge. Waluigi messes with Rosalina during the challenge, and Tanooki Mario doesn't try since he doesn't like being Pink Gold Peach's "groom." Wendy reaches the dresses first, followed by Mona and Dixie. Dry Bowser then leads Rosalina to her dress after Waluigi keeps messing with her, to Wendy's annoyance. When Luma announces that the challenge is over, Pink Gold Peach literally runs through the obstacles and somehow gets the last dress to everyone's shock and bewilderment.

In the second part of the challenge, the couples must walk over Niagara Falls, on a tightrope, with the grooms carrying their brides. Since they were the first couple to get a dress, Wendy and Dry Bowser get a head start and for a dangerous twist, Luma added some sharks to the water below the Falls. Before they start, Wendy talks to Waluigi about Wario's popularity making him a threat to them and makes a deal: If Waluigi votes off Wario, Wendy will vote with him next, even if it's Rosalina. The challenge starts, and Wendy and Dry Bowser argue over who will be eliminated. After Wendy's bickering, Dry Bowser "accidentally" loses his balance, sending him and Wendy falling into Niagara Falls. He reveals in the confessional that he didn't want to look too strong on his own, especially after the teams just dissolved. Pink Gold Peach and Tanooki Mario are next and Pink Gold Peach carries Tanooki Mario. In the confessional, Pink Gold Peach reveals that she became a pre-ordained minister on the Internet and that she can legally marry herself and Tanooki Mario, as long as he says "I do." When they reach Mr.M to answer the trivia part of the challenge, Pink Gold Peach keeps trying to get Tanooki Mario to say "I do," but ends up losing them the challenge and making them trek back across the tightrope to the start line. The two then run into Wario and Mona on the tightrope. As neither of them wish to move back, they all end up falling into the water after Pink Gold Peach kicks Wario in the knee and pulls Mona's hair extensions for upsetting Tanooki Mario. Rosalina and Waluigi angrily cross the tightrope without any difficulty and answer all the questions correctly, but end up fighting about how they can't stand each other. Luma then announces that they won invincibility. The losing couples are seen swimming for their lives in order to get away from the sharks, using Bowser as a raft.

In the confessional, Pink Gold Peach is upset that she couldn't marry herself to Tanooki Mario because he didn't say "I do." Tanooki Mario and Wendy are seen outside, with the former desperately needing to use the bathroom. When Pink Gold Peach exits and asks Tanooki Mario if he needs to go, Tanooki Mario replies with "I do." Pink Gold Peach, after catching that, thinks they are legally married and declares to Tanooki Mario that she doesn't believe in divorce. Tanooki Mario argues if it was real, while Wendy congratulates them since she was technically the witness. Pink Gold Peach agrees to do Wendy a favor since she was the witness. All she has to do is vote for Wario. When the votes are counted, the votes go: two for Wendy, two for Pink Gold Peach, and four for Wario, meaning he's eliminated. Mona is genuinely sad for Wario, but fake-cries in an attempt to gain favor with the audience. While he is trying to exit the plane, Wario gets stuck in the exit and Wendy kicks him out of the plane, only to get farted in the face by him. Luma then signs off the episode.

Exclusive clip

Wario is seen taking the Drop of Shame. He is sad about his elimination and states that he will miss the Total Drama Turbo Falcon Jet. He goes on to list some of the foods that he wants to eat, such as pizza with triple cheese, microwave hot-dogs and more. Three sharks are then seen sitting around a table, which Wario lands on. The screen then fades to black.


	20. The Italian Snobs

Ch 20 The Italian Snobs

Contestants : Rosalina,Dixie Kong,Wendy ,Bowser, Waluigi ,Dry Bowser ,Tanooki Mario,Pink Gold Peach,Bowser,Mona

Elimination Mario,Zelda Peach,Pauline,Diddy Kong,Toadette,Luigi,Cat Peach,Baby Rosalina,Metal Mario ,Toad, Meowser,Baby Peach,Wario,Daisy

Ch 20 The Italian Snobs

"It feels great to win," Wendy said. She and Waluigi were eating from the plate of cookies while Rosalina looked at Wendy nervously.

"I'm still in shock at what happened," Rosalina said in the confessional. "I may not like Wendy but that what she did was just cold. I wonder if Wendy actually told Pink Gold Peach and Tanooki Mario to

Eliminate Wario."

"Rosalina's been really strange around me," Wendy said in the confessional. "But I'm sure it's nothing. I've already played a role in two eliminations so far. One person I

haven't touched is Dixie and I think I know where to strike."

"I don't normally like cookies," Rosalina said. "But these are really good." Rosalina then took the plate which still had three left and walked out of first class.

"I take it she REALLY likes cookies," Waluigi said.

Down in the economy class, Mona,Pink Gold Peach,Bowser,Tanooki Mario,Dry Bowser and Dixie were sitting.

"I spy with my little eye," Bowser said. "Something that is gray."

"The walls, the ceiling, the floor, my mood," Dixie said.

"I'll go with just the ceiling," Pink Gold Peach said.

"You're correct, it's the ceiling," Bowser said.

"I hate economy class," Mona said in the confessional. "The only good thing about it is nothing."

"Seventeen people are down and ten are left," Dixie said in the confessional. "And judging with what I have left in the contest, I'm not very optimistic."

"I wish Tanooki Mario to win," Pink Gold Peach said in the confessional. "If He wins we will have one million dollars for our wedding.

Rosalina then entered the economy class with the plate of cookies. It immediately got Bowser's attention.

"I know it must be hard for some of you people to be here," she said smoothly. "So here." She gave a cookie to Dixie, Tanooki Mario, and Pink Gold Peach and then walked out.

Pink Gold Peach and Tanooki Mario smiled but Dixie didn't.

"Hey Bowser," she said. "You want this?"

"Yes," Bowser said quickly. She gave it to him and he took it all in one bite.

"A little leverage over Tanooki Mario," Dixie said in the confessional. "He's not the only one that can get to people."

"Nice move Dixie," Tanooki Mario said in the confessional. "Too bad you don't already have an alliance and good luck trying to get Waluigi, Wendy, or Mona after all you did to them."

"Attention everyone," Luma said. "Get ready for landing."

The plane landed unusually smoothly. The door opened with the teams preparing to exit.

"For once a good land ," Waluigi said as he fell into the water as did everybody else.

They saw that they were in the Grand Canal in Venice.

"Welcome to Italy!" Luma said in a bad Italian accent as he and Mr.M were in a gondola. Mr.M was wearing the clothes a gondolier would wear.

"I can't believe we're in Italy!" Rosalina said in excitement.

"However," Luma said. "We get to have a challenge here on one condition."

"What's that?" Dry Bowser asked.

"No, don't ask!" Mona yelled. The song bell then rang.

"A song about Venice," Luma said. "And in a positive way."

Imagine the music to "What's Not to Love".

**Rosalina**: What's not to love Venice, Italy?

The stars and canal shine prettily.

The weather can be hot

It had the renaissance

What's not to love about Italy?

**Tanooki Mario**: The food is tasty!

The times here are hasty!

The gondolas ride

And I'm still trying to rhyme

What's not to love about Italy?

**Dixie**: The technology and science

It's a country of true triumph

It was the home of Leo da Vinci!

**Waluigi**: Nerd

**Dixie**: Shut up

**All**: Great operas are a part of its history

Great art and inventions in a huge mystery

**Bowser**: Pizza and spaghetti, along with tasty bread y

What's not to love?

**Bowser** and **Rosalina**: What's not love?

**All**: What's not to love about Italy?

Luma then got a call.

"Looks like we can play here," he said. "Now for the challenge."

"Does it involve shopping?" Mona asked excitedly.

"If shopping involves riding down the Grand Canal, then yes," Luma replied.

"I don't think it does," Mona said.

"In this challenge," Luma said. "You guys will race down the Grand Canal; first personal to make the finish gets an advantage in the next challenge."

"What's the catch?" Rosalina asked. "Do we have to carry rocks or something?"

"Nope," Luma replied. "You just have to make your boats."

"What do we get to use?" Dixie asked.

"This," Luma said. There was a huge pile of wood, barrel, rope, and some other crap.

"First one there wins," Luma said and he and Chef Mr.M rode off in the gondolier.

The Contestants immediately ran in to get things. They all got what they needed to get going.

"That seems like it won't work," Pink Gold Peach said.

"I actually think it will," Dry Bowser said.

"Yeah, nice move Dry Bowser," Wendy said.

"I'm so tired of people praising Dry Bowser," Rosalina said in the confessional. "I have to get rid of him."

Pink Gold Peach and Tanooki Mario started to put their boat together.

"At least we only have two people to carry," Pink Gold Peach said.

They had their boat which was the wood tied together and tied to barrels.

Mona,Waluigi,Rosalina,Dixie,and Wendy was also making their boat of pretty much the same thing.

Bowser and Dry Bowser had the biggest one due to their weight.

They got their oars and were all off. Pink Gold Peach and Tanooki Mario had the early lead due to being the lightest there. Wendy and Dixie was in second Waluigi and Rosalina was in third and Bowser and Dry Bowser was in

already seemed to be exhausted.

"C'mon Mona, row harder," Rosalina yelled. "Lindsay, at least try." Mona then started to row harder in fear of Rosalina. Wendy noticed this.

"Mona seems to be a bit scared of Rosalina," Wendy said in the confessional. I'm sure Rosalina already has some alliance cooking and I'm sure Mona is a part of it.

I've got to take advantage of it."

Mona ,Waluigi and Rosalina soon managed to get past Pink Gold Peach and Tanooki Mario and took the lead.

"Eat my water, ladies!" Waluigi yelled.

"Hey!" Tanooki Mario yelled. Waluigi didn't see that his oar then touched something in the canal. When it did it blew up and destroyed the oar.

"What was that?" Waluigi yelled out.

"Putting bombs in the Grand Canal was also a part of the song deal," Luma said in the cockpit confessional. "We just have the interns get them out.""Watch out for more!". Dixie yelled out.

"What did he say?" Bowser said as he hit a bomb and it blew out his oar too. "I can't die yet! I haven't even eaten Italian pizza!"

"Don't worry, I have a plan," Dry Bowser said.

"Of course you do," Dixie said.

"All we have to do is trigger every bomb around us," Dixie said. They rowed over to a pile of rocks.

"Throw rocks at every bomb you see from this point," Dixie said as they grabbed every rock.

"Alright, Dixie!" Tanooki Mario yelled out.

"I got voted out last time for not doing anything," Dixie said in the confessional. "I never got to really show my superior intelligence there so now I have to prove my

usefulness here."

Rosalina and Pink Gold Peach started to panic.

"Just row!" Tanooki Mario yelled out and they use their last three oars to row as best as they could. Rosalina and Tanooki Mario also had the same idea.

They rowed and rowed their way through the canal. They were right by the finish line. Bowser and Dry Bowser didn't pay attention to the box of dynamite floating in the water. Dry Bowser's

oar hit it and it blew up sending Bowser and Dry Bowser flying as they fell into the water… except for Dixie who hit the ground near the canal.

"Ha!" Tanooki Mario yelled.

But they didn't notice a second box that he ended up hitting it and blowing it up. It sent them flying as well. Pink Gold Peach also managed to hit the ground as well.

Mona and Waluigi threw rocks at every bomb they saw in their way. They had cleared a path. Waluigi then saw a box lying in the canal.

"Guy's there's a box right there," he said. "And what's in there can't be good." Rosalina then took his oar and gave it to Waluigi.

"Throw the oar at that box as hard as you can," Rosalina said. Waluigi then used all of his strength and threw it at the oar. The oar blew the bomb up as it rocked the waved. The

boat then started to capsize.

"Hold on!" Rosalina yelled. They did so and the boat managed to flip back up. They then easily crossed the finish line.

"And Rosalina,Wendy,and Mona wins part one of the challenge," Luma announced. They all cheered as the other contestants got out of the water.

"You guys will get an advantage in the next challenge," Luma said. They all followed Luma to the next challenge. Wendy then grabbed Mona.

"How come you let Rosalina boss you around?" he asked.

"I don't let her boss me around," Mona said.

"You are a strong person," Wendy said looking into her eyes. "You need to stand up to her."

"Okay," Mona said.

"Too easy," Wendy said in the confessional.

The Contestants then entered an Italian kitchen.

"Alright!" Bowser yelled.

"In this challenge," Chris said. "You guys will make an Italian dinner for me. Rosalina,Waluigi and Mona will make pizza, Pink Gold Peach and Tanooki Mario will make pasta, and Bowser,Dry Bowser ,Wendy and Dixie will make lasagna."

"Rosalina,Waluigi and Mona gets a cookbook and cooking material to make their food," Luma said. "The rest of you have to find another brilliant way to make the food. Oh, and your stoves

won't be working." The Contestants groaned in frustration.

"You will all have 90 minutes to cook the dish," Luma continued. "The best will win first class and a special prize."

Everyone then started to make their food.

Mona and Waluigi got their stuff together and started to prepare the pizza.

"Making pizza is the easiest thing," Rosalina said.

"I can smell first class and that prize," Bowser said. "It smells good."

"Mona," Rosalina said. "Grab out one pizza pan and a rolling pin." Mona then looked at Wendy and he nodded to her.

"No," Mona said. Everyone gasped.

"What did you say?" Rosalina said in a bit of disbelief.

"You heard me," Mona said staring right at Rosalina. Rosalina then frowned and she got the pan and rolling pin.

"I've never felt so powerful," Mona said in the confessional.

"Alright," Mario said. "Everyone else, get back to work." Waluigi quickly got to rolling out the dough.

Meanwhile, Pink Gold Peach was working on their dish.

"How are we supposed to boil pasta without anything to boil it in?" Tanooki Mario asked.

"Leave that to me," Tanooki Mario said.

He managed to dig out a wooden crate that was perfectly clean. He then filled it with water and put the pasta noodles in the water. He then got Waluigi's lighter and

somehow manage to make the water boil without lighting the crate on fire.

"How did you do that?" Waluigi asked.

"My cousin Mario taught me," Tanooki Mario replied. "He said it would come in handy if I ever became stranded on an island with pasta noodles, a lighter, and a crate."

"That's kind of specific," Dixie said a little weirded out.

Meanwhile, Bowser,Dry Bowser and Dixie was struggling with their dish. They saw Tanooki Mario make the water boil.

"I don't think we will be able to do something like that," Bowser said."Well I know a way we can," Wendy said. He then dug up a rusty old pan. "All we need is this."

"But how are we going to warm it up?" Dixie said. Dry Bowser pulled out some wood.

"Alright, you start the fire and we make the lasagna," Wendy said.

It had been 75 minutes into the challenge.

"15 minutes left people," Luma said.

Rosalina,Waluigi and Mona was doing very well and was just about to put the finishing touches on the pizza.

"Mona," Rosalina said. "Go grab some garnishes for the pizza."

"Well obviously you never learned, did you?" Mona said.

"Okay, Mona," Rosalina said. "I've had it with you."

"Well I've had it with you," Mona said. "You think you could just boss people around."

"At least I'm a better leader," Rosalina said.

"You had to get rid of me to be a leader, and you didn't even do it right," Mona said.

Rosalina snapped and then pounced on Mona. The two started to fight as all the attention was directed to them. Wendy smiled at it and so did Waluigi and Luma.

Rosalina was pulling Mona's hair when Mona managed to push her off of her and she hit the table and it knocked the pizza over.

"No!" Waluigi yelled.

They continued fighting when Chef Mr.M separated them.

"Look what you two did," Waluigi said. "Now the pizza is ruined."

"Maybe we can still salvage it," Rosalina said. Then a dozen rats ran out and ate all of the pizza and ran out. This scared Mona who jumped into Courtney's arms.

"Get off of me!" Rosalina yelled as she dropped her.

"We have to hurry," Waluigi said as time was winding down.

"Yeah, we need that prize," Rosalina said. They all started to work on the pizza again but time ran out.

"Times up!" Luma yelled. "Time to see what you guys made. Let's start with Wendy."

Wendy gave Luma the pasta. The pasta came out really well. Luma started to eat it.

"Not bad at all," Luma said. "Could've been a little more boiled but not bad, 7 out of 10."

"Pink Gold Peach and Tanooki Mario," Luma said. "Let's see what you've got."

Tanooki Mario gave Luma the lasagna and he took a bite.

"Now this is lasagna," Chris said. "Very well made, 8 out of 10." Team Amazon cheered.

"So Wendy and her group does not come out victorious," Luma said. "But will Rosalina,Waluigi and Mona do it?"

Waluigi silently walked to Luma with a poorly made, raw pizza.

"Yeah," Luma said. "I'm not going to eat that."

"Can I eat it?" Bowser asked.

"No," Luma said and Chef Mr.M threw it away. Bowser groaned.

"So that means that Pink Gold Peach and Tanooki Mario wins!" Chris announced. "And everybody else will go the voting ceremony."

"Now, Pink Gold Peach and Tanooki Mario," Luma said. "Are you ready for your prize?"

"Yes," Tanooki Mario said in participation.

"Your prize is a Italian Dinner," Luma said.

It was the voting ceremony.

"Everybody," Luma said. "You have hurt the good name that is Luma. Up in the loser class bathroom you'll find seven passports. Stamp the passport of the person you want

out. You got that Mona?"

"Of course I do," Mona said Mona was the first to vote.

"What am I supposed to do?" Mona said. She shrugged and then left. Chef Mr.M got her back in.

"Okay, I got it," Mona said and she stamped Rosalina's passport.

Rosalina stamped hers in return.

It is not seen who Dixie, Bowser, Dry Bowser, and Wendy voted for.

"Alright and the barf bags go to…," Luma said.

"Waluigi."Wendy."

"Bowser."

"Dixie."

It was now down to Rosalina and Mona.

"The last barf bag goes to…," Luma said dramatically.

"Rosalina." Waluigi and Mona seemed shocked.

"Yes!" Rosalina yelled as she got her barf bag.

"Even though Rosalina is a complete nuisance," Dixie said in the confessional. "Mona seemed too distracted by Wendy that she became a liability."

"I thought for sure Mona was safe," Waluigi said in the confessional.

Mona shrugged it off and got up.

"Well it was fun being here," Mona said as she got her parachute. "Bye guys."

"We'll miss you," Dixie said as he, Waluigi, and Bowser waved to her.

"I'll miss you guys to," Mona said as she started walking backwards. "Oh and tell Wendy hat I said "

She took one step too far and fell out the drop of shame.

"Another one down and 8 more to go," Wendy said in the confessional.

in the confessional. "Watch out because I will win everything here." Tanooki Mario said then threw his fists in the air but he hit the door. "Ouch!"

"Another contestant has taken the drop of shame," Luma said. "Where will Wendy strike next? How will Rosalina strike against Dixie? Find out next time on Total Drama Mario World Tour!"

**I have a poll on my profile page on who gets win Total Drama Mario World Tour. Voting ends on Friday February 20 at 6p.m. EST. I should have the episode ready shortly after.**


	21. African Lying Safari

Ch 21 African Lying Safari

Contestants : Rosalina,Dixie Kong,Wendy ,Bowser ,Waluigi,Dry Bowser, Tanooki Mario,Pink Gold Peach

Elimination Mario,Zelda Peach,Pauline,Diddy Kong,Toadette,Luigi,Cat Peach,Baby Rosalina,Metal Mario ,Toad Meowser ,Baby Peach ,Wario,

Ch 21 African Lying Safari

The episode begins with showing Wendy, Rosalina,Waluigi,Dry Bowser,Bowser and Dixie sitting in economy class after losing the challenge in Italy. Waluigi is shown to be unusually happily carving a skull into the wooden seats with his knife whilst whistling. Wendy comments that he has never seen Waluigi so happy says that he is elated with Meowser's recent departure. Meanwhile, in the first class compartment of the Jumbo Jet, Pink Gold Peach has started feeding Tanooki Mario Love-Me Tea. However, the tea causes him to go into a comatose state and gives him hallucinations, including one in which Pink Gold Peach turns into a polar bear.

Once the plane lands, Luma welcomes them to Tanzania, home to the Serengeti Plains. Pink Gold Peach arrives late, carrying Tanooki Mario in her backpack. She declares that she will be playing for herself and her "husband." Luma introduces the first challenge, which he named "Sock-et To Me." He also points out the punishment he gave Mr.M for letting Mr.L escape from cargo hold; wearing a parka and pants in the searing African heat, which he dubbed as the "Penalty Parka." Their challenge is to run to a pile of plums and return with as many as they can carry, while avoiding the soccer balls kicked by the contestants. Only Wendy makes it through unharmed. The plums are then used to smash gourds, a competition that Rosalina wins. As a reward, she gets six tranquilizer balls for the hunt. Dry Bowser, smashing his gourd after Rosalina, gets three balls. Dixie ,Waluigi and Wendy only gets two balls, since they flung their cricket bat at the gourds to smash them instead of using the plums. Pink Gold Peach and Tanooki Mario, failing to smash their gourds, only get one ball each and no slingshot to hurl them with.

Luma then announces that the tranquilizer balls will be used to knock out Mr.L, who was found in the cargo hold after Mr.M let him escape. Mr.L is now in a complete feral state; he is bald with the exceptions of a few long strands of hair, has liver spots at the top of his head, and is missing his toque. His two front teeth are considerably larger, like buck teeth. Both his hoodie jacket and jeans have several large holes in them. He is now also barefoot, like a wild animal, revealing feet that also seem to resemble that of a wild animal, having three talon-like toes instead of regular human feet. He even attacks an intern upon release. The contestant who catches him wins invincibility. Pink Gold Peach manages to build her own slingshot from a stray stick and Tanooki Mario's spare underpants. Dixie suggests to Waluigi and Rosalina they team up to hunt, but Rosalina decides to go alone. This is a mistake, as Waluigi steals all her ammo. This becomes a problem, as she soon comes across a lion.

Waluigi and Dixie walk into a quicksand bog, slowly sinking into it until Dixie manages to lure Mr.L with a stick, into pulling them out to safety. However, they were unable to catch him, because he ran away before either of them could get a clear shot at him with their slingshots. Pink Gold Peach shoots some rocks to lure Mr.L out, but she ends up striking a rhino, which angers it, causing her to flee in terror. She trips, launching Tanooki Mario into the air and into a tree. Rosalina bumps into Pink Gold Peach, offering to team up with her and help Tanooki Mario down. However, a baboon grabs him and runs off which greatly angers Pink Gold Peach.

The girls and boys run into each other, and thinking the other team is their target, attack each other, and accidentally knock each other out with tranquilizing balls. Chris chooses this time to make the contestants sing, despite being still stunned. This doesn't stop them from singing Wake Up.

**Rosalina:** _Well, it's a beautiful day on the Serengeti. The perfect time to snag a pup._  
_I'll find Mr.L and win this dumb game, as soon as my leg wakes up._ Ah!  
**Waluigi:** _Going alone just makes you look sad and pathetic. Plus, you'll die without a trace._  
**Rosalina:** Hey!  
**Dixie:** _We teamed up and almost had a Mr.L. I could see the zits right on his face._ Really! We were that close!  
**Rosalina:** _"Almost" gets you nowhere around here. You're a loser duo, and that's all._  
**Waluigi:** "Loser" is what the lion called you, _when you couldn't find your balls. Tranq_ balls, that is. I wonder where they went?  
**Sierra:** I better sing or I get kicked out. _(faints)_ I got something I want to say. Tanooki Mario? Tanooki Mario? Tanooki Mario? I ca- I can't feel my face. Where'd you put it? Tanooki Mario?! Tanooki Mario?! Ta..._(faints)_  
**Rosalina:** _Well, it's a beautiful day on the Serengeti. The perfect time to snag a pup._  
_I'll find L and win this dumb game, as soon as my leg wakes up._  
_My leg._  
**Wendy:** _My hand. (gets punched by Waluigi)_  
**Waluigi:** _My arm._  
**Pink Gold Peach:** Ugh, _my face._  
**Rosalina, Wendy, Pink Gold Peach, and Waluigi:** _Wake uuuuuuu-uh-uh-uup!_  
_Wake uuuuuuuuuuuuup!_

At the end, Luma warns that they have just one hour to catch Ezekiel, or the plane is leaving without them.

Waluigi tries to make an alliance with Pink Gold Peach, but she only wants to ally with Tanooki Mario. Meanwhile, Rosalina and Wendy plan on how to get rid of Waluigi and win the competition at the same time. Pink Gold Peach runs off on her own, finding Tanooki Mario held by a baboon. Tanooki Mario has recovered from the drugging, warning Pink Gold Peach that the primate really likes him. This angers Pink Gold Peach, who gets jealous and tries to save Tanooki Mario, causing the baboon to call for more baboons to stop her. Even though she is outnumbered, Pink Gold Peach easily beats up the baboons and rescues Tanooki Mario.

Rosalina and Wendy put their plan into action. Rosalina asks Waluigi about Daisy, which distracts him long enough for Wendy to trip him. Waluigi smashes into Serengeti Blood Berries, and goes to a watering hole to wash up.

Mr.L leaps out of the water and beats on Waluigi. Wendy, being the only one left with ammo,easily knocks out both Mr.L and Waluigi, winning the challenge, the invincibility, and the reward. Trying to leave Mr.L behind, Luma rushes the contestants inside the Jumbo Jet, but Ezekiel manages to break his way back into the plane by pulling away a sheet of metal from the top before it leaves.

At the Barf Bag Ceremony, Waluigi and Dry Bowser gets voted off with two votes, which he expected. He gets tossed out of the plane by Luma while trying to explain that he does not care. Wendy, considering who to bring up to first class with him, chooses Tanooki Mario, surprising everyone. This angers Rosalina, who begins ranting about Wendy in the confessional. Luma then barges in on Rosalina's confession, freaking her out, and signs off the episode.

Exclusive clip

Waluigi is seen taking the Drop of Shame again, saying while it's a pity he lost a chance to win the money, he is happy to be out of the game, and goes on about things he disliked about being on the plane (the need to sing a song, the confession, Wendy, Pink Gold Peach). Waluigi then smiles to the camera and tells Daisy that he'll see her soon. Suddenly, he falls and lands in quicksand right next to a lion. Waluigi quickly corrects his earlier statement to Daisy and says "Later than soon" and screams in terror as his parachute flops over him.


	22. Rapa Phooey!

Ch 22 Rapa Phooey!

Contestants : Rosalina,Dixie Kong,Wendy ,Bowser ,Tanooki Mario,Pink Gold Peach

Elimination Mario,Zelda Peach,Pauline,Diddy Kong,Toadette,Luigi,Cat Peach,Baby Rosalina,Metal Mario ,Toad Meowser ,Baby Peach ,Wario,Waluigi,Dry Bowser,Mona

Ch 22 Rapa Phooey!

The episode opens with Tanooki Mario waking up in first class. Surprised, but very relieved that for the first time this season, he managed to spend the entire night without Pink Gold Peach bothering him. Wendy explains that she did try to enter first class seven times, but she sleeps with one eye open, which helped keep her away from Tanooki Mario. Tanooki Mario responds by hopping onto her lap and hugging her tightly, much to Wendy's disdain and embarrassment. In the confessional, Wendy explains that the real reason he brought Tanooki Mario to first class with her was to gain his loyalty and to convince Tanooki Mario to vote off Rosalina with him. Wendy then brings out his reward from the last challenge, a whole cart of candy. After Wendy explains that she doesn't eat sweets because they will ruin her body, she gives them to Tanooki Mario in exchange for a favor. Tanooki Mario excitedly agrees. Meanwhile, in economy class, Pink Gold Peach asks Rosalina for advice about how to deal with her relationship with Tanooki Mario. Rosalina advises her that boys come and go, but girls stay together forever, in an effort to balance Wendy's attempted alliance with Tanooki Mario. When they are about to land,Luma and Chef Mr.M fight over who should fly the plane, resulting in the jet crashing into an Easter Island rock head.

On Rapa Nui, Luma explains the challenge for the contestants. Rocks have been shaped to look like the heads of past contestants who have been eliminated, with eggs hidden among them. The contestants need to get three of their specifically colored egg (based on the color of the feathered headset they are given) and go through the underground cave to reach the highest point of the mountain. Pink Gold Peach is the first to find an egg, but it's Wendy's color, so she drops it on the ground, causing it to break in order to prevent him from getting it. When Pink Gold Peach does find her colored egg, she weaves a basket from grass to carry her eggs in. Pink Gold Peach finds more, and even helps Tanooki Mario collect his. Tanooki Mario thanks Pink Gold Peach and admits in the confessional that if Pink Gold Peach wanted to help him get the million dollars, he wouldn't stop her. Dixie and Rosalina struggles to hold her eggs, so Pink Gold Peach also weaves them a basket, stating that girls stick together. Tanooki Mario uses his basket full of candy to carry his eggs, and Wendy asks to share it since there is plenty of room. When Pink Gold Peach sees this, she gets angry and claims this isn't healthy for their new family of eggs. Wendy, however, counters this by offering more candy.

While walking through the cave, Tanooki Mario and Wendy see a giant boulder coming towards them. Tanooki Mario flees into a corner, leaving Wendywith the eggs, who promptly gets squashed by it. They lose one egg each thanks to this hazard and they are forced to go back. While there, they realize they are carrying condor eggs and the father is chasing them. While the girls are in the cave they agree at the next elimination to vote for Wendy since the worst case would be a tie, and best being Wendy is gone. One of Pink Gold Peach's eggs hatches and shows a bird chick with a striking resemblance to Tanooki Mario, hence it being named Tanooki Mario, Jr., which shows a fondness of Rosalina and keeps nesting on top of her head. When Tanooki and Wendy are seen running through the cave, they realize that a giant bird is chasing them. The contestants make it out in the order of Wendy,Dixie,Bowser,Tanooki Mario, Pink Gold Peach, and Rosalina. Luckily, the bird's path is blocked by a giant Chef Mr.M rock.

The second part of the challenge is to climb up a huge rock pillar and return the eggs to the nest on top. To make it worse, the female condor is there now, being twice the size of the male one before. Since Wendy made it out of the cave first, he gets a catcher's mask, protecting his eyes from the condor's talons.

**Wendy****:** _I'm tall, I'm tanned,_

_I'm young, I'm handsome._  
_I've come here to bring back your wee ones..._  
_So, hush my sweet, condor._  
_Let me win this one, please._  
So try, attack me!  
_But, I won protection._  
I don't feel that pecking.  
_So, save your objections._  
Hush, now, condor,  
_Let me in the final four._  
Whoah! Oof! Aw, no! Ah!  
**Luma:** Next!  
**Tanooki Mario:** _I, oh, I-I-I..._  
_I've got problems with condors..._  
_Problems with condors._  
_Why, oh, why-y-y?_  
_Am I not at home? I ponder..._  
_Trust me, oh, trust me-e!_  
_I'm your best friend,_  
_And I'll never eat eggs agai-i-in!_  
My licorice! Oof!  
**Luma:** Good news! You can have another chance later! But first...  
**Pink Gold Peach:** _I'm a mom now, so don't be giving me flak!_  
'_Cause my first chick just hatched, out of his yolk sa-ack!_  
So, hush, my sweet!  
_Let me into the final three!_  
Tanooki Mario Jr.! No, not Auntie Rosalina!  
**Luma:** Rosalina?  
**Rosalina:** _I..._  
**Pink Gold Peach:** Waaaaah!  
**Rosalina:** _How I-I-I..._  
**Pink Gold peach :** Oof!  
**Rosalina:** _How I really hate these birdies,_  
_And I wanna live to see my thirties._  
_These, these feathered jerks. _  
_They're bringing me strife,_  
_And "Tanooki Mario II,"_  
_I'm not your wife,_  
_For the last time!_  
Get a life!  
Yes!  
_Thanks, my sweet condor,_  
_Now I'm in the final four!_

During _Condor_, Wendy manages to put two of his three eggs into the nest, but the last one cracks on the ground. Tanooki Mario is next and doesn't manage to put any of his eggs into the nest, but thanks to his basket, none of his breaks, allowing him another shot at it when the girls are done. Pink Gold Peach puts one of her eggs in the nest before being distracted by Tanooki Mario, Jr. going to see 'Auntie Rosalina.' When Rosalina's turn comes up the female condor flies away with Tanooki Mario, Jr., allowing Rosalina to put all her eggs in the nest and win the challenge. But Tanooki Mario, Jr. flies back to Rosalina and the condor grabs Rosalina and flings her to the ground, which causes a domino effect on the eliminated contestants' rock-formed heads, resulting in them crashing into each other and collapsing.

During the Barf Bag Ceremony, Pink Gold Peach and Wendy gets three votes against them, Tanooki Mario's reason for eliminated Pink Gold Peach being he saw her weave a nest out of his underwear. As Pink Gold Peach and Wendy says good-bye . Luma tells Rosalina that she is able to bring someone to first class. Rosalina invites Bowser, saying she will let Dixie and Tanooki Mario be in for the night, but Heather blushes when Wendy thanks her. Luma then signs off the episode.


	23. Awwwwww,Drumheller

Ch 23 Awwwwww, Drumheller

Contestants : Rosalina,Dixie Kong, Bowser, Tanooki Mario

Elimination Mario,Zelda Peach,Pauline,Diddy Kong,Toadette,Luigi,Cat Peach,Baby Rosalina,Metal Mario ,Toad ,Meowser ,Baby Peach ,Wario,Wendy ,Mona,Waluigi,Dry Bowser,Pink Gold Peach

Ch 23 Awwwwww, Drumheller

The episode begins with Bowser sneaking into the security center of the plane, in order to use the laptop to edit some pre-existing photos of Rosalina and Diddy. He constructs a realistic photo of the two sleeping next to each other in the economy class, doing so while everyone else is sleeping. Back in first class, Rosalina wakes up after an uncomfortable sleep and Bowser again thanks her for inviting him to first class with her. Heather simply says that it was all purely strategy, Despite Rosalina's claims, Bowser doesn't believe that was reason why she invited him, but she assures him it was. In economy class, Tanooki Mario wakes up to a very excited Dixie. Dixie explains that it is the best day of the year, and that she plans to make something "very special" for Dixie. asks to have a word with Dixie on her way to get Tanooki Mario's surprise ready. Bowser shows the picture he made the previous night and Dixie becomes immensely furious with Rosalina.

The contestants are taken to Drumheller, Alberta, which is famous for the discovery of many dinosaur bones and fossils. This brings up the first challenge of designing a dinosaur with any type of bone they find and anything useful they can find on the plane. During the challenge, Dixie acts hostile towards Rosalina and tries to maim her throughout the first part of the challenge. This scares and confuses her because she has no idea why Dixie is being so aggressive. When it's time to show their own dinosaurs, each contestant shows off their creativity. Bowser made an Allosaurus, an actual dinosaur while Rosalina made a dinosaur named after Luma, even having his picture for the head, which Luma clearly likes best. Tanooki Mario shows his small dog shaped dinosaur "the Codiodon" made of light rocks, which Bowser points out, is actually made from coprolites or fossilized dinosaur feces. When Dixie shows hers, the bones resemble a broken heart with pink glitter glue complete with a dinosaur skull and a party hat. When Tanooki Mario asks about the hat, Dixie reveals that today is Tanooki Mario's birthday, something even Tanooki Mario forgot. Tanooki Mario is grateful that Dixie remembered his birthday. Luma then shows that the four finalists will now be voting on whose dinosaur is the best in a lie-detector electric chair, not being able to vote for their own. Rosalina and Bowser initially try to vote for Tanooki Mario's dinosaur, but got shocked, so they vote for Dixie's. Dixie votes for Rosalina's due to her and her Candy Kong's crush for Luma and finally Tanooki Mario votes for Dixie's too, since she remembered his birthday.

The second part of the challenge is to find several barrels of oil that the interns had accidentally buried. The interns were supposed to have buried barrels full of maple syrup, sugar, spiders and snakes, but buried the oil barrels by mistake. Luma proceeds to punish the two interns by pushing over the barrels they were supposed to bury, unleashing the deadly little creatures onto them. Since Dixie won the first part of the challenge, she gets a post digger for the second part. Dixie then points the post digger at Rosalina and chases her with an evil grin. Since Rosalina got one vote, she is given a prospector kit. Since Bowser's dinosaur is not imaginary, he comes in last and gets nothing, while Tanooki Mario gets a beach bucket and a shovel for getting third. The major issue though is that Drumheller is huge, therefore, it will take forever to find the barrels. For a 'fun' twist, random boulders will be flung into the valley to disrupt the contestants. Bowser is forced to dig with his bare hands and Rosalina mocks him for it. Eventually, Bowser snaps and yells at Rosalina, demanding that she leave him alone. Taken back by his anger, a terrified Rosalina quickly leaves.

Tanooki Mario and Dixie are then seen walking around and trying to find a digging spot. With Dixie being mad, Tanooki Mario tries to figure out what's wrong with her, but is interrupted by a flying boulder landing right near them, which Tanooki Mario saves Dixie from. Tanooki Mario finds the picture Dixie had and wonders how it happened. Dixie is about to tear it up again, but Tanooki Mario points out that the picture is only of Diddy and Rosalina in economy class and that it can't be real since the only time Dixie leaves Diddy alone is when he has to go to the bathroom. Tanooki Mario and Dixie realize what Bowser tried to do and while digging out of anger Dixie finds a barrel. Tanooki Mario lets Dixie take it for immunity and they both decide that if one of them sees Rosalina, they will explain what happened and convince her to vote for Bowser with them. When Dixie gets back to the plane, she goes inside to get Tanooki Mario's surprise ready instead of staying at the barbecue with Luma.

Rosalina, frustrated with all the digging, hurls her pickaxe and hits a barrel. Before she can dig it out, though, a boulder flies down from the sky and traps her in the dirt she had been digging. Bowser, finding a barrel of his own, hears Rosalina's cry for help, and goes to check on her. Luma orders them to sing a song

**Bowser:** _I left..._  
_Zelda stuck to a pole._  
_Robbed Cat Peach of her fabulous soul._  
_Made even Pauline lose control._  
_Now, I'm going to leave you..._  
_...wedged up in a hole._  
_This is how we will end it._  
_This game we have played!_  
_This is how we will end it._  
_Your bill must be paid!_  
**Rosalina:** _Ooooooh!_  
_Shouldn't have mocked you for having to dig._  
_Help me out, and I'll be your human drill-rig._  
**Bowser:** _You think I'm gonna fall for that?!_  
_Ain't a tea party..._  
_... it's combat!_  
_This is how we will end it._  
_This game we have played!_  
_This is how we will end it._  
_Your bill must be paid!_  
**Rosalina:** _Ooooooh!_  
_I'm wedged in a hole! This isn't right!_  
_If I'm goin' down, make a fair fight!_  
_It's beneath you-ou, to abandon a girl in a ditch!_  
_Offer me my dignity; I haven't got a stiiiiiiiitch!_  
Please, Bowser. You and I have been the greatest adversaries this game has ever seen!  
Is this how you wanna win it - because I got jammed into a pit by a stupid rock?  
Is that the victory you want!?  
**Bowser:** _(sadly)_ _I left..._  
_Zelda stuck to a pole._  
_Robbed Cat Peach of her fabulous soul._  
_Made even Pauline lose control._  
_But I can't leave you..._  
_...wedged in a hole._  
_This is not how we'll end it._  
_This game we have played!_  
_This is not how we'll end it._  
_But there's a bill to be paid!_

It during first plans to have Rosalina in the hole so she will lose and surely be eliminated. Rosalina points out that her losing due to being stuck in a hole is a hollow victory and that he should at least beat her fair and square, which makes him reconsider. He frees her and holds her for a moment, making her promise to never vote for him again, to which she agrees since there are few votes left. Bowser explains in the confessional that he just changed his mind about leaving Rosalina, and didn't help her because he likes her. They bring in the two barrels, and tie for second. Rosalina is seen in the confessional when Dixie comes in and tells her about Bowser's scheme. She panics at first because she thought Dixie was going to kill her until Dixie mentions they need to talk.

Luma has a marshmallow ceremony. Dixie gets the first marshmallow and Rosalina gets the second, as both did not receive any votes. Luma then reads the votes revealing three are for Bowser and one is for Tanooki Mario. Before Luma reads the last vote, Dixie interrupts and asks to go get something before anyone is eliminated. Dixie reveals Tanooki Mario's surprise to be a cake with firework-like sparklers as candles. The others realize that Dixie is standing right in the middle of the spilled oil, and that the sparks are starting to fall right into it. They scream at her to watch out, but she doesn't know what they mean. All of the animals and Mr.L are seen running from the Total Drama Turbo Falcon Jet moments before it explodes. Dixie is then seen covered in soot, charred, and saddened that her cake is ruined. Bowser asks if she is okay, to which she angrily asks him if she looks okay as what's left of her hair disintegrates. Luma, now furious about the plane being gone, declares Dixie eliminated, even though she had immunity.

Rosalina is shown high-fiving Bowser for making it to the final three with Tanooki Mario, but she rushes to do something important. She is seen attempting to burn the passports in the fire to avoid giving herself away, but Bowser, hiding behind one of the fallen tiki statues, immediately approaches the fire after she leaves and manages to pull them out before they burn completely. He finds three votes against him, meaning that if Dixie hadn't blown up the plane, he would have gone home. More importantly, Rosalina voted him off even though they were in an alliance. Bowser then swears vengeance on her for betraying him. An extremely sad Luma signs off the show on the verge of crying


	24. Hawaiian Style

Ch 24 Hawaiian Style

Contestants : Rosalina,Bowser,Tanooki Mario

Elimination : Mario,Zelda Peach,Pauline,Diddy Kong,Toadette,Luigi,Cat Peach,Baby Rosalina,Metal Mario Toad ,Meowser ,Baby Rosalina,Dry Bowser,Mona,Dixie,Waluigi,Wario,Wendy ,Pink Gold Peach, Daisy

Ch 24 Hawaiian Style

Link and the peanut gallery are in the secret location for the finale of Total Drama World Tour, which is revealed to be in Hawaii. Due to lack of time, Waluigi, Wario, Wendy, and Pink Gold Peach are introduced simultaneously, much to Wendy's annoyance as she enjoys the spotlight, and did not want to be introduced with Waluigi. She asks if she can sing because she's been working on her own song, but Link cuts her off to introduce Mona, who is bandaged head-to-toe and wheeled in on a dolly. Mario wonders what Link did to her, but it turns out she had a brutal fall through the Leaning Tower of Pisa when she took the Drop of Shame without her parachute on correctly when she got eliminated in The Italian Snobs . Link also mentions that Zelda is back, after a long boat ride, due to having Mona's passport, and she surfs up to the set. Behind her, Bruno also surfs up, which frightens the cast, as they think that the bear is trying to hurt her until they learn that he became quite attached to her after she nursed his hurt paw. Whenever Link tries to get close to Zelda, Bruno lashes out at him, causing Zelda to scold him.

Zelda gives a run-down of the final three contestants, reviewing their past performances and predicting how they might do in the finale. Link adds commentary and draws on their pictures in an attempt at humor. The gallery splits off into teams, based on which final contestant they support. Mario, Meowser, Dry Bowser, Cat Peach, and Baby Rosalina all join Team Bowser; Waluigi gives Mona a Team Rosalina pennant, which she cannot refuse, due to having bandages covering her mouth. Everyone else (except Wendy) join Team Tanooki Mario. This leads up to a challenge to give a reward to the team's contestant. Zelda, after learning that Bowser has five supporters and Rosalina has only one severely injured supporter, forces Metal Mario, Peach, Pauline, and Wario to join Team Rosalina, much to their annoyance. Cat Peach volunteers for Bowser, Daisy steps forward for Tanooki Mario and Mona is nominated for Rosalina. The challenge is for the contestant to run up the hill, grab a lei and surf back down the mountain past an actively erupting volcano. Learning of this, Wario volunteers to help Mona up the hill.

Each contestant is asked to choose an animal which represents their contestant's spirit animal. Mona points to a Doberman, with Wario's confirmation. Daisy, noting that so many are vicious, finally chooses the deer. Cat Peach, without hesitation, chooses the jaguar since they are sleek, fast, intelligent (and as Link points out, spotty and shouldn't be left alone with your kitten). The final part of the challenge is to place the lei around the neck of the appropriate spirit animal. Wario groans, realizing he needs to help Mona more.

Daisy makes it up to the top first, but Cat Peach steals Daisy's lei. Wario arrives later, dragging Mona behind him without much care for her safety. At this point, Link reveals that Luma is forcing the contestants to sing I'm Winning This during the challenge.

**Cat Peach:** _Rockin' it Hawaii style!_  
_Surfing down this magic mile!_  
_Hoping I don't get burned by,_  
_The lava that's a-flyin'!_  
**Daisy:** _One last chance to prove my might._  
_That's what keeps me up at night!_  
_Why else would I volunteer,_  
_For something death-defyin'?_  
**Cat Peach:** _I'm winning for real!_  
**Daisy:** _Yeah, yeah!_  
_I'm winning this deal!_  
**Cat Peach:** _Yeah, yeah!_  
_I'm a surfing genie!_  
**Daisy:** _Yeah, yeah!_  
_I'm winning, you'll see!_  
**Cat Peach:** _Yeah, yeah!_  
**Wario:** _Sure, you're stiff, and don't move much,_  
_So what if you can't such and such,_  
_You're the queen..._  
_...of Rosalina's team!_ So!  
_Go show them you're a winner!_  
**Cat Peach:** _I'm winning for Bowser!_  
**Chorus:** _Yeah, yeah!_  
**Cat Peach:** _Cause I'm his kind of ga-al._  
**Chorus:** _Yeah, yeah!_  
**Daisy:** Tanooki Mario_ needs my mad skills!_  
**Chorus:** _Yeah, yeah!_  
**Daisy:** _Givin' Waluigi..._  
_Some thrills!_  
(_lava starts shooting from the sky_)  
**Cat Peach:** Ah! Ah! Hot! Hot! Hot! Hot! D'ah!  
**Daisy:** Ow! No fair!  
**Wario:** _This is messed up, it's true!_  
_Sorry, Mona, don't sue!_  
**Daisy:** _Step aside, let me through!_  
**Chorus:** _Yeah, yeah!_  
**Cat Peach:** _I'm still coming for you,_  
**Chorus:** _Yeah, yeah!_  
**Cat Peach:** _Oh, I'm winning this time!_  
**Chorus:** _Yeah, yeah!_  
**Daisy:** _Sorry Cat Peach, it's mine!_  
**Chorus:** _Yeah, yeah!_  
**Wario:** _Sorry about my behind._  
**Chorus:** _Yeah, yeah!_  
**Daisy, Wario, and Cat Peach:** _Oh, I'm winning this time! Yeah, yeah, yeah!_

Cat Peach hits the surf first, quickly followed by Daisy. Wario hangs the lei around Mona's neck then pushes her off the river cliff. He later ends up riding on her like a surfboard. At the bottom of the river, Daisy flies off first and is distracted by a chunk of rock from the lava going in his shorts. This causes her to drop her lei on the raft, which, unfortunately, is eaten by the deer. Next, Wario shoots Mona off, who flies high towards the Doberman, but overshoots and lands in the water. Cat Peach, hiding her eyes, manages to put the lei on the jaguar. After Zelda's prompting, Link half-heartedly calls for a lifeguard to rescue Mona from the water. Bruno runs into the water instead, and carries her in his mouth like a chew-toy. Cat Peach then demands to know her prize. Apparently, no one was supposed to win, but since Cat Peach came out on top, Bowser

wins a wheelbarrow. Daisy, coming in second, wins a baby-carriage for Tanooki Mario to use if he makes it to the final two. Rosalina gets no advantage in the end. It seems that Bruno is more interested in chewing on Mona's head than protecting Zelda from Link's attention.

Exclusive Clip

In the Polish release of the episode, there is a deleted scene at the very end of the episode. In the aftermath of the challenge, Metal Mario and Mario, Wario and Wendy, and Waluigi and Daisy are relaxing on the beach, along with Bruno, still chewing on Mona. Cat Peach is standing next to Daisy and Waluigi and continues to ramble on about them. When she starts singing her hateful song about them once again, Waluigi finally gets fed up and throws a sandal at her, hitting her in the face and knocking her out. He and Daisy then smile at each other before they share a kiss.


	25. Planes,Trains, and Hot Air Mobiles

Ch 25 Planes, Trains, and Hot Air Mobiles

Contestants : Rosalina,Bowser,Tanooki Mario

Elimination : Mario,Zelda Peach,Pauline,Diddy Kong,Toadette,Luigi,Cat Peach,Baby Rosalina,Metal Mario Toad ,Meowser ,Baby Rosalina,Dry Bowser,Mona,Dixie,Waluigi,Wario,Wendy ,Pink Gold Peach, Daisy

Ch 25 Planes, Trains, and Hot Air Mobiles

The episode opens with an upset Luma pouting over the destruction of his beloved Total Drama Tubro Falcon Jet and all of his luxurious belongings that were inside of it. This was due to Dixie accidentally blowing up the plane at the end of the previous episode. Rosalina and Bowser both attempt to convince Luma to continue the show, but instead, he furiously snaps at the two, believing that the loss of his plane is more important than the show.

Meanwhile, Tanooki Mario is yelling at everyone to help him save Dixie, who is buried in the wreckage of the plane as a result of the explosion in the previous episode, although everyone ignores him. Chef Mr.M finds an extremely large crate, which Luma explains is the emergency kit. Inside the kit is a two-seater helicopter, which only has enough room for Luma and Chef. Luma tells the final three that the final challenge is in Hawaii and gives each of them GPS coordinators before leaving. Dixie asks what's going to happen to her, but Luma refuses to help her, in part out of anger because she blew up his plane. Dixie glares at him angrily as the helicopter takes off. Rosalina decides to help Dixie, out of sympathy for her being bald, and gives her a wheelchair and her hat from Easter Island. Rosalina tries to align with Bowser in order to get to the final two, but he tells her he knows about the vote she cast against him. The two yell at each other over the walkie-talkies until Rosalina turns hers off. Bowser finds a truck full of animals from the show and enters it, intending to ride it to his destination. Meanwhile, Rosalina trips on some train tracks, allowing her to follow them to a train station. A cocky Bowser tells the camera that he is going to win, but is suddenly kissed by Sasquatchanakwa, which causes him to stumble backward in shock and fall right into a crate, accidentally locking himself in it. He eventually manages to get himself out, and states that once he finds Rosalina, he will destroy her "as she destroyed his heart." He then discovers Mr.L in a crate with the other animals on the truck, and agrees to let him out if he behaves and does what he tells him to do.

From his seat in the helicopter, Luma comments on the fact that Rosalina is in the lead and Bowser is closing the gap, but Tanooki Mario has not even left the remains of the plane. Inspired by Dixie and the items in the debris, Tanooki Mario builds a hot air balloon, but cannot find a basket to ride to continue in the challenge. Dixie offers him her chair and tells him she is willing to stay in Drumheller forever and die for him. Tanooki Mario thanks her for this and calls her a good friend until she asks him to call her his "best friend." Because of his morals, he can't leave her behind so he takes her with him. Tanooki Mario sits in Dixie's lap in the wheelchair while they ride the hot air balloon. They manage to set off and start moving. Soon, their hot air balloon comes into range of Luma' helicopter and they both narrowly avoid each other, much to the angry remarks of one another.

The truck Bowser is riding is unloaded onto the train that Heather had previously boarded, which is on a non-stop trip to Mexico. Just when Rosalina thinks that she has the advantage, Bowser appears in her compartment with Mr.l, using the hood of his jacket like a leash. He tells the conductor that Mr.L is his little brother and that his animalistic qualities are merely 'quirks'. After Bowser notices Rosalina, he relinquishes his grasp on Mr.L and he proceeds to fiercely chase Rosalina. She manages to escape from the car, but is cornered on the roof of the caboose by Bowser. After a brief fight that results in the two of them ending up on opposite cars, he uses his claw to disconnect the car, attempting to abandon her on the tracks. However, she manages to jump over onto his car and lands on top of him. However, Luma then uses this hectic opportunity in the middle of the hailstorm, to force the contestants to sing a song, which causes more complaining.

**Bowser****:** _This show's a train, it's moving fast._  
_You and I weren't meant to last._  
_Voting for me just wasn't right,_  
_So look out now, you're in my sights._  
**Rosalina:** _Mr. Fair now, suddenly_  
_I have to barf now, excuse me!_  
_Don't try to make me feel ashamed._  
_I know you would've done the same._  
**Rosalina and Bowser:** _I'm gonna make it._  
_You can't stop me now, just you try._  
_Our fortune's waiting_  
_It's time for you to say, bye-bye-bye._  
**Tanooki Mario:** _I never thought I'd get this far._  
_Let's face it, I'm no TV star._  
_But now I'm in the final three,_  
_Unless we get caught in that_ tree!  
**Tanooki Mario and Dixie:** (_screaming_)  
**Dixie:** _You're gonna make it._  
_They can't stop you now, let them try._  
_Your fortune's waiting_  
_And they can kiss it all bye-bye-bye._  
**Rosalina and Bowser:** _You are the worst, why must you torment me?_  
_It's all a game to you, but not to me._  
**Bowser:** Rosalina!  
**Rosalina,Tanooki Mario, and Dixie:** _I'm gonna make it._  
_They can't stop me now, let them try._  
_Our fortune's waiting_  
_It's time for you to say, bye-bye-bye._

During the song, Rosalina manages to push Bowser off the train, while Tanooki Mario accidentally crashes his hot air balloon into some telephone wires, leaving Heather as the only contestant still moving southward. However, Bowser manages to land on one of many wild horses that are traveling in a herd, galloping alongside the train. Rosalina then encounters Mr.L again, and after a brief fight, she is thrown out of one of the train's windows by him and lands on another one of the horses near Bowser, prompting both to finish the race on horseback.

Tanooki Mario and Dixie try to free the balloon from the wires, but it ignites and burns up. Tanooki Mario gives up on the competition after his mode of transportation is destroyed. Dixie urges him to keep going, which he ignores in a dejected tone. She goes to a nearby fireworks shop and tries to barter for fireworks, unsuccessfully. Dixie then prepares to sell her expensive locket, which features a picture of Tanooki Mario inside, to get enough money to buy them. Upon learning that the fireworks are for Tanooki Mario, the fireworks salesman, who reveals himself to also be a major fan of the Total Drama series and of Tanooki Mario in particular, gives her a whole box full of fireworks for free. Even though Tanooki Mario is still devoid of all hope, Dixie convinces him that he still has a shot to win and that he should get up and continue.

They attach the fireworks to her chair and fly towards the beach. Bowser and Rosalina arrive at the same time, crashing into an embrace with each other, while Dixie and Tanooki Mario crash and fly right into one of the boats and take off before the others can recover. Rosalina wastes no time catching up, while Bowser comes up alongside her. Tanooki Mario throws a cod at Bowser which causes him to retaliate and engage in battle with swordfish, allowing Rosalina to take the lead. She arrives at a mine field and avoids the mines, taking first place where Luma and an angry peanut gallery await. Bowser tells Tanooki Mario he is going to win, but hits a mine, blowing his boat skywards. Tanooki Mario passes Bowser and cheers for his win. However, his boat runs out of gas inches away from the beach and Bowser's boat crashes on top of Tanooki Mario's boat, launching them and Dixie onto the beach. However Luma is unable to tell who landed first and declares it a tie. He tells everyone that he could look at the instant replay of the "slow motion," but intentionally drags the time on to reach the episode sign off, ending with Tanooki Mario and Bowser tying for second place.

Exclusive Clip

In an exclusive clip,Mr.L is shown to have reached Mexico. He runs up to the beach on all fours to where the final three (as well as Dixie) previously took off in speedboats. He kneels down and sniffs a single feather left behind by Rosalina, then looks up towards the sun. He then hallucinates and witnesses the sun turning into a giant green money bag with a dollar sign on it. His eyes widen and he smiles weakly before he starts walking towards the sun and deeper into the water as he makes his way towards Hawaii.


	26. Hawaiian Punch

Ch 26 Hawaiian Punch

Contestants : Rosalina,Bowser,Tanooki Mario

Elimination : Mario,Zelda ,Peach,Pauline,Diddy Kong,Toadette,Luigi,Cat Peach,Baby Rosalina,Metal Mario Toad ,Meowser ,Baby Rosalina,Dry Bowser,Mona,Dixie,Waluigi,Wario,Wendy ,Pink Gold Peach, Daisy

Ch 26 Hawaiian Punch

The episode opens at the point in which the previous episode left off, when Luma decides to hold a tie-breaker between Tanooki Mario and Bowser in order to determine who will proceed to the final two alongside Rosalina. In the confessional, Tanooki Mario admits his elation for managing to make it this far in the competition, but reveals he is also frightened of Bowser and wishes Pink Gold Peach was still in the game so that she could protect him.

Bowser claims that he let Rosalina get to the final two to install a false sense of security in her and admits that he is upset and embarrassed that he tied with Tanooki Mario and is imagining the insults his brother, Bowletta is compiling for him right now. All the eliminated contestants and contestants who did not compete in season three are watching the event to see who will win. Luma asked Heather if she would like to choose who would break the tie, or let Tanooki Mario and Bowser decide. She decided to choose for herself. Luma said, in a challenge booth, there are balls with different tie-breakers on them and Rosalina has to pick one. Rosalina goes inside and is pelted by golf balls, which were supposed to be ping-pong balls, as stated by Zelda, although a disappointed Luma had switched them. Rosalina knocks one ball through the glass of the booth, which hits Mario's forehead, knocking him out. Another ball gets trapped in her throat and she coughs it up. Luma forces Link to pick up the saliva-covered ball and read it out loud. A reluctant Link obeys, reading out loud that the challenge is a traditional Hawaiian fire dance of death.

Tanooki Mario and Bowser each have to wear grass skirts and a coconut bra while using jousting sticks to knock each other off their barge, which is set on fire, into shark infested water. The object of the challenge is to defeat the opponent, and then save Rosalina, who is tied to a pole that is set on fire. Believing that the eliminated contestants will vote to decide the winner of the final two, Rosalina wants Bowser to win because she believes she can stand a chance in a popularity contest against him. Bowser starts dominating Tanooki Mario. Pink Gold Peach and Daisy root for Tanooki Mario while Cat Peach roots for Bowser. Tanooki Mario attempts to fight back, but is distracted by Rosalina telling him that Pink Gold Peach is in danger. He turns to find her, and Bowser uses this moment of distraction to knock Tanooki Mario off the barge; Tanooki Mario is eaten by a shark after landing in the water. Bowser unties Rosalina and wins the challenge, which secures his place in the final two and successfully eliminates Tanooki Mario from the competition. However, everyone (except Cat Peach, who is Bowser's only supporter and Mario, who was asleep at the time) angrily glares at Bowser for almost killing Tanooki Mario. Dixie, who is in the peanut gallery, quickly steers her wheelchair into the ocean and saves Tanooki Mario from the shark.

Luma announces the first challenge in order to determine the winner, where the final two have to build sacrifice dummies that resemble their opponent to throw into the volcano instead of a vote. Also believing that he would lose in a popularity contest, Bowser is relieved to hear this. Originally, Luma had planned to throw real people in the volcano, but his lawyers had told him not to, so the dummies have to be made of wood and pineapples and must be made by people they choose to help them. Bowser picks Cat Peach and Mario, but he is still knocked out from the golf ball incident and cannot participate, so Peach does it instead. Heather asks if anyone wants to help her, which causes Tanooki Mario and Daisy to volunteer. Tanooki Mario then admits in the confessional that Rosalina has treated him nicely and that Alejandro deserves payback. Daisy helps out because she is a fan of Tanooki Mario. To make the challenge interesting, Luma forces them to sing the last song of the season, Versus.

**Bowser**: _My ladies,_  
_Please head straight,_  
_That's it,_  
_You're doing great!_  
_Search through that wood,_  
_Tout de suite,_  
_Find me some giant feet!_  
**Rosalina:** _Come on guys,_  
_Move it fast!_  
_Quick, quick,_  
_I won't be last!_  
_Grab logs to match his frame_,  
_All overbuilt and lame!_  
**Rosalina and Bowser:** _I'm gonna win it (Yeah!)_  
_And you can't take it (No!)_  
_I'm right here in it (Yeah!)_  
_But you just fake it! (Oh!)_  
**Peach:** _Is this thigh fat enough?_  
**Bowser:** Uh-huh.  
**Rosalina:** _Hey!_  
**Daisy:** Gosh, is this neck thick enough?  
Bam!  
_Now it's evil versus wicked,_  
_Rosalina's cool but Bowser is sick and_  
_All this aggro for the cheddar,_  
_She'll put Bowser here through the shredder!_  
**Bowser:** _That's it now, hurry back,_  
_I need arms weak and slack,_  
_Her butt is scrawny and flat,_  
_And she ain't all that!_  
**Rosalina:** _Get me two knobby knees,_  
_and arms like logs of cheese!_  
_Bring me a big fat head,_  
_move quicker or you're dead!_  
**Rosalina and Bowser:** _I'm gonna win it (Yeah!)_  
_And you can't take it (No!)_  
_I'm right here in it (Yeah!)_  
_But you just fake it! (Oh!)_  
**Peach:** _Arms so right, it's ill!_  
_Worth one-fifth of the mil!_  
**Bowser:** _I'll pay you back somehow!_  
_Pineapple-head me now!_  
**Rosalina and Bowser:** _I'm gonna win it (Yeah!)_  
_And you can't take it (No!)_  
_I'm right here in it (Yeah!)_  
_But you just fake it! (Oh!)_  
_I'm gonna cash it (Yeah!)_  
_You'll never hit it (No!)_  
_You should trash it (Yeah!)_  
**Bowser:** _Cause I just did it!_

By the end of the song, Bowser's team finishes his sacrificial dummy first, giving him a twenty second head start. He also gets a wheelbarrow which Cat Peach won for him in an earlier episode. Rosalina ends up getting nothing. However, Luma lets her use the baby carriage Tanooki Mario won when she asks for it, but when she puts her dummy on it, it breaks. She then struggles up the mountain with a heavy dummy while Bowser speeds ahead and taunts her.

However, he then reaches a river of lava, and is forced to abandon the wheelbarrow. Rosalina catches up and Luma explains they have to cross the river while their helpers can cut or not cut ropes that hold dangerous obstacles above each stepping stone.

Bowser takes the lead and tells his team to cut the ropes. Rosalina tells her helpers to block them, which they do. Tanooki Mario tells the girls that there is a sale on mascara, which causes Peach to run away into the depths of the jungle, much to Cat Peach's exasperation. Cat Peach takes down Tanooki Mario by kicking him in the groin and then cuts a rope that nearly drops a piano onto Bowser; Luma then mentions that the ropes do not necessary match the correct contestant. Tanooki Mario then tackles Cat Peach to prevent her from cutting the ropes and the two fight offscreen, with Cat Peach eventually gaining the upperhand and pinning him. Meanwhile, Bowser tells Rosalina he is going to win and she yells, "No way, Bowletta!" at him. This angers Bowser because Bowletta is the name of his older brother who taunts him all the time, especially by calling him "Bo." Tanooki Mario laughs and keeps calling Bowser 'Bowletta' when he hears this. Bowser is infuriated by this, and quickly continues up the volcano. Tanooki Mario then throws Cat Peach off of him and cuts a rope, intending to throw a trap onto Bowser, but instead, it drops a cage on Rosalina, which allows Bowser to take the lead again. A sad Rosalina is on the verge of quitting, but Daisy gives her a pep talk, telling her that she is the good guy in this battle for the million. Rosalina, after realizing that for once she is the hero, escapes the cage and continues the race.

Bowser reaches the top where everyone is waiting. He is about to throw his dummy in the volcano until a crying Rosalina arrives. She tells him she worked so hard for this opportunity and that Bowser will win and leave her. Bowser answers by expelling a secret to her. He tells her she has stolen his heart. Rosalina then admits that she has feelings for him, too. Some of the contestants are shocked by this, while Baby Rosalina (along with Meowser, Link, Toadette and Mona), who had already noticed the attraction several episodes earlier, doesn't. They are then are grossed out when Bowser awkwardly kisses Rosalina. However, Rosalina then knees Bowser in the groin and throws him off the volcano on a melting ice cube.

The other contestants (except Cat Peach) cheer for Rosalina and the downfall of Bowser. Smirking, Rosalina explains that while having a boyfriend would have been nice, having a million dollars would be even nicer. Rosalina then throws her dummy into the lava and then jumps around in triumph. She stares in happiness at the case of money when some local Hawaiians ask if any pineapples were thrown in the volcano. Luma then admits he made the peanut gallery stand in front of some signs that say to not throw pineapples in volcanoes. Everyone is worried about the volcano erupting when suddenly, a feral Mr.L appears and attacks Rosalina for the case,

managing to snatch it from her, only to fall into the volcano with it. Everyone runs from the erupting volcano and they trample Bowser, except Rosalina and Luma who just pass by him. After being run over by Mona's dolly, Bowser is completely covered in lava flowing down the mountain. The rest of the cast members are heading for safety by swimming farther out into in the ocean, where Luma is about to sign off, when Mr.L is suddenly shot out of the volcano and crashes right into Luma and Mr.M's boat, sinking it. All of the contestants (except Rosalina, Bowser, and Mona) laugh, but then swim away when flaming rocks start bombarding them. They all leave Rosalina behind to complain if she will get her money after all. She is unable to finish asking, when a massive flaming boulder, significantly larger than all the others, hurtles towards her. She screams and tries to swim away, but the screen turns to static just as the rock is about to hit her.

Post-credit scene

After the credits, there is a scene showing Luma in a black robed outfit with a hood and cape, asking Chef Mr.M if the machine will work, to which Chef Mr.M shrugs noncommittally. Bowser is seen on an operation table. His skin is charred, most of his hair is gone, and his limbs are crushed, twisted, and mangled from the cast trampling him. He is being placed into the Drama Machine with the mask slowly being lowered onto his disfigured face. He arises as the machine and asks if the money is safe, to which Luma informs him of its fiery demise. Bowser dramatically screams "Nooo!" and in response, Luma only chuckles and then calls him a spaz, ending the episode.


End file.
